Lance Corporal DiNozzo
by ncisaddiction10
Summary: Tony is 20 years old and in the Marines when he meets the young Mossad Officer Ziva David. My very first fanfic, please give it a chance. Tiva, McAbby, and Jibbs. Kinda AU. R&R! I've changed it to Romance now!
1. The Suicide Bombing Teens & a Good Plan

Lance Corporal DiNozzo

Chapter One

The Suicide Bombing Teens and a Foolproof Plan

The large military truck barreled down the desert road causing dirt to fly up in large clouds. Tony closed his eyes as a cloud swept around him and heard some of the men behind him in the truck coughing on the floating ball of dirt. His squad leader, Sergeant Gretter, shouted orders over the roaring engine of the oversized truck.

"We have been informed that there are some possible Hamas terrorists in the area using children as suicide bombers! Children ranging from ages 10 to 16 have been reported missing, then found days later in large gathering areas- with bombs strapped to their chests! Hamas is now apparently snatching children from the streets and training them to be suicide bombers. We need to keep our eyes and ears open-". He was suddenly interrupted by a beeping radio and he motioned for Tony to pick it up. Tony grasped the radio, pressed talk and then said in his strong voice, "Lance Corporal DiNozzo!"

"Sir," the woman said calmly, "we have spotted a young boy running east along the hills and he appears to have an explosive device with him. He is probably one of the bombers headed for the city." Looks of worry and fear flashed across the young Privates' faces in the back seat as Tony thanked her and put the radio back on the dashboard.

Tony had gone through a lot of training and he had been doing this for a while, but he felt bad for the Privates. His first time out as a Private when he first joined wasn't that big. He was with the second squad that just helped gather their fallen and injured comrades, and even helped get the injured enemies back to camp for interrogation. This was their first time actually in the field and this was a scary thing. _Being shot or killed is frightening none the least, but to just be blown to little bits with your insides flying…Ugghhh. I shouldn't think about that, _Tony thought as the truck finally pulled to a stop and everyone jumped out running towards the fleeing boy.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva David stepped out of her tent and looked out across the rolling desert hills. She and her team were to stay close to the city in watch of suicide bombers. They were mere children but still just as dangerous. She had learned that many years ago when her sister died in a bombing at school when a father strapped a bomb to his son's chest and sent him to school. It was concealed under his robes and nobody suspected anything. Her sister Tali was sitting at the table with the boy when the bomb went off and was instantly killed. _It was better that way, _she grimaced, remembering the horrible afternoon. She did not want her sister to suffer like many of the other students in the school had before they all died as well.

Her train of thought was interrupted when one of her men, Eshkol, came running up to her out of breath. She demanded an explanation right away not giving him a chance to catch his breath. She was trained to treat them harshly. If they ever wanted a chance with Mossad, they needed to always be ready to take orders, no matter what their condition was.

Eshkol was a good officer and without taking another breath, he started spitting out words at Officer David in English. Not many of the men knew English, they only knew Hebrew, and so the two commanding officers could speak freely without anyone understanding. "I just received word from Officer Segel that a boy has been spotted running along the hills in the east and has been shouting the same message for over an hour," he took a quick breath and then continued. "The boy keeps shouting 'I have escaped from Hamas, and I have valuable information. Please help, I need this bomb off my chest now!'" Eshkol looked at Officer David and waited for an order. He thought that it was a trap, but they would get the boy anyway to get information about Hamas.

Ziva thought about the situation for a moment, then yelled for the rest of her men to come out of their tents. Tal, Yosef, and Mizrachi immediately joined them and Ziva explained her simple plan. Tal and Mizrachi were to grab the boy and survey the situation. They were the fastest runners, even faster than herself, and if there was not enough time she knew they could get away safely. If it was safe to proceed, then they would get quick information from the boy where he had run from, and then Yosef and Eshkol would start heading in that direction. They would radio for a second group and then Tal, Mizrachi and herself would head up to them with the second group. She herself would disarm the bomb, for she had the most training in this, and she was simply their commanding officer. She smiled as she listened to herself explaining this and saw the men around her slowly nodding their heads in complete trust. The more she explained, the better it sounded. The only thing they thought they had to worry about was the timer on the bomb.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*


	2. The Deadly Misunderstanding

**_Here is the second chapter of Lance Corporal DiNozzo. Enjoy! :)_**

**_I own nothing but God only knows how much I wish I did._**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Deadly Misunderstanding

Tony gripped his gun and leapt out of the truck even before it came to a complete stop. The Privates followed him leaving the Sergeant in their dust as they ran after the teenage boy. The Sergeant was fast, so he was running at Tony's side in a matter of moments. The Sergeant looked at Tony and smiled, "Always rearing to go, huh DiNozzo? Why don't you go after the boy and I'll see what I can do with these Priv-." For the second time that day the Sergeant stopped in the middle of what he was saying. But this time he was just in shock and couldn't finish his sentence at all. As they ran up above the hill to cut the boy off below, they saw a group of men dressed in black running towards the boy as well. The group of 5 was running at an intense speed and they carried large guns. They looked incredibly strong and even seemed to have cold blooded look. With one look they both knew who the group of people were. "Hamas," the two large men said simultaneously. Now in a hurry they stopped at the top of the dune and laid down behind some scraggily bushes. The Privates almost tripped over them, and the last one actually did as the man in front of him laid down. He tumbled down the hill in summersaults to the soldiers' terror and he just lay there in fear behind the bushes at the bottom oh so close to the Hamas terrorists.

Hamas got to the boy quickly and started talking to him. One of them looked around and then fixed his gaze on the west. While scanning up above he spotted them and started screaming at them in Hebrew. The Sergeant turned behind him to one of the Privates and said, "What did he say Private? What did'e say?" The Private looked at him blankly and that's when Tony looked at the Private and demanded as loud as he could without yelling, "He asked you a question Private! Answer!" Private Rigder had specialized in school for language and he was a very intelligent man. One of the main reasons he was chosen for this mission was that he was a trained translator and he was able to understand anything under the most extenuating of circumstances, but being in this situation just scared the hell out of him. Plus to have both the Sergeant and the Lance Corporal yelling at him was too much. He listened to the man yelling as closely as he could, but after the terrorist volleyed a round of shots at the air in rage, the Private just messed up. He didn't know just how bad he messed up though.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Their feet hardly sank into the deep sand as Ziva and her men practically flew across the desert hills. They didn't bother using the truck since it would just be a hassle to drive and they were very close to the boy anyway. Ziva held her gun close to her side so it wouldn't bounce around and slid her hand along her waist to feel her large knife still strapped on her belt. She went over the plan in her head and started to get nervous with excitement. _This is finally it. We might actually get their location this time. We just have to get to the boy, we just have to get to the boy, we just have to get to the boy, _she repeated in her mind trying not to let a smile come across her face. Ziva just couldn't believe that the boy was able to escape from Hamas and ended up running right by their camp. It was perfect.

Tal saw the boy first and sprinted after him. Mizrachi was close behind and was soon in step with his partner. They grabbed the frightened boy and started to look over the bomb. He screamed but then dropped to his knees seeing that they were Mossad. _Oh Lord, you have blessed me. Thank you for sending Mossad. I shall surly be saved now, _the young boy thought as he gazed with wonder at the two men. The tallest man started speaking quickly and he asked him where he had run from. He had come from the west as fast as he could for he knew for sure that Hamas was right behind him. When he told the man this he looked to the all around ending with the west searching for Hamas. The tall man stood and started walking behind them. He had clearly seen something. Seconds later the other man yelled back to the group to come closer. The obvious leader of the group came sprinting toward them while the other two stayed behind.

Ziva ran to the three leaving Eshkol and Yosef in her dust. She looked ahead behind them surveying the area to see just what Tal had seen. There were American soldiers on the hill. _Good, they can help us follow Hamas until we get another squad with us. They just better not get in the way, _she thought as she watched Tal yell to them in Hebrew, the only language he knew. She heard him yell loud and clear, "We are Mossad! Hamas, Hamas," he yelled as he pointed to the west. He then shouted the same message again before shooting a volley of shots into the hills in the west. She nodded her head in approval. He told them a short message giving them no chance to mess up the translation.

She came to a stop in front of the boy and Mizrachi and only gave him a minute to explain the bomb's build to her. She pulled her knife out and crouched down to the boy. Ziva glared at the bomb in anger; Hamas had built it so that there was just one wire that could either disable the bomb or blow it up. The worst part was that it had to be disabled to be taken off of the boy and if tried before being disabled it would surly explode killing all of them. The boy seemed to sense her frustration and began to panic. If Mossad couldn't save him, who could? She looked up into the boy's eyes and he gazed into hers. He could only see her eyes, but they were beautiful. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with just the tiniest hint of midnight black. He was mesmerized and the young teen had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss the woman in front of him. She was older by only a few years and she was so gorgeous. But, once put her hand on top of his head and spoke to him like a child, the urge and immense feeling he had disappeared. He sighed and this pleased Ziva; she didn't need the kid screaming while she tried to disabled the bomb strapped to his chest. She would have just glared at him when he screamed, but it wasn't just a panicked scream, it was a bloody cry of fear. She looked behind herself instead, to find all the Americans holding their guns up at them.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

"He …he said," Private Rigder stuttered, "he said that they were Hamas, and I'm pretty sure," he gulped, "they want to kill us." Tony inhaled sharply to his own surprise. He was sure they were Hamas, but just hearing it confirmed frightened him. The young Privates looked at him for help as the Sergeant started to say something. "Rigder and Junko! You're both going to charge down that dune and start shooting like nuts. If we're going to stop that bomb from exploding, we need to get rid of them," Sergeant Gretter ordered. "But, don't kill all of 'em though. We need them for information," Tony explained. He himself was nervous about having to deal with living Hamas terrorists but what the Sergeant said next calmed him. "Lance Corporal DiNozzo and I will head down there right after you and when the situation is under control, we'll head off to the west. I'll bet you there is another group close behind. Maruno," the Sergeant said. Private Maruno looked into the Sergeant eye's and waited for his fate. "You will stay here and radio for a second squad, then come and help us down there," he said as relief then more fear washed over his face. "Let's go!"

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The boy continued to scream and Ziva just held him in place. _Just a few more wires. Hold them off, please, please just hold them off, _Ziva begged in her head. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and there was no sound whatsoever. The Americans flew down the dune firing like mad men and her men fired back. She turned to her right and saw Eshkol and Yosef running from where she had left them; they were yelling something but she couldn't hear. Then everything slowly came back and now instead of a shrill of fear, the boy was desperately trying to get her attention back to the bomb. "Please! Oh, oh God please! I don't want to DIE!!" he pleaded. The timer on the bomb now blared in her face showing the last 30 seconds. She gripped the knife in her hand and cut all the wires, except one. The 50/50 chance wire. Sweat beaded at her forehead tempting to drop on her already nervous sweaty hands. Ziva looked up at the boy and just saw the fear in his eyes. It sickened her and she almost retched. The look he gave her was of purely of misery, horror and disbelief. He didn't think it would end this way. Nobody did. Still staring into his eyes, she cut the wire and it started to beep quicker. But, it then slowed rapidly and came to a stop. She smiled up at the relieved boy just in time to see the American charging behind them.

Tony dodged bullets and aimed at everyone in front of him. He heard screams behind him and heard two great thuds hit the sand. He gave a quick sign of the cross for the Privates just as his mother had taught him, before firing at the tallest man there and watching him convulse a few times before falling head first in the sand. The last Private behind him, must have been Maruno, ran off to the right after a rather large man. He only had a small gun and knife visible and the Private seemed confident, but the decision was his death. He stumbled around after being stabbed before the large man pumped five rounds into the young man's gut. Tony looked around and saw the Sergeant shoot another down dead and run towards the other man coming from the south. The last one left was the one doing something with the boy and bomb. _Probably trying to kill him so he won't talk. They know that they all won't talk, but the boy might,_ Tony thought coldly. He was only 50 yards from the leader, he guessed, and started to fire. The man grabbed the boy and tried to push him to the sand but the bullet impacted with the boy's shoulder and he screamed out in pain. The black haired boy just laid there clutching his shoulder, consumed in his large tan robes. It was hard for Tony to shoot the boy, but he knew it had to be done. As his only fatherly figure Gibbs had told him, "A lot of things are going to hurt, but they need to be done." He was always told this when he had a hard decision to make or he had to do something he didn't want to do. All of a sudden, the man was charging at him with rage. He kicked his gun out of his hands and it flew through the air landing deep in a dune. The gun stayed at his side, so Tony knew it was going to be a fight that killed him instead of a gun. _I'm fighting Hamas, our back-up is miles away, and we just lost three of our men. I'm gonna die, _he thought miserably. He threw some punches but the man easily dodged them. He received a kick to the gut and a punch to the face. But somehow when the man leaned forward for the punch, Tony was able to grab his head and force it down. The man squirmed away and his head piece that covered his face and hair fell off revealing that he was not a he, but a she. Her face was so delicate and gorgeous. The woman, no girl, was so young too. He knew that he was pretty young, but she looked like she was only 17 or 18. He was so distracted by her beauty that he didn't even notice her pulling her gun up to kill him.

Sergeant Gretter fought with the man for a bit before he could get a bullet in his leg. The man dropped into the sand groaning. _I'll just leave him here for the second group. Maybe we'll get something out of him,_ he hoped. Out of breath he looked up surveying the area. It was then that he saw DiNozzo just standing there like a deer in the head lights while the man, no woman, pulled up _her_ gun preparing to shoot. Sergeant Gretter let out a ravage yell and fired his gun. He couldn't lose such a loyal good soldier like DiNozzo. The woman turned around at the sound to get shot in the side. DiNozzo looked up at him as in disbelief. He looked back down at the young woman below him who had labored breathing and was staring up at the sky, or was she staring at DiNozzo? The Sergeant didn't know but he yelled to him to hurry up. They needed to move if they were to catch up with Hamas. DiNozzo left the woman looking back once, but was right on his tail in a matter of moments. They ran off leaving the three injured Hamas to be picked up by the second squad.

"_Ziva? Ziva?_" Yosef said as loud as he could. She groaned in response and Yosef got up right away and managed to limp to her. Her eyes were barely open and her chest was rising ever so slowly. Blood soaked half of her shirt. Seeing this caused Yosef to curse. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. The kid was a few feet away from her and he rolled over and begged for help. "Come here kid," he muttered as he bent down in front of the kid. He pulled his hand away from his shoulder revealing a small bullet hole, but it wasn't that bad. He climbed on his back and held on tight as Yosef carried them across the desert hills.

Lance Corporal DiNozzo and Sergeant Gretter came back from their search to find the second squad picking bodies of Hamas and their men. Tony frowned at the sight but then got confused. "Wait," he said to a passing soldier, "Did the other three Hamas die? I'm mean, their wounds weren't that bad and we were supposed to bring them in…" Tony's voice trailed off at the look on the other man's face. "Sir," he said, "we only picked up three dead Hamas. There were no others." With that, Tony knew they were in trouble.

* * *

**_How was it? Any suggestions? Anything? Please oh please review. Pretty please with a caf-pow on top?_**

**_Your crazy and busy writer, Julia :p_**


	3. Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

**Ok, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been so busy. I got swamped with tests this week and I was studying every day. Well anyway, please take note this is before Ari is with Hamas and stuff and he is very nice (as you will see****) and for the person who asked me all the questions, just read and they will be answered. Oh, and italics are flashbacks if you're wondering. And underlined italics are the song(at the end). Ok, I've been talking too much, now go read!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

Ziva stirred to find herself blinded by a white light and her body covered with warmth.

_Did I die?_She wondered with the slightest bit of hope. She would have rather died from the gunshot wound than her father killing her for her failed mission. She groaned, now feeling an intense migraine and her vision finally came into perspective. She was being carried by Tal- no, he died. Eshkol? No he died as well. Was it Mizrachi? Couldn't be. So it had to be Yosef. She finally realized it as she looked past the white light to his face. It was covered with sweat and arms were around his neck. She became slightly alarmed, but then saw it was just the boy clinging to Yosef's back since she was in his arms. She gazed back up at the white light and winced away with pain to realize that it was just the sun high in the sky. And the warmth was coming from the sun, but not only the sun. Ziva shifted in her arms to see her side was soaked with blood. She was covered with warmth because she was covered in her own blood. She felt sick and shuddered away.

Yosef felt her move in his now almost numb arms and looked down. She was turning away from her side. The side she got shot in. _How did I let this happen? She shouldn't have gotten hurt,_Yosef thought to himself with anger. Ever since he had been assigned to her team, he felt feelings for her. Not love, but he felt protective over her. He was 5 years older and he felt like he was in place of her older brother since she missed him so much. Ziva was now staring up at him eyes searching for help. "We'll be there soon Ziva, soon ok?"

Ziva then looked back up at the sun, gazing into its fiery glare, then slipped back into the darkness where she did not feel the pain.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The bed was soft, the sheets were cool, and she no longer felt the pain. _What, or more likely who is trying to wake me when I am finally content?_ she thought to herself with a bit of anger. She tried to fall asleep again, into her safe place, but the person was persistent. She finally opened her eyes to see a person that put a smile on her face. "Ari!" she exclaimed trying to sit up. He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered her back down.

"Well, that takes care of one question. You know who I am," he said pulling her into a small hug being careful not to squeeze her now bandaged side.

She looked at him questionably and he answered like he did for all his patients, "You have been out for a while and we think you hit your head so I want you to answer all these questions to the best of your ability."

"Who are you?"

"Mossad Officer Ziva David, age 18, and your sister." Ari smiled at this. She stopped saying she was his half-sister a while ago because of how close they had gotten.

"What happened before you passed out?"

"My team and I were supposed to be saving a boy who had information about Hamas but the Americans who were also supposed to be fighting Hamas as well attacked us! Now three of my men are dead and we have a large problem since we also just killed three Americans!" Ziva fumed.

Ari calmed her and went on with the simple questions. "What year and month is it?"

"We are in the month of July, the 15th I think, and the year 1998."

"Good. Where are you?"

"I am in our Mossad Camp on the Gaza Strip."

"Why?"

"We are fighting Hamas and we think their camp is somewhere close. That is why father sent me here. This is why Eshkol, Tal, and Mizrachi are dead!"

Ari gave her a sad look and she pulled away from him. "No. No. Yosef cannot be dead. Please no!"

"Hush Ziva, no he is not dead. But, the boy is."

Ziva looked at him in disbelief, then in anger. "Why couldn't you save him? Why?! He could have told us vital information….he …he was too young!" She flew into his arms shaking. She tried to give reasons to cover her fear. With the boy dead, all the more reason for her father to beat her harder. Ever since her mother died when she was 6, her father beat her for not doing something right. If she didn't hold her gun right, or she was too tired to run after hours of fighting she would get slapped around. Up to age 10 she had just gotten slapped for things like this, but when her sister Tali died when she was 10, her father beat her for now the littlest things. He always told her, "You are worthless if you cannot stand and fight. You are worthless if you cry. But most of all, you are a worthless rat when you fail."

"Ziva. Ziva, when the boy fell,…his wound got filled with sand and dirt and an infection immediately started to grow. The bullet also hit a vital spot and he had continuous bleeding when he got here. There was no hope for him, but your wound was not bad and it was an easy patch up," Ari explained quietly.

He held her just feeling her shake and then felt his hand get warm and wet. All her dry sobs caused her wound to break open again. He laid her down and pulled up her shirt just exposing her bandaged stomach. He cleaned it then wrapped her up again just in time to hear Yosef, the last man from her team, ask to come in. Ari pulled her shirt down to cover the large bandage and called him in. Ziva thanked him; he kissed her on her forehead and left the two alone.

"Yosef, are you injured?" Ziva asked immediately glancing down at his thigh. Ziva always called him as his last name, just like her mother had called people by their last name.

"Yes, but I am fine Ziva. Geez, …you, ah, had me really worried."

"Ari is a great doctor and we are glad to have him with us. The …the boy died, Yosef. Our teammates died, we, we killed three Americans. Our mission was a failure," Ziva said, wincing slightly when she said failure. She never failed, she was the daughter of the Director of Mossad, and she was the best agent her father had. She was strong, skilled, intelligent, but for the first time she realized she had never failed in fear of her father beating her to death.

Yosef sat down on her cot and pulled her into a hug. He whispered softly into her ear, "One fail does not mean you are a failure. We will face Director David together. You did not act alone on this."

The words were slightly comforting, but she knew that Yosef would get off easily with a commanding officer while she would just be left at her father's wrath.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony laid on his cot looking up at the stars through the hole in the top of his tent. He had his mp3 he had gotten from Abby in and was thinking about the beautiful girl that he had seen only a day ago. Tony loved listening to his mp3 because it reminded him of his family back home. Not his drunken, abusive father and all of his gang member uncles, but his second family as he called them. That was his best friends Tim Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, and Tim's dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony liked the name, but he made him call him Gibbs. A song came on that Abby had loaded onto his mp3 and his heart felt heavy. It was her favorite song Mad World by Tears for Fear and it was on when he told them he was leaving.

_Tony stood at Tim's doorway and shifted his weight back and forth across his feet. After standing there for about five minutes he finally pressed the doorbell. Its chime echoed through the large house over the blasting music and Tim answered the door with a smile. But it quickly disappeared as his eyes looked over Tony and what he was wearing._

"_So, you gonna let me in out of this heat Tim?" Tony joked trying to lighten the mood. But it was the middle of July and he was extremely hot in his Marines uniform._

_He recognized the uniform right away. It was the same as his dad's. Tim was in total disbelief and felt so sad thinking that his very best friend that had practically been his brother for more than 10 years was going off to fight in the Marines. Tim finally snapped out of it and invited him inside. As Tony passed by him he felt overwhelmingly proud though. _Tony, the kid that put bird eggs in our teacher's chair in 9th grade wants to go and fight for our country. Wow, good for him, _Tim thought trying to be positive._

_Just then Abby, their best friend from next door called from the den. "Timmy, is Tony here yet? He told me to come over 15 minutes ago…and my favorite song is on. Yayyy!" Abby then slid on her socks across the wood floors into the hallway. Even though she would be a sophomore this coming school year, she still acted like a kid on a sugar rush. Her black pig-tails swayed with the music and she turned the volume up with the remote in her hand. She finally looked up to see Tony in a Marine's uniform and Tim looking at her sadly. Her face fell along with the remote in her hand and the back flew off sending batteries all across the floor. Gibbs walked in from kitchen and started to ask what happened until he saw Tony in his uniform hugging a sobbing Abby and Tim leaning against the wall staring at the ground. Tim looked up at his dad and moved towards Abby._

"_Abbs, I think my dad wants to talk to Tony. Come on," he whispered taking her from Tony's arms. She went reluctantly and cried into Tim's chest as he led her into the TV room. Unlike the others Gibbs had a smile spread across his face. Gibbs looked him in the eyes and said something Tony had never heard, "Tony, I am so proud of you and I always have been. You're a Marine now huh?" Tony nodded and blinked away tears. This was harder than he expected and Gibbs seemed to be reading his mind, like he always did. "You think this is hard? Ha! Now how did you become a Marine?" he joked as they walked towards the TV room to Tim and Abby._

_Abby's favorite song was coming to an end and as soon as he entered the room Abby leapt from Tim's arms and flew into his. Between sobs she said, "I am so proud Tony, … but, but I ju-just don't want to lose you! Tony, you've been like my older brother for so long. Please Tony, just take care of yourself. I can't lose you," She then stared in his eyes and almost whispered from all her crying, "When do you deploy?"_

_Tony then looked away from her eyes in regret for not telling them sooner and mumbled, "Tomorrow." Abby bit her bright red lips and sat down next to Gibbs on the sofa. He turned to Tim and he asked if they could talk alone._

"_Sure," Tim answered as he followed Tony into the kitchen._

"_Listen Tim. I know I haven't told you this, but… I really do think of you as my brother. Study hard at college make sure you take care of Abby. I would say your good enough for her," Tony joked as Tim blushed. Tim had liked Abby for quite some time and they had gotten very close over the past few years._

"_Uhh, well, thanks Tony. I'll take care of things back here and you just take care of yourself. Alright?" Tim said before he pulled Tony into a brotherly hug. A single tear escaped Tony's eye and Gibbs walked in and slapped him on the back of his head. "Oww! Hey!" Tony yelped._

"_You're a Marine now Tony. No cryin'!" Gibbs laughed as he patted Tony on the back and walked him out. The two stood at his red 1998 Camaro in silence for a little while and Gibbs finally said, "Tony, I mean it. You're a Marine now. Sempri Fi."_

"_Thanks Gibbs. For… for just being there for me all this time, and …and for basically raising me. Ju-just thanks," he stuttered as he fought back tears and he climbed in the sports car. Tony started the engine and took one last look at Gibbs standing there waving at him and Tim holding Abby in his arms as she quietly cried before pulling out onto the road._

Tony remembered it all too well and he felt his eyes starting to water, but suddenly heard Gibbs' powerful voice echo through his head _"You're a Marine now Tony. No cryin'!" _Tony sighed and just before the song ended, he put it on repeat and climbed under the covers of his small cot. He soon fell asleep listening to the creepy song and dreamed about going home. His term was almost up and he couldn't wait to go home.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere  
Their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

Children waitin' for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sits and listen, sits and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world  
A raunchy young world  
Mad world

* * *

**How did you like it? Was it good?  
****Are you guys mad at me for making Tim Gibb's son? My friends got really mad when I told them about it. I wanted Tim to be his son since Tim always seems to be left out in a lot of stories. But trust me, even if you don't like it, you will get a lot more McAbby out of it. And if you don't like McAbby, oh well.  
Please review! I live for reviews!!!!!!!! The more reviews the faster this story gets updated. I'll take any type of review, but no fire please. I need to know some people are reading!!!!! Next chapter Tony and Ziva come face to face. TBC!!!**

**PS- I'll take suggestions, nothing is nailed down yet! ****-Your crazy very busy writer, Julia**

**PSS- I'll post as soon as I can, but it might not be very fast. I am entering a hell month in like a day, so I might not be on for a while! :(**


	4. The Liasion Position

**You guys are so lucky that I had a snow day today or this would never get posted. I had homework in every subject then a major project and chorus concerts and award dinners all month. So sorry that this took such a long time, but hey, I told you guys it would be awhile. Enough of me blabbing, R&R. ****  
I own nothing, but God only knows how much I wish I did!**

Chapter 4 The Liaison Position

Eli David stared out his home office window waiting for Ziva to get home. He was already drunk and only intended to get more drunk. Only 2 days ago she had failed a very important mission and Ari had cleared her to come home now. He was going to show her what a failure she was. He wanted her to feel the pain and suffering that she had put on Mossad. And she was going to get it.

Just then, the back door opened and Ziva entered from the kitchen. She quietly sneaked through the hallway towards the stairs of the large house in hope of not being seen by her father. Even through his drunken state Eli said, "You are not going anywhere, Ziva." He put the heavy glass down on his desk and stormed over to Ziva who was standing emotionless at the bottom of the steps.

Ziva glared at her father. He was drunk. Again. Anytime he was not working he seemed to be. She hated it. She hated it mostly because she always got beaten harder when he was drunk and angry. A small weak voice told her to run up to Ari's room. It told her to scream at her father, to slap him, to tell him just how he had not been a father to her, Tali, and Ari, but she just stood there. Ziva just stood there waiting for what the louder voice in her head said she deserved.

"You little bitch! How could you do this?! I trained you better than this! You are a worthless rat," he yelled, slurring most of his words. She still just stood there, not saying a word, not doing anything but hoping for it to be over already. This drove him over the edge. He slapped her hard against the face then swung his arm back to smack her in the side. Not wanting her wound to break open again, Ziva turned so he hit her back. It knocked the wind out of her and she gasped for air as she fell to the ground on her knees. She struggled to stand, but instead got kicked in the side, breaking her wound open anyway, and smacked her head against the banister. She groaned quietly and slumped to a heap on the floor. Her small headache was now a pulsing migraine and she could feel warm blood soaking her shirt and now dripping down her forehead. She looked up at her father and he swore at her.

"You are so weak," he spat. He then grinned wildly as he said, "You are useless to me and I can't wait to get rid of you. Tomorrow morning you are on the next flight to America. You will finish your schooling there and then become the liaison on Leroy Jethro Gibb's team at NCIS. Things like what happened on Monday will never happen again. Everything has been arranged, you will be living with Gibbs until you finish school."

He kicked at her again and she pulled her arms up to protect her face. His boot smashed against her arms and she swore she heard a crack. He started to walk away but turned back and said with disgust, "Your Ima and Tali would be so disappointed in you." The words cut right through her and now even her heart ached. Even though it hurt so bad, she used her arms to pull herself up and she limped up the stairs. Ari was in his room, so she went over to his door and knocked weakly. He answered the door and his smile disappeared. She fell into his arms and cried softly, "I… I am going to… to America Ari. America." Ziva did not want to go to America at all, she wanted to stay here, finish school, then continue to be a Mossad agent. But, she would take any chance to get away from her father. Ari moved her into his room and started to treat her wounds and, once feeling safe, Ziva stopped fighting the pain and exhaustion and passed out.

Once all bandaged up, Ari carried her to her room with ease. He had been doing this since Ziva was 6 and she started receiving beatings. She had of course grown taller and much stronger, but he was used to it, plus she was still so light and small for her age. He laid her on her bed gently and started to pack her things…

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tim Gibbs woke up early this morning and took a quick shower before going to Abby's house next door. The 20 year old still lived with his dad in their large home since he was saving up for a place near MIT to further his studies after he graduated from the college right in D.C. Tim ran down the stairs and ran into his dad in the hallway, almost spilling his fresh cup of coffee. "Rule #23 Tim, rule #23. Where you going in such a hurry anyway? Abs'?" Gibbs asked.

"I know dad, I know. Yeah, I'm going to Abby's. Don't worry. We'll be back in plenty of time," he yelled as he ran out the door. Today was the day that Tony was coming back home. The three of them were going to go out to the airport to meet him and bring him home. They were doing this because they doubted Tony's dad even knew he was coming back today, and Tony was coming back to live with Tim and his dad instead of his own father. They all hated Tony's dad, but Gibbs despised him. He couldn't understand how a man could treat his child in such a way all his life. They both agreed Tony would live with them until they figured out what he was doing. He wouldn't have his own room though. He would have to share with Tim. Tim had just learned that his dad had accepted taking care of a Mossad Officer who would later become a liaison on his dad's team. The girl was supposed to be stopping situations that Tony had been in a couple days ago and have direct information on various things from Mossad. But for now, she was going to go to high school with Abby for their senior year. She was 19 and his dad had told him she was off limits and if he even tried anything she could kill him in all of 10 seconds. Tim had seen her picture in a file his dad had left on the counter and she was gorgeous. He was too nervous to even think about talking to her, but he was sure Tony would have no trouble talking to her. Tony was the most popular kid when they were in high school and he dated almost every girl while Tim was a nerd and got pushed in a trash can almost every day at school.

_Our once basically empty house will be full by this afternoon, _he thought as he rung Abby's doorbell, hoping she was awake. Tim had once rung the door bell and knocked on the door for 5 minutes before Abby opened the door. Her mom was deaf so she did not hear it and Abby had been asleep on the couch. But the door opened right away and Abby squealed when she saw him. She brought him into a great Abby hug as he and Tony called it and she yelled in his ear,

"Tony's coming home Timmy! Tony's coming home! Yippee!"

"I know Abby, I know. I'm excited too!" Abby started laughing with joy as she pulled him into the den.

"Abby, how many of those Caf-Pows have you had this morning?"

"Only 4 Timmy! Don't worry, I'm fine. Come on, what should I wear to the airport?" Abby bounded up the stairs pulling Tim with her and they were in her room within seconds. They had been best friends for so many years that her mom didn't even notice anymore when Tim went into her room.

Tim sat down and Abby opened her closet. She pulled out a little black skirt along with a fancier red shirt. "What do you think Timmy?" she asked holding it up to herself.

"It looks perfect Abby. And don't worry, Tony will be happy to see you no matter what your wearing," he yelled as she walked into her adjoining bathroom to get changed. Moments later she opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"How do I look Tim?" Tim just looked at her. She looked amazing. The skirt flowed nicely right above her knees and the red shirt hung loosely at her shoulders. Tim loved her hair the most though. Instead of being in its usual pig-tails, it was pulled back into one long ponytail.

"Ohhh…you look… you look incredible Abby. Beautiful," Tim breathed. She blushed and sat down next to him. She put her arms around him lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been so hard these past 2 years without Tony, but you made it okay Tim. Thank you so much." She leaned in and hugged him again, tucking her head under his chin. Tim could smell her shampoo and it smelled like lilacs and honey. Tim felt sad for a moment. His mom used to smell just like that before she and his sister died. He sometimes blamed himself for living, but Tim thought that he being alive is what kept his father from going insane. It had been really hard after the crash, but Abby had been there for him the whole time. His thoughts were interrupted when Abby sat up and told them they had to go. He stood up, walked downstairs and then they went outside and waited in his dad's blue Charger for a couple minutes until his dad came out and they all drove to the airport.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva woke up to find herself in her bed and Ari staring at her. She did not hurt anymore and she felt well rested. She turned her head to her side table where her small clock was, but it was not there.

Ari smiled and said, "It is 630 hours Ziva. I packed all your things. We leave at 7:30 for your 8:00 plane."

"630 hours already?!" Ziva exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. But the quick movement brought pain rushing back all at once. Her head hurt again, her side felt like it was pulsing, and her arms felt like they were on fire. She cringed and Ari put an arm around until she pushed him off and basically limped to her adjoining bathroom. Ziva shut the door and turned on the shower. She stripped down wincing away when she saw the large bruise covering her side and wound. She tried to ignore the rest of her small injuries and stepped into the shower but cringed away when the water hit her arms. Ziva looked down at them and both were an ugly purple color. She finished her shower quickly and went into her room to change. When she opened her almost empty closet she found her favorite pair of cargos and a green tank. She slipped them on but frowned when she looked at her arms again. She almost grabbed a long sleeve shirt instead, but she decided against it. _It is too hot for a long sleeve shirt. If anyone asks, I just got hurt while training, _Ziva figured. She knew the bruises would fade and hopefully they would never return again. Ziva was fixing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled from her bathroom.

Ari entered and turned off her blow-dryer before speaking. "Ziva, as your doctor, I highly advise you to not train or go for your morning runs for a week or two. But-," he said before Ziva turned glared at him. She simply stated, "I am fine Ari. You and I both know I have gotten worse. I am fine." Memories flashed in front of her eyes and repeating that she was fine was more for herself than Ari. Ari smirked at his little sister. "I was saying, as your brother, just take a few days off from training. I do know you have gotten worse Ziva, but hopefully this will be the last time. You are going off to America and now that you are out of here, I will not be coming back either," Ari continued. They both knew the only reason Ari stayed was to protect her. The last time he went out of the country she ended up in the hospital and had to lie to the doctors about what happened. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Before he left he told her to hurry up, it was already 715 hours and they both knew how their father hated being late. Ziva finished quickly and grabbed her two duffle bags before running down the stairs to meet her father and Ari.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

A red light flashed and a pretty women's voice echoed through the plane, "Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing soon." Tony gave her the famous DiNozzo grin and she smirked back when she passed by. There had been no women in his group and he was so disappointed. For two years he had had no contact with women and he swore it almost drove him insane. He wanted to kiss someone so bad, but he didn't leave anybody besides Abby behind. Tony had broken up with Jeanne a little while before he deployed because of how clingy and how easily jealous she got and he sure as hell wasn't going back to her. The more Tony thought about it, the more he realized it. He needed to find the right one. Not a girl just to date for a week or a girl just to sleep with, but the right one that would love him and that he could really love. This thought brought back the image of the girl he fought only three days ago. They later received contact from an agency called Mossad that they had attacked them instead of Hamas. To insure that nothing like that ever happened again they created a liaison position at NCIS. The agency Gibbs worked at. Tony even heard the girl was supposed to be assigned to his team after she finished school. Her name was Ziva and she was simply the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Maybe I'll see her around once she comes to Washington on Gibb's team, _he hoped as the plane came to a stop.

"Oh, oh where is he! Do you see him Tim?" Abby fretted while jumping up and down in search for Tony.

Tim sighed and wished they were looking for Tony. But instead his dad was holding up a sign that said 'Ziva David' and they were waiting for her. He looked away from the crowd in the airport and turned to Abby. "Abby, first of all, calm down. Second of all, we're not looking for him right now. He's going to be at the military gate later and right now we're looking for that girl Ziva," he explained.

Abby was about to protest when a girl tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him half to death, and asked him in a thick Israeli accent, "You are Tim Gibbs, yes?"

Tim whipped around and looked at the girl. He was a bit shorter than him but she had a perfect figure. Not to mention the green tank highlighted her dark hair and olive skin and the cargo pants complimented her long legs. Before he started drooling, Tim answered, "Yes. So you must be-."

"Officer Ziva David," Gibbs said before his son pronounced the Mossad Officer's name wrong and she killed him. She nodded and allowed Gibbs to take her luggage. Gibbs didn't hesitate and said, "Let's go you three! It's almost 5 of and we got to get to the other side of this airport for 4:00 for Tony."

Tim hurried along right behind his dad and Abby walked beside Ziva behind the two. She glanced nervously at the girl and blurted out, "Are you the one that almost shot and killed Tony?" Ziva was shocked the girl would ask such a thing, but she just nodded her head and answered, "Yes. We struggled, I kicked his gun out of his hands, but Sergeant Gretter shot me before I shot Lance Corporal DiNozzo. It was a big misunderstanding though. How did you know that anyway?" Ziva felt a bit defensive all of a sudden.

"Gibbs," she said softly. The goth stopped and turned to Ziva. "Sorry. I was just curious. I know it was a misunderstanding. I mean, like, I don't have anything against you. I'm sure I would have done the same if Tony was gonna shoot me," Abby said, rambling now, "but I probably wouldn't shoot him. Like he's been like my older brother since, since, well forever! But I get how-,".

"Abby!" Tim shouted, turning around. "I think she gets it." He turned back around and Abby went quiet again. _Oh, God. Is this going to be worth it? She's going to be my neighbor for a year! Oh, my. Think positive Ziva, she is just probably excited to see, what was his name, Tony. Yes, she probably is just excited to see him. She can't have all this energy all the time, _Ziva hoped as they arrived at the gate and a single Marine walked out.

He was tall, lean, and definitely muscular. But his face looked so soft and caring. Just how Ziva remembered him. A small smirk came onto her face thinking about him, but was startled when Abby shrieked and ran at full speed to the young man. "Tony! Tony! My God Tony!" she cried out as she leapt into his arms and cried silently. Tim was close behind and hugged him as well. The last was the silver haired man Gibbs. The Lance Corporal shined a smile at all of them and then Gibbs whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked over to her. Ziva was still standing there in her pile of luggage when he stuck his hand out to her and said, "Shalom Officer David. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. On good terms that is." He smiled at her again and she was surprised on how he did not say anything about killing his comrades. It was as if it just blew right over him.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you Lance Corporal, but please, call me Ziva," she said coolly. She noticed Abby smiling out of the corner of her eye and decided she would ask the girl about it later.

"Well then, Zee-vah, call me DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo," he said back in his best James Bond voice. Tim and Abby stifled a laugh and whispered something to each other while Gibbs grabbed the bags and rolled his eyes. When they got in the car, Tony sat up front with Gibbs while Ziva, Abby, and Tim were stuffed in the back. On the way home Gibbs announced that he wanted to take them all out to dinner in celebration of Tony's return, and Ziva's arrival. Everyone seemed so happy, and Ziva began to think that staying with the Gibbs would be good for her.

It was just before 5 when they got home and everyone piled out of the car into Gibb's house. Tony and Tim carried the luggage and Tim was only able to carry a few of the heavy bags so Tony teased him, calling him Tiny Tim the whole way. Once they were all inside, out of the summer heat, Gibbs told Tim to show Ziva to her room and everyone got quiet. Gibbs disappeared to get ready in his room and Abby and Tony brought his stuff up to his room, leaving the two alone. Tim looked up from the ground to her, and mumbled, "Follow me." They climbed the stairs of the beautiful home and walked down to the end of the hallway to a closed door.

Tim put her bags down and opened the door slowly. He looked down to the ground again as she walked in and mumbled, "Well, this is it. Hope you like it." The room was a deep purple with black furniture all around. The bed was against the west wall, next to the window, and a dresser and desk were opposite on the east wall. There was also a small closet and an adjoining bathroom. It was set up just how her bedroom at home was. She smiled and turned to the older boy and thanked him. He looked right past her all around the room as if remembering something. Ziva doubted this room was just set up for her. Tim broke the silence saying, "This was my little sister's room." Ziva just nodded and he continued, "Her name was Kelly. She…died when she, my mom…and I got in a crash. She was only 8 and I was 10." Ziva saw that letting a stranger stay in his sister's room was really hard for him and she just nodded her head in complete understanding. Tali's room was still locked up and wouldn't let anyone inside. "I will treat this room with the utmost respect Tim. I promise. I really do understand," Ziva reassured him. He smiled weakly at her before leaving her to freshen up.

Ziva took a quick shower in the large bathroom and just as she put her robe on she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she called. Muffled through the door she heard Abby say, "It's Abby. Can I come in?" Ziva opened the door for her and smiled softly at her. Abby closed the door behind her and giggled at Ziva. "I hope you're not just wearing that tonight or I think Tony will die," she said referring to her little silk robe. Ziva giggled back, she was beginning to like Abby. But her smile quickly disappeared when she said, "But I don't know what I should wear. I would like to look nice. I mean you look so beautiful." Abby was in a black dress with spaghetti straps that flowed perfectly right above her knees. Her hair was down now and had big, long curls, opposite of Ziva's straightened, pulled back hair. She was also wearing little black high heels and carrying a small black purse, tying the outfit together.

"Well, let's see what we can do," Abby said confidently. She walked right over to Ziva's bags and opened the one on top. "What do you mean you have nothing to wear?!" Abby shrieked. Ziva walked over to the suitcase and gasped. Lying right on top was a silk blue dress with a long V neck, just long enough to show a tiny bit of cleavage. Ziva picked it up and held it up to herself. It cut off mid-thigh, but continued down to flow right below her knees. She turned it around and it had a very large V cutting off near the bottom of her back. Along with it Abby pulled out a pair of blue high heels and a little white box. Ziva opened it to find a diamond Star of David necklace on a silver chain. Inside was a little note reading,

_Ziva,  
I hope you like your gifts. Father told me before you got home you were leaving so I went out and bought these for you. I know you will find somewhere to wear it. Mother always liked you best in blue. Oh, and the necklace isn't new. Do you recognize it? I kept it for you after she passed. I thought you would like to have it now that you are starting a new life. Call soon.  
Love,  
Ari_

"Who's Ari?" Abby asked. Ziva finally realized Abby had been reading over her shoulder and turned to face her.

"My brother. He always takes care of me," Ziva answered with a smile.

"Well go on! Put that baby on and let's go!" Abby turned around and Ziva slipped into the dress. Abby turned back around and gasped as Ziva finished with the straps on the high heels. "Oh, my, God! You look gorgeous Ziva. Look at yourself," Abby said with excitement. Ziva turned to the body length mirror next to the dresser and smiled. It fit perfectly and looked amazing on her. Ziva turned to Abby again and smiled widely. Ziva hadn't done that in a while. She had forgotten how good it felt. "Alright. I guess I am ready," Ziva said. "Good, the boys should be ready. They're probably waiting for us downstairs already," Abby said laughing. They both did a quick make-up check, Ziva put on her mother's necklace, and the two walked out the door. Just before they arrived at the top of the stairs Abby decided to tease Ziva by saying, "Tony's going to love you in that." Ziva felt herself blush slightly, but it quickly disappeared when they started down the stairs and the boys were looking at them. Well Gibbs was looking and smiling, but Tony and Tim were practically drooling so Gibbs gave them a slap on the back of the head. They looked back at him as if startled before opening the door for Ziva and Abby who just kept walking by to the car. Tony shut the door and locked it with his own key before turning around and almost bumping into Ziva. He gave her the famous DiNozzo smile, trying to just look at her face, not below, and said smoothly, "Let's go enjoy some dinner." He opened the car door for her and as he closed it he teased, "And maybe you'll get some dessert."

**Hope you guys liked it. Tiva is definitely forming and I would like some advice and reviews. Please tell me your fav part! Next chapter mostly friendships forming, but there will soon be more Tiva and McAbby. I'll work as fast as I can.  
- Julia**


	5. Part 1 A Night of Fun

**So sorry I took so long, again. but this time I actually finished the chapter quickly. my editor just had some technical difficulties with her computer. Took a week for her to send it back to me. Well thanks to those who are sticking with me. I split this up into two parts, it was getting kinda long, so part two will be up really soon. i'm almost done. Enough of my blabbing, R&R!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, but God only knows how much I want to.**

* * *

Chapter 5, Part 1- A Night of Fun

Gibbs ended up taking them to Tony's favorite place. It was a 5 star Italian restaurant in the heart of D.C. Tony was so ecstatic to be back in his favorite restaurant with his favorite people that he ended up ordering two of his favorite dishes. He ordered a chicken alfredo and a plate of ziti as well.

"Come on Tony. Seriously. You're going to eat all that?" Tim asked, quite surprised.

"Listen Tiny Tim, big strong guys like me sometimes need to eat a lot. Plus, this is my favorite restaurant and I've been eating SOS for two years!" Tony exclaimed.

Abby and Tim looked at him a bit confused while Ziva laughed quietly to herself and Gibbs laughed loudly. "What's SOS?" Abby asked.

"Shit on a stick!" Gibbs explained, "We serve our country and all they give us to eat is SOS!" They all laughed loudly as their food arrived.

Steam raised high above all the plates carrying the aroma all across the restaurant. Tony groaned in pleasure as the smell met his nose and dove right in. His fork dived back and forth between the two dishes quickly. Ziva spooned some of her eggplant parmesan into her mouth and could instantly see why this was Tony's favorite place to eat. They all finished their dinners quickly and were all very full.

"Alright guys. Check's paid, let's go home," Gibbs said.

They all started to go for their coats but Tony got up quickly and said, "Oh come on! It's not even late and I want to have some fun on my first night home, Gibbs. Let's go out somewhere! Uh, uh, how 'bout a movie, or bowling, or mini golf?"

"Sorry Tony. Unlike the rest of you guys I have to work tomorrow. Go ahead. Enjoy the night, but I'm gonna head home. But by enjoy, I don't mean get drunk. Got it Tony?" Gibbs questioned, looking right at Tony.

"Of course Gibbs. We're all under age anyway."

"That won't stop you DiNozzo," Gibbs joked as they all loaded into the car.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The ride home was quick and they planned on getting into something more comfortable before going out for the night. Abby ran home to get changed and leave her mom a note. Her mom wasn't home very often for she worked in a program that helped deaf children and she was always being called out for some reason. It seemed to be easier working with another deaf person for the children if anything went wrong and Abby's mom was on the top of the emergency numbers list for many families. Somebody from the program always picked her up and would drop her back off when everything was settled.

Ziva climbed the stairs and was about to go into her room for the night when Tony called after her. "Hey wait! You're coming with us right? Come on, it'll be a lot of fun," Tony said trying to persuade her.

"Umm… well…"

"It'll just be for a little bit. Come on Ziva, come have some fun with us."

Ziva considered it and then said, "Sure…why not? I will change into something comfy."

Tony smiled at her before running into his and Tim's room to get out of the formal shirt and pants.

Ziva scurried around her room looking through her suitcases for something to wear. It was still a little humid outside from the scorching summer day, so she grabbed a pair of Bermuda shorts and a tank. The denim looked nice with the black tank and sneakers, so Ziva just let her hair down, tousled it around a bit to make it look a little messy, and she was ready to go. She ran down the stairs and out the door to find Tony leaning against his red 1996 Camaro.

Tim ran out right behind her with a grin. "Hey Tony!"

"Yeah, Tiny Tim?"

"My dad told me to tell you to check out what's in the garage." Tony looked at him suspiciously and pulled the garage door up revealing a navy blue 1966 Mustang. Gibbs was leaning against it grinning and he tossed the shocked Tony the keys. Abby had walked out just in time to see the surprise and jumped up and down uncontrollably.

"Gibbs… Gibbs you got me… you got _me_ a …Mustang! It looks brand new! Holy crap! Thank you so much!" Tony jumped into the car and Abby, Tim, and Ziva followed. Tony put the keys in and the engine roared to life. Tony was speechless so Gibbs just said, "Well go on! Get out of here and enjoy the night!"

Tony thanked Gibbs again before he pulled out onto the empty street. "So, where to, guys?"

Tim looked down at the clock, it read 8:16. "Well… how about a game of mini golf, they opened a really cool new place. It's great for night games. Then there's a movie in the park at 9:30," he suggested.

Abby and Tony agreed, but Ziva gave them all a weird look asking, "What is this small golf?"

"It's _mini_ golf, Zee-vah, and it's just like golf, but with funny little shorter courses," Tony tried to explain.

"But I thought golf was boring. Why is this a fun activity for all of you?"

"Uhhh, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Golf is boring, but this is mini golf. Just trust us; you'll love it. We have been going since we were 7 and we still try to go at least one a month."

"Tim and I even kept the tradition up while Tony was away," Abby added.

They finally arrived at the mini golf course and Ziva looked around. This place was definitely not boring. Music was blasting so loud that she could feel it pulsing through her with each beat and it was actually a bit dark instead of being lit up. Suddenly lights flashed and Ziva saw the colorful spotlights dancing around like they were on a dance floor.

"Come on Ziva!" Tony called. She was still standing at the car shocked and the others were already at the booth where you got your clubs. Ziva grabbed a club and caught up with them when they were grabbing their golf balls. Even with the flashing lights, she could see the balls glowing in the dark. She could also see how happy Tony was to be home. His face was lit up with his 1000 watt smile and he even seemed to have a spring in his step. He didn't really look like the strong 20 year old Lance Corporal she had first met a couple days ago. He instead looked like a 15 year old kid having a great night out.

Abby putt first, sinking it in 2 shots while Tim took 5. Tony went after him, and even after being away for so long, made a hole in one. Tony showed Ziva how to do it by putting his arms around her. But it wasn't very flirtatious. It was more kind and sweet. She made it in 2 shots with his help and it went like that for most of the game. She had really enjoyed herself and after Tim tallied up the scores, she jumped up and down with joy before leaping into Tony's arms for a hug.

"I won Tony, I won!" Ziva shouted. Tony laughed at her and put her down. Ziva blushed slightly but Tony just smiled at her very friendly.

"I told you you would love it! But of course you couldn't have done it without my help," Tony joked.

Abby laughed and smacked his arm, "Oh just shut Tony! She could have beaten you without your help _and_ missing an arm!"

"Hey!" Tony protested as they got in the new car. "Where to next Tiny Tim?"

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes before saying, "There's a movie in the park tonight in like 10 minutes. And… they're playing Ferris Bueller's Day Off."

"Awesome! This is so perfect. I haven't seen that movie in like two years!" Tony yelled in excitement. It was Tony's favorite movie and since joining the Corps., he hadn't seen it in a while. Tim and Abby rolled their eyes remembering how Tony had watched it every week for 5 years after discovering it, then watching it at least once a month for years after.

Tony parked by the playground and everybody got out. The screen was set up right in front of the playground, also in front of many benches and picnic tables as well, but there were no seats left. So, Tony climbed on top of one of the tunnels, helped Abby up, then Tim gave Ziva a boost up next to Tony. Tim surprisingly jumped up with ease and pulled himself up the rest of the way gaining a shout from Tony.

"Wow! Tiny Tim isn't so tiny anymore, huh? You got some muscles now!" Tony laughed.

They sat and watched the movie together, laughing hysterically almost the whole time and Ziva could feel it. She could feel the warmth and friendliness the three people beside her gave off. How did she accept them so quickly? More importantly, how did they accept _her_ so quickly? It felt right though; just being with them. Ziva smiled to herself as the movie ended. She looked at her watch and it read 23:07. No wonder she was tired and almost falling asleep against Tony. The boys jumped down and Abby and Ziva slid off into their arms. Ziva stood still for a moment shaking off sleep's grasp before walking to the car. Abby didn't bother though; she just snuggled closer to Tim, falling asleep as he carried her over to the car.

It was almost 23:30 when they got home and they had all had a long day. Tim started to carry Abby home but Tony called him back over when he read a note left on the door from Gibbs. Tim put down the now awake Abby and read the note.

_Tim-  
Abby's mom called. She will be out of town for a few days. Abby will stay with us till she gets back. Air mattress is blown up to be put in Ziva's room- if she is okay with that. If not, you boys sleep downstairs, and give Abby your room. Goodnight.  
-Gibbs_

Ziva read the note over his shoulder and gave a tired smile, "I am fine with that. I do not see why not, so of course."

Abby thanked her as they all went in the house. They all said good night after putting the air mattress in the girl's room and went to bed.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony and Tim went to their room and once the door was closed Tim said, "You know Tony, Ziva seems really nice, hot too."

Tony slipped into an old t-shirt and shorts and nodded to Tim. "Yeah, she's pretty funny too. She's really strong too. I brushed against her arms and damn does she have muscles. So what happened between you and Abby while I was gone?"

Tim climbed into his bed, on the opposite wall of Tony's, and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, why?"

"'Cause you two definitely have something going on."

"No we don't. Well, I mean, I guess so. I kinda hope, Tony."

"Good Tin-, huh? Guess I can't call you Tiny Tim after tonight, you carrying Abby all around and everything. I'll have to find something else to call you now, Tim."

Tony could hear Tim laughing as he said goodnight and turned out the light. "Yeah, goodnight Tim," Tony mumbled as sleep took him.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The two girls were settling down for the night when Abby asked, "So Ziva, umm…what do you think of Tony?"

Ziva considered it at looked at the goth in front of her. She was in a skeleton tank top and skeleton shorts for pajamas. Her hair was down and Ziva finally saw how long it was. Being up in such high pony tails Ziva hadn't noticed that Abby's hair actually reached down to the middle of her back like her own hair. "I think that Tony is quite kind, funny, I can tell he really cares about his friends. I also think that it is very honorable serving his country and being in the Marines."

Abby nodded understandingly, but then looked at Ziva again. "But what do you think of _he himself_?"

Ziva at first was confused but then smiled at Abby. "Well, Tony is very muscular and he is quite good looking, I suppose."

"Yeah, you suppose," Abby mimicked with a laugh.

Ziva gave her a glare and this made Abby laugh even more. "At least I am not bad like you. You have it bad for Tim."

Abby blushed and gave Ziva a small glare back. The two just laughed quietly together and this made Ziva smile. She had not just talked about boys with anyone since her sister died. She had had many relationships since her sister, but she had not had anyone to just talk to about it. It was nice and that night Ziva realized how many basic things she had missed so much: laughing, talking, and just being with people her age. Ziva turned to just thank Abby for the day, but Abby had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? whats ur fav part? Please review, I haven't gotten much so far. I am completely open to suggestions and ideas.**

**Ur busy writer, Julia**


	6. Part 2 A Grand Slam Day

**Hey guys! I told you I would post soon! Hope you like it cause it'll be a little while before I post again. I'm gonna be really busy with ski club and visiting the old people at the nursing home this week- if I get better quick enough. Got a stupid cold from my dad and I've been feeling like crap since. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing (except for Adam, Tyler, Mary, Hayley, Danny, and the Grittens) but God only knows how much I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 5, Part 2- A Grand Slam Day

At precisely 5:00 AM Ziva woke up on her own and began her morning routine before her training. But she quickly realized that she was not in her home anymore in Tel Aviv, but in Washington D.C. with the Gibbs. She considered it for a moment and then with a small smile did something she had not done since she joined Mossad 10 years ago. Ziva got back into her bed and slept in.

Only for a few hours though. She woke again at 7:00 AM and decided she should get up. Feeling very refreshed from sleeping in, she grabbed her running clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She slipped into her light green Soffe shorts and a white sports bra. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. Her face dropped as her eyes saw the bandage that covered her wound. _I should not go running. Ari said-. Screw what Ari said, _she thought to herself. _And if anyone wonders, let them wonder. I am Mossad and we all deal with this all the time, _Ziva told herself. She was convinced, so she stepped over Abby and ran down the stairs.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony awoke refreshed and quite happy. It was the first night in a while he had slept without nightmares of being blown up in a bombing or being pumped full of bullets. He was convinced it was because he was home with his 'second family'. He walked over to the window and felt the warm morning sun hit his face. The birds were singing, there was a slight breeze, and Tony suddenly felt like going for a run. He slipped on a dark green under armor t-shirt and white basketball shorts before walking out just in time to see Ziva leaving.

"Ziva!" he called. She turned around to look up the stairs as Tony bounded down them. He ignored her bandage and said, "You look nice this morning. Going for a run?"

"Yes Tony. You are too, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Hey, uh, do you want me to…to uh, show you around. You know, show you some running routes and around town if you want," Tony suggested.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Alright! Let's go then." With that, they both ran out into the day and down the sidewalk. Tony led her around the block, pointing out houses of families he knew, then through town, ending at the park.

"Please Ziva, let's take a break. Please," Tony moaned. They had been running for a half hour straight and he had to run quickly to keep up with her. But she seemed hardly fazed, even with her wound. Tony was amazed, but he just had to take a break.

She laughed at him, but sat down on one of the benches. "Oh, thank…you," he panted.

"What Tony? The Marines not train you hard enough?" Ziva joked with him.

"Ha. Very funny, Zee-vah. Bet I could beat you home though."

"You could not."

"Oh yes I could, Ms. David!" Tony shouted as he ran off down the street. Ziva smiled and quickly caught up with him. She laughed loudly as she got ahead of him in the home stretch and she arrived in the driveway first.

"I told you Tony! I can beat you every ti-," she shouted before Tony ran up behind her and tackled her to the grass. They wrestled around for a minute and then Tony had her pinned to the ground.

Tony's face was inches from her's and Ziva could feel her heart pounding. His eyes stared into her's and she stared right back into his. They were like green emeralds dancing in the sun and Tony finally broke the peaceful silence. "At least I can beat you at wrestling," he breathed. Ziva grinned.

"Oh really?" Within 2 seconds Tony was flipped and Ziva sat on top of him smirking. Tony huffed and gave her a glare causing her to break out into a laughing fit. She rolled off and Tony helped her up.

"Come on. Gibbs is probably already up making breakfast. That means we have to move quick before the two sleepy heads get to the showers before us," Tony told her as they walked inside. Tony was right. They could hear Gibbs in the kitchen and the smell of eggs floated out into the hallway. Just then, a door upstairs closed and Tony raced up the stairs. Ziva followed him to see Tim walking into the bathroom just before Tony. He smirked at him before closing the door leaving Tony standing there with a pout on his face. Ziva giggled as she walked into her room to find Abby still sleeping.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

When Ziva came out of the bathroom Abby was grabbing some clothes to bring with her into the bathroom along with her toiletries. She said good morning and walked out. She could hear Tony in the shower singing Sinatra and smiled to herself. The house had such an upbeat feel and it just felt great. She walked downstairs to find Tim having breakfast and Gibbs running out the door to work. She waved good bye and went to sit at the island with Tim. She grabbed some eggs and starting eating right away. The run had made her quite hungry.

"Have a good run?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking Tim."

"You know Ziva, you could use contractions," Tim suggested.

"Oh…well I am sorry. I did not know they bothered you. I will try to not to use them anymore. I am not doing such a good job already, yes?" she joked lightly.

Tim shook his head fiercely while saying, "No, no, no. It's fine. It doesn't bother me. It was just a suggestion." An awkward silence drew out, but then Tony entered from the hallway. He grinned at the both of them and grabbed a plate of eggs. They talked quietly about the news and the world and Abby joined them shortly after.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Abby asked. She was completely filled with energy. A whole different person than Ziva saw waking up only a half hour ago.

"I thought of what we did last night. You choose now, Tony," Tim said through a mouth full of toast.

Tony leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. Then all of a sudden he flew out of his chair and shouted, "Baseball!"

"What?" Abby asked.

"Baseball," Tony said a little more emphatically now. "I haven't played in the longest time. I mean, I know we haven't played since we were kids, but…I just wanna play so bad!"

"Alright Tony, alright," Abby laughed. "We still have some bats and gloves in the garage. I bet I have some stuff for Ziva too."

"Cool, let's go," Tony said piling the plates into the sink. They all started to go off to the garage and Ziva followed nervously. She tapped Tony on the shoulder and he turned around to face her. He grinned; he never seemed to stop grinning, his eyes looking up and down her short white denim shorts and her low cutting yellow top.

"Ummm, Tony? I… I don't know how to play baseball," she said, pushing the words out all at once.

Ziva expected his mouth to fall and to shout, "What!?!" or "What's wrong with you?", but he just looked at her kindly and said, "Well I guess you'll have a lot of firsts here in America. Don't worry; I'll teach you." With that he took her arm and pulled her into the garage with the others.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Abby tossed the gloves, bats and ball into the trunk and hopped in the car next to Tim in the back. Tony backed out of the driveway and sped down the street, only slowing down when coming to a stop sign. There at the corner was a group of kids playing hacky sack and Abby told Tony to pull over. He pulled over to find Sarah McGee; her two brothers, Adam and Tyler; her boyfriend, Jimmy Palmer; his two sisters, Mary and Hayley; along with the Gritten triplets; and Danny Felly.

"Hey guys!" Tim and Abby called in unison. They waved and started to walk over to the car.

"Since when do you guys hang out with the McGees, Palmers, Grittens, and Danny?" Tony asked. When he left, Tim and Abby hardly knew them, but now they all seemed like best friends.

Abby ignored him and leaned out the window to talk to Sarah. She invited them to join them at the park since they needed more players and they all ran off to get their gloves and meet them at the park.

Abby sat back down with Tim and Tony leaned back and said, "So you're Mr. and Ms. Popularity now, right? So I leave and you take over my kingdom, Tim?"

"When were you ever King Tony?" Tim whined.

"Umm, how 'bout high school, my little Joker?" Tony teased as he pulled into the parking lot. Abby and Ziva were laughing along with Tony while Tim just frowned fiercely at Tony.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The teams were split up into one team being Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, and the Gritten triplets- George, Frankie, and Harold. The second team was Sarah, Adam, Tyler, Jimmy, Mary, Hayley, and Danny. Tony told Ziva some of the simple rules and put her at second. She still seemed a bit nervous so Tony told her she would be fine and gave her a friendly shove off to her position.

Tony pitched for the first inning with 2 strikeouts and Frankie caught a pop-fly shortstop. When they hit, Abby and Harold got on base and George hit Abby home with a single. Then Tony got up and hit them both home pulling the score up to 3 to 0. The second, third, fourth, and fifth innings didn't go so well with the score 6 to 9 at the end of the fifth.

Tony pulled the team together and told them, "Alright guys, we only have one inning left and we're down by three. Loser has to buy lunch, and I don't know about you, but I don't really want to pay for their lunch! Come on! Let's win this!" They took the field, got the three outs quickly, and came back to the dugout for the lineup.

Frankie got up first, hit it to third and barely made it to first. Tim was right behind him with a nice pop to left, but the other team kept the two of them at first and second. They were all getting excited, but Abby got up next striking out after three fouls. Harold was up now and he hit a pop fly to second keeping Frankie and Tim still at second.

Adam McGee was pitching and as Tony came up to the plate he shouted jokingly, "Easy out everybody!" Then to Tony, "Are you ready to buy my lunch, Marine?"

Adam was a bit younger than Tony, but Tony remembered him from the high school baseball team. He had played with Adam and they always joked that they were happy Adam was on their team so that they didn't have to hit off of him. Adam McGee was truly an incredible pitcher, so Tony just answered him, "As ready as I'll be, Mister Hotshot!"

After Tony said "Hotshot", the ball came flying at him and he smacked it into right. He, Tim and Frankie barley made it to the next base, but when they got there they cheered for the person that could win it for them. Ziva lifted her bat and stuck her feet into the batter's box nervously. Adam grinned wildly at her and he pitched the ball. The first one whizzed by her, and everyone else thought she was frightened, but instead she was calculating the speed and time she should swing. She decided to wait out another to make sure of her quick calculations and a second strike was racked against her. This time she was ready, and as the ball left Adam's finger tips Ziva started to swing. She made contact and the ball went flying. It hit the back fence and everybody cheered. Frankie, Tim, and Tony ran ahead of her calling to her to follow. She just came out of her shocked state and started sprinting when Danny Felly grabbed the ball and threw it into Mary. By the time Mary was throwing it into Adam, who had moved to catcher's position, Ziva was already half-way between third and home.

"Slide, Ziva! Slide!" her team screamed with excitement from the dug-out. Without even knowing what she was doing, Ziva slid home knocking Adam off his feet as he caught the ball. Tony rushed to her side and picked her up.

"The first time you play, you hit a grand slam Ziva! A grand slam!" Tony yelled as he hugged her. The rest of the team came out and gave her a high-five and even Sarah's team came over to congratulate her. Tim and Tony tossed the gear in the trunk, and then joined the rest of them across the street at Dairy Queen, where the other team was buying them lunch.

"I'll take a chili dog, onion rings, and a Reeses Blizzard, Adam. What would you like, Ziva?" Tony asked as he came up next to her.

"Hmmm. I think I will have a chicken sandwich and a strawberry shake. That seems like a good victory meal, right Tony?" Adam smiled at them as he walked away with their order and got everybody else's' order.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva sipped the last of her shake, and then threw it in the trash can. Sarah, Jimmy, their siblings, and the Grittens had to get going, and Danny was going to pick up his little brother down the street, so Abby, Tim, Tony, and Ziva were left eating their ice-cream alone.

"We still have half the day left. How about we go back home for a swim?" Tim suggested as he swallowed the last of his Blizzard. They all nodded in agreement and got in the car.

Abby and Ziva went to their room and the boys went into their room. "What suit, Ziva?" Abby asked holding up two suits. Ziva looked back and forth between the black suit and the red one with black skulls on it, before pointing to the black one. Then Ziva held up a red one and gray one for Abby to choose.

"Red," she said coolly. They slipped into their bikinis and then Ziva turned around to Abby's gaping mouth.

"What? What is wrong, Abby?"

"God! I know I'm pale, but you make me look like a ghost! You're so frickin' tan, Ziva!" Abby yelled.

Ziva laughed, then answered, "Well, Abby, one, I am Israeli. Two, I spend most of my time in the hot desert sun." The two laughed as they walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. Abby led her to the back door, onto the patio, where the boys had left towels for them. As soon as they came into view by the pool, Tony whistled loudly at them causing Ziva to grin.

Behind her, she heard Abby shout, "Look out, Timmy!" She ran and jumped into the in ground pool right next to him in a cannonball. They splashed water around and dunked each other under until Tim picked her up and tossed her easily to the other side of the pool.

"You coming in or not, Zee-vah?" Tony said stretching out her name. She smiled and then dove into the water without even making a splash. She swam around under water searching for Tony's blue shorts with Hawaiian white flowers on them. She spotted him and grabbed his feet making him jump high in the air out of the water. Ziva surfaced to find Tony panting hard and clutching his chest while Tim and Abby laughed loudly.

"You… you really scared me, Ziva. Geez. Hey Tim! Call 9, 1, but wait for me to tell you if I need the last 1. God, I think you almost gave me a heart attack, Ziva!" Tony yelled, regaining his breath.

She waded closer to him and smirked. "Oh really?" she breathed.

He now smirked back and said, "Well yeah, my little Israeli ninja."

"So I'm a ninja now?" Ziva countered coming closer.

"Definitely."

"Hmmm." Ziva was now only inches from him and placed her delicate hand on his muscular shoulder. "Well, I guess only a ninja could do this," she whispered. Ziva pressed down on his shoulders shoving him into the water. Tony went under and then grabbed her legs, putting her on his shoulders.

Ziva screeched as he surfaced, now on his shoulders high above the water. Tony grinned at Tim and Tim got the hint. He ducked under water and grabbed Abby's legs pulling her on top of his shoulders. She screamed just like Ziva did and clutched Tim's head almost falling off.

"Chicken fight!" Tony screamed. Tim came at them quick with Abby still clutching his head laughing now, and Tony started running towards them too.

Ziva looked at the three of them in confusion and she yelled to Tony, "What!?! Tony, what do I do?"

"Just fight, Zi. But don't kill 'em!" he joked. Abby then came at her grinning fiercely. Ziva grabbed Abby by the shoulders and the two girls struggled pushing back and forth for a minute before they broke apart. Ziva took a deep breath, but it was taken away from her when Tony moved his hands up and down her silky legs for a better grip. His hands tightened around her calves right below her knees and he moved forward again. Ziva grabbed Abby's shoulders again and pushed harder. Abby almost fell off, but Tim grabbed her legs and held her in place.

_He is very strong. But Tony and I are stronger, _Ziva thought as she gave a final shove, pushing Abby off and into the water. She and Tony cheered loudly, but her yell was cut short when Tony leaned back to drop her back into the water. They swam around for what seemed like hours until Gibbs came home and grilled some steaks. They all got out, dried off and then joined Gibbs as he sat down at the patio table.

"This is delicious, Gibbs," Ziva said politely. Abby and Tim nodded in agreement, but Tony just laughed quietly to himself.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, Gibbs, this _is_ the only thing you can cook. It ought to be good."

"It is not. I can cook… umm…well…"

"Exactly, Dad," Tim said quietly.

Gibbs gave them both the 'Gibbs glare' as Abby called it, then gave them what Abby called a 'Gibbs slap'. It was quiet for a little bit, but then Gibbs started to tell them about the case he and his team had worked on for the week. He told them how all week one of his agents, Ricky DiRozzo, bugged his other agent, Danielle Todd, about her tattoo. Then he told them how one of their newbies, Paul McHart, ran right threw a car wash after a suspect. He liked to make his team think he was annoyed by them, but he loved coming to work every day with them. They were hilarious, and made the gruesome crimes they came across workable.

They hadn't realized how late it had gotten, so they cleaned up the dishes and went up to their rooms. It was about 2:30 AM when Ziva woke from a sound sleep when she heard their door open. She grabbed the gun from under pillow and pointed it at Tony and Tim who were standing in the doorway.

"God, Ziva! It's just us!" Tony said in a loud whisper. She put the gun back under her pillow and Abby started to stir.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I was going to the bathroom and when I was coming back, I remembered there was a meteor shower tonight. Come on. Tony and I came to get you two to watch it," Tim explained as he helped her up. Tim pulled Abby down the stairs and Tony grabbed Ziva's arm pulling her down the stairs. They ran out the back door onto the patio, but they didn't stop there. Tony and Tim continued to pull the two girls further back into the yard where there was a clear spot in the tree heads. They laid down and stared up at the sky.

Ziva turned to Tony who was beside her and said, "But, Tony. I do not see anythi-."

"Wait. Give it a moment, Ziva. Shhhh," Tony interrupted.

It was silent and suddenly a meteor flew across the sky. Ziva let out a small gasp as the whole shower began. They flew through the sky like small bombs, but it was still so beautiful. The four of them lay there for the next 20 minutes just staring at the sky. Near the end of the shower, Ziva looked to her left at Abby who was beside her. She had fallen asleep and was resting her head on Tim's shoulder. The shower ended and Tim picked Abby up to put her to bed. Ziva and Tony laid there in the silence, but Ziva knew they needed to talk.

"Tony. I am sorry. For hurting you. I know I did not physically hurt you. But my teammates killed your friends. It did not have to happen that way. I want to be your friend, Tony. I just feel as if I hurt you."

Tony breathed out, still staring at the night sky. "I knew it would be hard, over on the Gaza Strip. They were my friends, but they're gone. I want new friends, Ziva, and I want you to be one of them," Tony whispered. He was now on his side staring at her in her little tank top and shorts. For the first time since she met him, Tony was completely serious. He meant it and this made Ziva smile. The tension was lifted and this made Ziva smile even more. She sat up and Tony put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, making her come close to crying. She hugged him back, and they walked back to the house together feeling incredibly light and happy as new friends.

* * *

**How did you like it? What's your fav part? Please review. i've been sick and reviews are my medacine. Help me get better. Please? thanks!**

**-Julia**

**ps- i know the things with the agents didn't happen at the same time, I just think they're really funny and I liked them. So yeah, thats why its in there.**


	7. A Morning of Hell

**Here is chapter six everybody! I know it's short, but it felt right to leave it there. Hope you like it! MAKE SURE YOU READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

Chapter 6- A Morning of Hell

Ziva and Tony going for their morning run had become a routine for everybody. They would go for their run, come back and shower, then start breakfast while Tim and Abby took their showers. Abby's mom would be coming back this afternoon; she had been away for a week already. This was the longest she had been away in a while and the family she was helping insisted she go home to Abby.

Ziva met Tony at the door just after 7 that morning in her black Soffe shorts and black sports bra. She smiled at him in his grey basketball shorts and white under armor t-shirt. He always looked great in under armor. It showed off his muscles and six pack.

Tony thought Ziva looked great too. Gibbs' friend Ducky came over yesterday to check her wound and he told her she didn't need the bandage anymore. Now Tony could see her tan, toned stomach and he made a small groan when he saw it.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva smirked as they turned onto Olive St.

"Oh, sorry…nothing," he said embarrassed before he came to an abrupt stop in front of a large mansion.

Ziva kept running, not noticing at first, but when she did she turned around to see Tony staring at the mansion in fear. "Tony?" she called quite concerned. She jogged back over to him and said his name again. He got startled, clearly shaken from terrifying thoughts, and just stared at her confused.

Finally he got out of his shaken and confused state and mumbled to Ziva, "Why, why don't you just…just go for a lap around the block and then wait for me back here, okay? I have to do something."

Ziva didn't understand, but she just nodded her head and ran off. Tony watched her disappear around the corner before going down the small walkway to knock on the massive door. The knock echoed through the front hall and a small woman dressed in maid clothes answered the door.

Her mouth dropped and she screamed with joy. "Master DiNozzo! You have returned! But…please. You shouldn't be here. Your father…he is drunk again," she explained quietly. Tony hated his father. He made his childhood hell with being drunk all the time and using him as a punching bag. But he had to tell him he was home. Tony half knew his father wouldn't care, but the other half wanted to believe he would be happy he was home.

"It's alright, Rose. I guessed that when I came here. Even that this hour," he added harshly. He knew where his father was. It was where he always was when he was drunk. His dad's study had shelves of liquor and he always drowned his sorrows there.

Tony paused before the door of the study and asked himself, _Do I really want to do this? It won't end well. Yes. I have to do this. If I walk away now, he may always think I'm still over there and that's not right. He's a bastard, but he should know. _Tony took a deep breath, and walked into his dad's office.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. sat at his mahogany desk drunk and angry when his 20 year old son walked in. DiNozzo Sr., had in fact, forgotten all about Tony going into the Marines and was just mad as hell that his son ran off and didn't go to college. He was supposed to go to Ohio State for football, get drafted, and then live as a millionaire when his career was over. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. hated how his son just ran off and ruined his life. _His _kid wasn't supposed to be a loser like the rest of the world. Tony had made him look bad and he was going to get it. Hard.

"Hey, Dad. I'm…I'm back."

"Yeaaahh! I can see that, you little freak!" DiNozzo Sr. slurred. He had walked away from his desk and now he was standing right in front of Tony breathing hard on him. He smelled like whisky and even the smell of it made Tony's throat burn. He made a small face at the scent and immediately regretted it. As a kid he always remembered to not make a face, but being away from home for a long time made him forget.

This angered DiNozzo Sr. and he gave Tony a shove. Tony stumbled and tried to say something but his father pushed him again. This time he pushed harder and Tony hit the wall. Tony knew he was probably stronger than his father, but he would never fight back. He instead put a hand on his father's shoulder and tried to calm him down, but DiNozzo Sr. yelled at his touch and grabbed his arm. Tony gave a small gasp as his father kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground next to his father's desk. Tony accepted his father's kicks and blows not even thinking of doing anything about it. His mind wandered to what his mother had told him before she died as he waited for his beating to be over…

_Tony was in the playroom with his new red fire truck he had gotten for Christmas when their maid Rose called for him. Tony got up and ran into the hallway to find Rose searching for him._

"_I'm right here, Rose!" Tony called as he ran up to her. Rose was like a grandmother to Tony ever since he was born, and even more now since his mom was sick._

_Rose gave him a sad smile and tried to hold back tears. Tony became worried and asked her what was wrong. She bent down to his height (which wasn't very much since he was only six) and said, "Tony, you understand how your mommy is very sick, right?" He nodded, his face still contorted in worry and fear. Rose took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, the doctor says she isn't getting better…and she, she won't be getting any better." She was barely choking out the words now, not knowing how to tell the young boy the bad news. "Tony, I know this hard, but…but you need to be strong. I'm going to take you now so…so you c-can say g-goodbye," Rose choked out as she pulled Tony toward the stairs._

_Tony numbly followed Rose trying to understand. If his mom wasn't getting better, what would happen to her? And why was he coming to say goodbye? Where was his mom going? Rose opened the door and Tony walked up to his mother's bedside. She grinned weakly at him and scooted over. Tony grinned and hopped onto the bed next to his mother. _

_Cecilia DiNozzo coughed loudly, then in a weak voice said to her son, "Tony, my sweet boy, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Mommy."_

_She pulled him closer so he could hear, her voice was getting so tired and whispered, "Tony, Mommy is going to a special place. A very happy, beautiful place where I won't be sick anymore. I won't be here with you anymore, but I'll be watching over you."_

_Small tears were welling up in Tony's eyes now, but he still held back from crying._

"_I…I need you to watch over your father down here though. Okay, Tony? Your father is a good man, but sometimes…sometimes he gets angry. I want you to make sure nothing happens to him, alright? I know you can do that for me," Cecilia murmured to her son. She put her arms around him and Tony leaned in. He nestled his head on his mother's chest and finally let out his sobs. They laid there crying together for about 15 minutes and then Cecilia DiNozzo's monitors started to beep angrily. They pulled Tony away and the doctor called time of death less than a minute later._

Tony was now alone in his father's study, curled up in a ball on the ground. Then, even though it hurt his chest, Tony let out silent sobs for his mother's death, his father not loving him, but most of all, the horrible pain his body was in. Then, Tony DiNozzo slipped out of consciousness while blood pooled around his head from one of the many things his father had dropped on his head.

* * *

**How was it? What was your fav part? Okay, guys, well...this won't be updated for a little while. Very sorry, but I have mid-terms (even though I'm only in eigth grade, I'm taking high school classes) and I will be very busy with studying and ontop of that I have projects in all other subjects. BUT! If you leave me many reviews, I will work very hard after everything is done and will make next chapter very long! Plus, next chapter will have Tiva, Tiva and more Tiva, IF you leave me many reviews! Thanks!**


	8. Nightmares to Reality

**Hey! Finally! So sorry about it taking so long, but I was so busy with school and other stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda. The worst part though is that when I finally finished, stupid fanfiction here had some troubles uploading! So I had to delete an uploaded chapter I had, and copy and paste my new chapter from microsoft word(if anybody else is having trouble and wondering). Also thanks to Sbteja for helping me upload! U rock! Well, here it is, my longest chapter ever(13 complete pages). Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but God only knows how much I want to!  
PS- PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTOM! THANKS!**

Chapter 7- Nightmares to Reality

Ziva was not a very patient person and after waiting 2 minutes outside the house Tony had gone in, she decided to give him one more minute before she went in after him.

She leaned up against a tree with a sigh and looked across the street to the park. She and Tony should be running a lap through there by now, but Ziva had asked if they could try a different route this morning, and this is what she got.

_What is taking him so long? _Ziva wondered as she walked up to the door with purpose. She knocked on the door and suddenly, what Tony would have called her ninja senses, tingled. Something wasn't right and Ziva could feel it.

The door opened slowly revealing an older woman looking terribly distraught. "Yes? How may I help you, Miss?" she asked quietly.

Ziva tried to ignore the frightened look on the woman's face, which was bothering her quite a bit, and starting hounding her. "Did a man about my age just come in here, brown hair, green eyes, oh, and he is wearing gray shorts and a white tee?"

"Yes, Tony just came in here and I told him not to come in, but-."

Ziva ignored the rest of what the woman was saying and pushed past her. She yelled out in protest but Ziva kept walking.

"Tony?" she called. She was now walking quickly through the elegant hallway. As much as she was nervous, she couldn't help but notice how lavish all the paintings and windows that covered the walls were. It reminded her of her own home and her father, and it made her shudder.

"Tony!" Ziva called again, panic rising with every step she took. Ziva was now at a slow jog searching the rooms through their arched doorways.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed once more as she ran through the large, mosaic glass doors of what looked like a study and gasped.

"TONY! Tony, please, please, no," she whispered as she knelt down to his side and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

A heavy glass whiskey bottle laid next to Tony's head, cracked in two, and covered in blood. His blood continued to pool around them, it now daring to move around her knees.

Ziva yanked the silk curtain down with a grunt and pressed it to Tony's head. It immediately started to get warm and wet and tears threatened to fall from Ziva's eyes. But she wouldn't let them, she needed to stay calm.

Then just as she was going to call to the woman, she appeared at the doorway and shrieked. A phone was in her hand and she began to dial rapidly.

Ziva returned her attention to Tony and whispered his name again and again.

"Tony, please, Tony, come on, open your eyes, please. Tony, Tony…Tony, ple-please," she begged. But he just lay there, looking sweet, like he always did when he was asleep. But he wasn't just dozing off on the couch after a movie they had watched with Abby and Tim; he was drifting off into darkness. She only knew Tony for about two weeks now, but she already knew Tony was an incredible person, and even more incredible friend. Sure he was annoying, but she secretly loved his jokes, whether they be appropriate or not. She couldn't lose him.

"How long until they get here?" Ziva asked turning to the woman.

"Gibbs will be here in one minute, Miss. Oh, and Ducky is already on his way to Gibbs'."

Ziva was flabbergasted. What was wrong with this woman? "You didn't call 911!?"

The woman, Ziva now saw she was the maid, looked hurt and confused. "But, I'm…I'm not supposed to call them, I call Gibbs instead. He always said to call him if something happened," the maid tried to explain.

Ziva still didn't understand, but she was sure Gibbs would explain later. What mattered now was that they were running out of time and Gibbs still wasn't here. Ziva bit her lip thinking, and then, ignoring her legs' and arms' protests, picked Tony up and began to carry him through the halls.

She had to get Tony help, she couldn't wait for Gibbs anymore. Just as she ran out the front door searching for help, Gibbs pulled in and jumped out.

"Gibbs!" she yelled as she rushed to the car. Gibbs opened the door and Ziva slid Tony in and sat down, resting his head on her lap. Gibbs was already driving around the corner back home when they both heard a soft groan. Ziva gasped and looked down at Tony. His eyes flickered and she could see him trying to wake, but he was still unsuccessful.

Gibbs pulled in and threw open the doors. He grabbed Tony from Ziva and rushed into the house. Ziva could still see the Marine in him. He was so strong and cared so much for his family. Ziva wondered if she would ever become a part of that family as she ran in behind Gibbs.

Ducky was already there, waiting in the living room, and said, "Oh my, Jethro. What happened to our dear Anthony this time?"

Gibbs put him down on the couch and Tony groaned again gaining an "oh good, he's responsive" from Ducky. Gibbs turned to Ziva and Ziva choked out, "I am not sure what went down, but I am sure that he got hit on the head with a whisky bottle. Oh, and he groaned when I touched his back. Gibbs, should I call Abby?"

He nodded to her and went back to helping Ducky. Ziva walked out into the kitchen and shook her head violently. _Why am I getting so emotional? I am acting like a child. Is America making me soft? Or are Gibbs, Tony, Abby, and Tim making me soft? _She wondered as she got herself together before dialing Abby's cell.

Abby's mom had gotten home earlier than she was supposed to. She actually got home just after Tony and Ziva left for their run. Abby went right over to see her mom and was going to have breakfast with her. After she would come back over to get her stuff and hang out with her and Tony for the day. Tim had left yesterday afternoon to go up to Rhode Island to help a friend with her computer. He was going to stay over for two nights, and even though Abby would never say it, Ziva and Tony agreed she was jealous.

_Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg!_

_Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg!_

_Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg!_

"Abby here!" Abby shouted through the phone.

"Abby, it is Ziva. Something has happened."

"Wh-what? What's wrong, Ziva?" Ziva could hear Abby's voice wavering through the phone and swallowed hard.

"Tony went into a mansion while we were on our run and told me to come back for him. I…I waited and then went in after a while. I found him…I found him bleeding on the floor with a broken whisky bottle next to his head!" Ziva wailed, forcing the last sentence out quickly.

"Damn! Not again!" Abby cried. "You guys went on Olive St. and went in house 246, right?"

"Yes. Who lives there? Do you know who did this to Tony!?!"

"Ziva, I'm just going to come over, alright? Ducky's already there, right?"

"Yes. The front door is open, Abby. Bye."

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

It was already 9:00 AM when Ducky finished up with Tony and Abby had explained everything to Ziva. Abby told her how it was just after Tony's mom passed away that he got his first beating from his father. His maid, Rose, got so worried when Tony said he didn't feel good and she saw a bruise on his shoulder she brought him to the hospital. Abby also told her that Tony got so upset and kept saying he would make his mom mad, he never told anybody how he got the bruise. The next time it happened, he hid it. Eventually, as the beatings got worse, and Tony and Tim became closer friends, Tony just came to Gibbs. Then Gibbs went to Ducky, and the two of them convinced Rose to just call Gibbs if anything else happened.

Ziva frowned softly at the thought of Tony being slapped around by his father and thought, _Poor Tony. Nobody should have gone through what I went through. Especially Tony._

Ducky stood in the doorway and smiled. Ziva was fitting in nicely. Gibbs had given him Ziva's file to profile her and Ducky could tell Ziva was not one to accept others easily. But in a matter of two weeks, Ziva had gotten close to not only one, but three people. Ducky smiled again and cleared his throat. Abby and Ziva turned to him, their eyes hopeful.

"Tony received multiple bruises on his back and stomach, and I suspect two bruised left ribs. And of course the most obvious, a laceration on his forehead. I was most worried about this, but Ziva, you stopped the bleeding and probably saved Tony's life. I wouldn't have been able to get Tony to the hospital quick enough if need be," Ducky explained. Abby and Ziva were still looking at him hopefully and Ducky chuckled.

"Oh, sorry! Don't worry my dears. I managed to stitch young Anthony up, and he is awake and resting in bed. He is still a quite shook up, so be gentle. I expect he'll have a miserable headache soon, so say hello, and then let him rest. Alright girls?"

They nodded quickly and thanked Ducky as they ran up the stairs to see Tony. Gibbs was coming out of Tony's room and the two ran into him almost spilling his coffee.

"Watch it, girls. Rule #23, rule #23. Hey, could you girls watch over Tony today? Ducky and I need to get to work. We have a triple homicide. Two lieutenants and their daughter were just discovered this morning," Gibbs asked.

"Sure," Abby piped. She and Ziva went into Tony's room to find him lying on his bed in his Riverside High School sweats and a gray t-shirt.

"So, does he have any more of those rules?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah! About 50 of 'em. I haven't even learned them all yet."

"They're for his agents. But he makes us follow some of them, like…rule #15! Always work as a team," Abby explained as she sat down at the end of Tony's bed, careful not to sit on his feet.

"Or rule 6, never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

"Rule 7, always be specific when you lie."

Tony grinned wickedly at Ziva, then said, "You'd love rule 9, Zi. …Never go anywhere without a knife!" The three laughed loudly and just as they were settling back down again Tony said, "But the most important one is the one you just heard. 23, never, _ever_ mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live!" They broke out into laughter and after finally calming down Ziva stood.

"Well, I guess we should let you rest, Tony," Ziva said softly. Abby nodded and started to get off the bed.

"Ahhh, come on guys! I would rather have some company than just lay around all day. Come on! Don't worry, even if I get a headache, I've got my Advil right here," Tony complained.

"Fine," Ziva said with a smile, "but unlike you, I did do some running, so I need to take a shower." Ziva walked out leaving Tony and Abby talking on the bed.

Ziva started to think about what Tony was wearing and felt her ears get warm. At least she was out of the room now. _What did it say on his sweats? R…H…S on the left leg, and Football on the right. Riverside High School. That is the school I will be going to. Wait, then it said football. Mmmm…he played football. _As much as Ziva didn't like to admit it, and it wasn't popular in Israel, she was a sucker for football players.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony, Abby, and Ziva played poker on Tony's bed for about two hours with little money they could scrounge up and Ziva ended up winning $33.57.

"Alright! No more poker or I'll lose all my money!" Tony said, exasperated that he lost so badly.

"Yeah. No more, _please_, Ziva. You'll clean us both out," Abby complained.

Ziva laughed at the both of them and shoved the money (mostly coins) in her pocket. "Fine, fine. How about I make us lunch? Alright? Make up for how bad I beat you!?" Tony and Abby gave her a small slap causing them all to laugh again.

"Seriously though, what would you guys like?"

Tony thought, then said, "Umm, turkey, lettuce, and mayo on white."

Ziva nodded and turned to Abby. "I'll have…bologna, Mexican shredded cheese, Dijon mustard on an onion bagel."

Ziva and Tony's mouths dropped and Tony started to have a laughing fit while Ziva yelled, "Geez, Abby! That sounds disgusting! Did Tim knock you up or something, 'cause that sounds like a crazy craving to me!"

Abby's mouth dropped and Tony laughed even harder so that he started to cry. "No! A friend made me try it and it's actually a very good sandwich! And for your information, _I'm _still a virgin!" Abby yelled.

Then Tony grinned and said, "Whoa! What's that supposed to mean, Ziva?"

Ziva gave Abby a small glare, then turned to Tony and said seductively, "That, Tony, is none of your business." Ziva walked out of the room and Tony turned quick to Abby.

"Abby," Tony whispered, "what do you know?"

Abby just giggled at him and slid off the bed. "Maybe I'll go help Ziva in the kitchen." Abby walked out quickly leaving Tony confused and a little shocked.

Abby found Ziva in the kitchen making the sandwiches so she walked over to the fridge to grab some sodas. "Sprite fine?" she called as she grabbed three in her arms. Ziva nodded as she came next to Abby to put everything back in the fridge. Abby turned around to see Ziva looking at her sandwich curiously.

"Go ahead," Abby encouraged.

"What?"

"You know you want to! Go ahead, take a bite!"

Ziva looked back and forth at the sandwich and Abby and then took a small bit of her friend's sandwich. Abby stared at her hopeful as she swallowed the small bite.

Ziva shuddered, then said with a laugh, "It is better than jasmine tea with lime, I guess."

Abby scrunched her nose at Ziva in confusion then asked, "Ummm, what's that?"

"Oh, just my family hangover remedy," Ziva said sweetly as she took the plates and climbed the stairs. Abby stood shocked, then ran after her.

"Whoa Ziva! You're a bad girl aren't you!?"

Ziva snorted a laugh, then responded as they walked into Tony's room, "Oh, Abby. You have not seen anything yet."

The three ate their lunch while listening to the radio and chatting. Then Abby jumped up startling both Ziva and Tony and yelled, "Ohhh! We gotta call Timmy! He has to know how you are Tony. He doesn't even know this happened! Come on, we have to call him right _now_!"

Before long Tim was on speaker phone and filled in on what happened. Tony actually told all three of them what exactly happened with Tim on the line. He said he only wanted to tell the story once, so he was going to wait until Tim got home, but he might as well do it now.

After Tony finished, Tim told them all about his time in Rhode Island. He had finished with the computer early, but Claire had convinced him to stay for the rest of the week. He told them how he and Claire went to the beach together, then played a computer game all night long.

"Nice Tim! Now tell me, is she hot?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's so pretty, smart, and has a great sense of humor. The best part though, is she thinks I'm cute and funny."

"Wait, you're sure she's hot?" Tony teased. Ziva laughed with him and Abby gave a soft fake laugh.

"Yeah, are you sure Timmy?" she asked. Tony continued talking and Ziva frowned. Tony didn't see it on her face, Tim didn't hear it in her voice, but Ziva could see the pain Abby was in as she listened to Tim talk about this hot, smart, and funny, 'level five sorceress'.

"Ummm, it's getting a little late, so I'm going to get on home. Alright guys?" Abby mumbled to Tony and Ziva. They nodded and then she leaned closer to the phone and yelled, "Bye Timmy! Come home soon!" She gave a fake smile and walked out of the room.

"Oh, bye Abs! Don't worry, I'll be home soon," he yelled sweetly just after Abby had rushed out of the room.

"I will be back. I am going to go to the bathroom," Ziva said out loud, then mouthed to Tony, _I am going to check on Abby._

"Okay Ziva. Bye. I gotta get going too, Claire's calling me," Tim explained and suddenly they heard a girly laughter in the background and Tim whispering, "Not right now Cee. I'm talking to my frie- ohh, ohhhh! God, Cee, mmmm." Then Tim said quickly into the phone, "Uh, bye guys!"

Tony's eyebrows were raised and he was staring incredulously at the phone while Ziva just rolled her eyes as she ran after Abby.

Abby held back tears as she ran down the stairs hoping Ziva would not follow her. But of course, Ziva was at her side in a few moments. She didn't even say anything; she just put an arm around her shoulders and gave Abby a soft hug. Abby just leaned on Ziva for a minute and then Ziva whispered, "She is just some girl in Rhode Island. Do not worry. Abby, Tim _really _likes you. He is just having some fun, and then he will come back here where he will be all yours."

Abby sniffed, then answered, "Yeah. I…I know that. I don't know even w-why it gets me s-so upset."

"You get upset because you like him! It would make me upset if T-the guy I liked was with another girl. Abby, Tim thinks that this girl is hot, smart, and funny. But I _know_ he thinks that you are beautiful, intelligent, and hilarious. Do not worry Abs, she is nothing compared to you," Ziva encouraged.

Abby grinned at Ziva and pulled her into an 'Abby hug'. "Thank you. I needed that," she whispered into Ziva's ear before opening the door and walked home.

Ziva locked the door and climbed the stairs to Tony's room again. Then just as she walked in, Tony tossed something at her and she caught it with one hand.

"To-_ny_!" Ziva yelled as she chucked it back at him. He put his hands up and laughed as it hit his chest and fell into his lap.

"Geez, Zi! It's just a hacky sack. I was seeing how fast your ninja reflexes were!" Tony said while waving his arms in the air like ninja.

Ziva thought about for a moment, and then told Tony to pass her the hacky sack. She did what Tony told her and kicked it with her feet. She played around with it and soon it was flying high in the air landing on her head, her back, and even at one point Ziva did a back bend and it landed on her flat stomach.

_Man, _Tony thought, _she's really good. She _looks _really good too. Wonder what it would be like to see her dance._ Tony gave his head a small shake as his mind started to wander to dirty thoughts and was relieved when Ziva handed him back the hacky sack, obviously done.

"Thank you Tony. I had never played sacky hack before, but it is very fun," she said with a grand smile.

"First, it's hacky sack and second, you're really good. Sure this is your first time playing?"

"Yes, Tony. I am having many firsts in America."

"I know one first you didn't have in America," Tony said seductively.

Ziva groaned then moaned, "Can you not just drop it Tony?"

"Come on, just tell me!" he begged and gave her the puppy face.

Ziva sighed and crossed her legs Indian style on the end of Tony's bed. Ziva then said, as if it nothing, "I was 16 in a weapons carrier with my boyfriend. It was during a bomb raid and, well it…it just happened. Satisfied?"

"Very," he said with his 100 watt grin.

Then Ziva stared at Tony and said in a small voice, "Well…what about you, Tony Playboy DiNozzo?"

"You want to know about _my _first? God, that's like trying to remember what you had for dinner a month ago," he joked.

But Ziva didn't find it funny and snarled at him, "Are you really that horrible? You just think girls are sex toys and when you're done you just get rid of them, do you not? I bet you don't even remember their names!"

She slid off the bed and started to walk away when Tony called after her, "Ziva, wait! That wasn't right to say. I shouldn't have joked about that. I do remember all of them and my first was my girlfriend Susie Todd. We went on an overnight class trip to Philly and I got my own room. Then she just snuck over and, it happened. It was in sophomore year, we were both 15. Alright?"

Ziva sighed and sat back down, but this time on the desk chair. Then suddenly she blurted out, "Wait, Todd? I am supposed to be replacing Agent Todd after I finish school. You slept with her daughter!?!"

Tony grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "She's not the sweet little Catholic girl she looks like."

Ziva rolled her eyes and they moved into an uncomfortable silence. Tony broke it and said, "Hey, I bet you've never seen James Bond before! Come on, let's watch it! They're great movies, I mean like the action is incredible and Sean Connery is-."

Before he could go on jabbering about James Bond, Ziva stood and grabbed one of the tapes sitting on top of the TV and put it in. She came and sat back down just as the opening credits started.

About an hour and a half later the ending credits came on and Ziva stood. She cracked her neck and looked over to Tony who was fast asleep. The meds Ducky had given him finally caught up with him. Ziva flipped off the light and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a couple ingredients, and then started making pasta with red sauce.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of Ziva's cooking and she spooned some out onto two plates. She brought them up to Tony's room and turned the light back on. He woke up right away with a start, but smiled when he saw her. He convinced her to pop in another James Bond movie and they ate their dinners on their laps.

It was halfway through the movie that Ziva finished her dinner and sat uncomfortably in the desk chair. Tony noticed and scooted over. He patted the bed and told her to join him. Ziva stood reluctantly, and then laid down on the bed beside Tony. She immediately went back to watching the movie without a second thought.

As the two of them laid there together Tony truly felt stupid for saying what he said and didn't even know why he did it. Didn't he want to be different now? He thought back to what he told himself on the plane and frowned slightly. As much as he wanted to find the right girl, a small part of him still wanted to have those one night stands and those one week only girlfriends. _Is that wrong?_ he wondered with a touch of shame. Tony pushed the troubling thoughts away and tried to focus back on the movie.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

As the movie went on, the daylight faded and fell away from the window making the movie the only light in the room. Tony thought it would be awkward with Ziva on the bed with him, but it wasn't. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the movie. Even when Ziva got tired and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder, it wasn't weird. Instead, it was sweet and made Tony smile. Then as she drifted off, Tony placed a blanket that was sitting at the bottom of the bed on her. But he was careful not to take advantage of her sleepy state and (still while letting her lean on his shoulder) left some space between them. He then turned off the TV with the remote, and drifted off himself.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva's head fell to the pillow and she woke with a start. Her hand flew under the pillow in search of her gun, but couldn't find it. She got worried and sat up quickly to find herself in Tony's room. Relief washed over her and Ziva looked calmly over to see that Tony had turned over and she must have just fallen off his shoulder. What worried her though, was that Tony kept on tossing and turning over violently. He looked like he was having a bad dream- no a bête noir- and was in terror. Ziva stayed by his side, waiting to see if she should wake him. She remembered when Ari had a bête noir when he was 11 and she ran to his side to wake him. He was startled and tackled her to the ground. After that, she learned to only wake someone from a bête noir if it was necessary. So she waited, watching for if it got worse.

_Tony stood in the doorway of his father's study motionless and silent. Even at age 10, he filled in for the maids when they had their day off and his father had called him for something._

_"Tony," his father slurred. "My throat is sore. Get me some tea, now!"_

_"Yes, father," Tony answered softly before swiftly moving out of the room and into the grand kitchen._

_Tony was old enough now to realize that his father's throat was always 'sore' because of how much he drank all the time. This was the first time his father had asked for tea though, and Tony was a little curious. _He's probably just drunk again and he doesn't know what he's talking about_, Tony thought._

_He opened the cabinet and got up on his tippy-toes to see two boxes of tea. His face scrunched up in confusion and pulled the two boxes down. One was a box he hadn't seen before and the other he recognized. It was the tea his mom had always drunk. He remembered making it for her up to the very day she died._

_Tony shrugged and took out some tea from the box his mother used. He filled the kettle with cold water and put it on to boil. With the cabinet still open, Tony pulled a chair over and climbed up on it. He looked at the mugs and decided on the mug he had given his father 5 years ago for Christmas. It was almost a year later when his mom passed away, so she had only used her matching mug for about a year. He remembered how much she loved her 'World's Best Mom' mug and how she used it for her tea every morning. His father had never used it though. He hardly even said thank you for the gift Tony had paid for with his own saved up money._

_The whistle starting blowing and Tony hopped down from the chair. He made the tea quickly and entered the study carrying the 'World's Best Dad' mug with a big red heart next to the word 'best'. Tony placed it on the desk with a smile and his father just stared at it, and then glared at him._

_"Is everything alright Father?" Tony asked in a small voice._

_His father didn't break his gaze from Tony and said calmly (which was a big first), "What is this, Tony?"_

_"It's tea. You asked for it, 'cause you said your throat hurt."_

_"I know it's tea! But this is Lipton tea! The tea your mother drank!" his father exploded. "Are you trying to kill me!?!"_

_Tony was shocked, his green eyes grew wide and his lip trembled. "W-what do you mean? I-I would never try to k-kill you," Tony stuttered, but inside Tony only knew how much he wanted to._

_Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was in a drunken rage now and didn't realize what he was revealing to his young son. "You're lying! You- you-you're trying to poison me just like I did to your mother! I know you are! You ungrateful little bastard!" He smacked Tony across the face and Tony stumbled and fell against the wall._

_Tony was shaking uncontrollably, trying to understand what his father was saying. He knew his father was a horrible man, but he never guessed he would make his mom- _his own wife-_ suffer like that, and then just let her die._

_His father screamed and hurled the tea against the wall right above Tony. The mug matching the 'World's Best Mom' shattered and hot tea and glass poured down on Tony. He shrieked in pain from the boiling liquid and cried as shards of glass scraped down his small, bare arms. Finally everything stopped pouring down on him and Tony looked to the floor through his bleary eyes. Sitting in front of him was the piece of the mug that said 'best' with the heart next to it. It seemed to be mocking him and he pushed it away, not even caring about the small gash it made on his hand. _

_His father stood in the doorway and kicked him. "DiNozzos don't cry," he muttered before ordering Tony to clean up the mess. DiNozzo Sr. glared at his son and walked away in disgust._

_Tony cleaned up the mess and then fled up the stairs to his room. He went into his private bathroom and turned on the water of his frosted glass shower. The hot water rinsed off the now cold sticky tea and his cuts bled clean. He finally climbed out of the steamy shelter and threw on a pair of baggy sweats and his navy blue under armor shirt. Tony jumped in his king sized bed and curled up in a ball under the thick covers. That night he cried himself into hours and hours of horrific nightmares of his mother drinking the tea, then screaming for his help as she died slowly and painfully._

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony's eyelids started to flutter and tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Ziva decided she should try and wake him now, it was getting much worse. But just as she reached out to shake his shoulder, he shot up in the bed screaming. His quick movement caused her to fall off the bed with a thud. By the time Ziva got to her feet Tony was screaming loudly, "HE KILLLED HER! HE KILLED HER! HE KILL-"

Ziva grabbed his shoulders and yelled his name. Instead of calming down though, his eyes grew wide and he threw Ziva to the ground. She hit her head on the little IKEA nightstand and yelped as she fell. This broke Tony's frightened trance and he jumped to the floor.

"Ziva, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to! Are you alright?" Tony asked with worry as he wiped away the few tears that fell. Ziva sat up and stared into his eyes. The usual green sparkling emeralds she loved were now dark and bleary filled with worry for her, and terror from his bête noir.

"Yes. I am fine, Tony. But…are you alright?" Her eyes searched his for an answer, and she could almost see the wall coming up in protection.

The quick 'yeah' on his lips disappeared, the wall lowered, and he sighed before answering, "N-no. I'm not, Ziva."

Ziva got him to sit up on the bed with her and rubbed his back gently as he explained what he just dreamt about. It broke Ziva's heart to find out how Tony had to watch his mom die because his father dumped poison in her tea bags.

"I haven't had that nightmare in a long time. But I remember it now. I used to dream about that day so much when I was a kid, but I guess I just forgot about it over time. I guess that what happened today, at my place, with my dad, it jogged my memory," Tony finished.

"You are okay now, Tony?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yeah, I think. Ummm, thanks for listening Ziva. Nobody else has ever listened to me…when I ever tried to talk about this," Tony said sincerely.

"Of course, Tony. I will always listen, Tony," she reassured him. He nodded and reached for the Advil. He popped the lid open and poured out about 5 pills.

Ziva's eyes widened and she put her hand over the pills. "Tony…?" she whispered, her words thick with worry and anger. She was worried he was going to try and make the pain 'go away'.

"Calm down Zi. I have a headache, and I'm only taking two. I would never do drugs. Sure, I drink and sleep around, but I don't do drugs," Tony reassured her. She pulled back her hand and he popped two in his mouth. He tossed the other three in the bottle and put it down on the side table.

"Well, I should go to bed, Tony," Ziva said as she stood.

Tony watched her walk to the door shivering in her dark purple short shorts and black spaghetti strap cami that she had changed into hours ago. "Wait Ziva. Why, why don't you just stay here? I-I mean, like, there's only a couple more hours of the night and this bed's already warm," he suggested awkwardly.

Ziva smiled and walked back over to the bed. "If that is what you want Tony," Ziva whispered seductively. She climbed into the bed and nestled into the pillow. She turned over to face Tony and grinned at him. "Just to let you know, Tony. Touch me, and you lose your hand," she threatened sweetly. She turned back over and fell fast asleep very quickly. Then, with Ziva at his side, and not being the only one that knew about his mom, Tony felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**How was it everybody? Okay, I have an idea to keep it interesting for reviews. I will give you two questions for each chapter, like what was the funniest part, or what was the saddest part, or even how did you feel about this part.... Then, I will chose two people, one best from each question, and they will be mentioned in the next chapter! It keeps it interesting for me, and hopefully *crosses fingers, bites lips nervously* it will be intersting for you. Oh, but please, so I can pick two people, please just answer one qustion in your review. Thanks!**

**So here are the questions for this week. We'll start off simple.  
1. What was the funniest part?  
2. What was the saddest part?**

**Thanks again everybody! Next chapter will get very interesting, shall we say...**

**PS- JUST FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES, I AM CHANGING ZIVA'S AGE! SHE IS 18 NOW, WILL TURN 19 AROUND JANUARY(I THINK). SO JUST AS AND UPDATE,  
ZIVA-18  
TONY-20  
TIM-20  
ABBY-17**


	9. Ugghhh, Shopping

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. As for the winners of the Questions Competition-**

**For the funniest part- "funniest would be the whole freak out abby had about being a virgin. i can see those pig tails flippin around as she was yellin and freaking out and her head shaking back and forth. lol" from Betherzz**

**For the saddest part-"The saddest part was the nightmare. I'm glad Ziva was there for Tony." from horseninja**

**Thank you guys so much! You rock and you get cyber cookies and milk!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but God only knows how much I want to.**

**Oh, P.S.- Can't believe I forgot this, I skipped up a month, so we're at the end of August. That means summers almost over and school is startin' soon! Yay!**

***I just put a poll up, if anyone's interested in some voting! I want to know what you guys think!***

Chapter 8- Ugghhh, Shopping

"Come on, Abby. Do we have to?" Ziva complained as Tony pulled onto the highway to the mall.

Tim laughed beside her and Abby turned around and told her, "Of course, Ziva! This is your first party in America! You have to look hot, and that dress of yours is a little too…dressy. So, we have to get you something!"

"So why do Elf Lord and I have to come?" Tony asked, joining the conversation.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that, Tony!" Tim protested and reached to hit Tony.

"Oh, just leave Timmy alone, Tony," Abby said before she gave Tony a Gibbs slap and continued, "Well one, I don't think you have anything that really fits anymore for a party, Tony. Two, Tim, we _really _need to find you something; and three…my car's in the shop."

Tony gave a small sigh at Abby while Ziva moaned as they pulled into the busy parking lot of the D.C. mall.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The music in the store blasted and Ziva hardly heard Abby knocking on the door. "Pleassseee, Ziva! It's so cute and I'm sure you look so good!" she encouraged. Ziva had gone into the dressing room 5 minutes ago and refused to come out.

Tony poked Abby and asked her, "Abby, what did you make her try on?"

Abby turned to the dressing room and smiled. "Look for yourself, Tony."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, and then turned just in time to see Ziva opening the door all the way.

She stood there nervously, not knowing what everyone would think. She thought the skirt was too short, and the tube top didn't cover enough, and that it made her look like a slut. Abby noticed her biting her lip nervously and sighed.

"Ziva," Abby said and made Ziva's head snap up. "That is not slutty at _all_. I know it's different from what you're used to, but you look good. Not slutty. Not bad. Just hot," she finished with her hands on her hips.

"Wow, Zi," Tony breathed. He gazed up and down at the fresh white tube top and the dark denim mini skirt. It was short, tight, and fit her just right. "You look great."

"See Abby! Tony thinks I look 'great'. I am not getting this," Ziva yelled over the pounding beat of the new song.

"Oh come on, Ziva. I meant you looked nice. That tube top goes all the way up to your armpits and the skirt goes down to your mid-thighs. It looks great, Zi. You look nice," he paused and turned around to point to a random girl walking by. "_She _looks slutty."

The girl he pointed to was wearing a light pink tube top that cut down right on her cleavage and a black mini skirt with big fraying rips that rode up on her upper thighs with each step she took. Covering her calves were black leather stilettos, making her legs look even longer.

Tim nodded in agreement and Ziva gave Tony a soft smile. She went back into the dressing room and changed back into her cargos and t-shirt. When she got out she went right up to the cashier and pulled out a bunch of bills. She joined them at the door and was confused at their gaping mouths.

"What?" she asked as she walked down the packed hallways between Tony and Tim.

Tim said what they were all wondering and asked, "Where did you get all that money? That was like…$200 you just had in your purse."

Ziva rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "My father is Director of Mossad. Let us just say, it pays well."

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The four of them sat in the food court finishing up their meals. Abby, Tim, and Tony were very surprised to figure out how much Ziva loved Chinese. She ordered some lo mien, orange chicken, white rice, and an egg roll. Everyone else was finishing up their burgers, fries, and pizza while Ziva still had most of her chicken left. "Come on Ziva! Hurry up with that chicken! We all still have to get something for the party," Abby joked looking at her watch.

Tony, Tim, and Abby went to throw out their garbage and when they got back there were only 3 pieces of chicken left. Tony grinned and whispered to Abby and Tim, "Let's give Ziva some _help_ with that chicken." Abby and Tim smiled as they sat down and this made Ziva eye them suspiciously.

Then, just before Ziva stabbed another piece of chicken with her fork, Tim and Abby used one of the plastic forks at the table to grab two of the pieces. They popped it in their mouths and laughed quietly as they swallowed. Then as Ziva glared at them and Tony noticed her distraction. He reached over to her plate with his plastic fork to grab the last piece. It fell from his fork and Ziva reacted. She smacked his fork away and stabbed it. Tony knocked it from her fork to the plate and the two fought for the last piece fiercely. Finally Ziva stabbed with a small yell, hidden by the laughing of Tim and Abby, and lifted it up to her mouth. But before she could put it in her mouth, Tony leaned in and ate it right off her fork. He smirked as he chewed right in front of her. Their faces were only inches apart and Ziva could smell the cool mint tic tac he had just eaten on his lips. She couldn't help but smile and notice how brightly Tony's eyes sparkled. They were filled with laughter and contentment, but their moment was spoiled by the high, cold voice of a girl that walked up right behind Tony.

"Tony?" the voice purred in a smooth French accent. "What are you doing in D.C.?"

Tony stood slowly and pushed in his chair before facing the girl. She was dressed in tight black Bermuda shorts and a light pink t-shirt. Her light brown hair hung over her shoulders partially covering the Y and E in the word Yale. Her green eyes gleamed deviously and her friends stood smugly with their arms crossed behind her.

"I'm on leave, Jeanne. So, I came to spend it with my friends," Tony said simply. His voice was emptied of the fun they were all having only moments ago. Jeanne gave a small smile and nod to Tim and Abby and then her eyes found Ziva. She raised her eyebrows and looked between her and Tony.

"Then…who's _she_?" Jeanne questioned suspiciously.

"_She_ is Ziva David," Ziva answered stepping forward. She stood next to Tony face to face with the strange French girl who was now looked her up and down with fierce eyes.

"Where are you from…Iran?" Jeanne sneered. This angered Ziva and she took a step at Jeanne. Thankfully, Tim grabbed her shoulder from behind, stopping her from smacking Jeanne. As much as he wanted to put Jeanne in her place, Tim didn't want a scene. Jeanne was obviously trying to piss off Ziva to 'eliminate the competition' like she always did when they were in high school. Any girl Tony tried to become friends with, she would try to drive them away by pissing them off. She always made them look like the mean bitch, and her the sweet little girl Tony would comfort. It pissed him off and he always thought Tony could do better than Jeanne and was so happy when Tony finally dumped her. But now she was back and trying it again, still the clingy, devious girl she always was.

Jeanne put her hands up in protection and slowly backed away sarcastically. "Whoa….geez calm down, Day-vid!" She and her friends laughed loudly at Ziva who was trying to calm down, but Jeanne purposely saying her name wrong set her off again.

"It is pronounced Dah-veed, and I am not Iranian, I am Israeli! And now I suggest you leave us alone before I kill you with this fork!" Ziva spat.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Jeanne challenged.

Tony took a step forward in front of Ziva and was only inches from Jeanne's soft face. He glared into her eyes, and leaned in. Jeanne shivered as he pushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear, "Jeanne, I don't need you making Ziva's life hell. She's my friend and you can't change that. I've moved on, I suggest you do as well. Now, please, go with Emily and Charlotte, and leave us all alone."

Tony took a step back and Jeanne glared incredulously at him. "Emily, Charlotte!" she spat and her best friend and little sister looked up. "Let's go. _Now_!" Jeanne turned around and strut away, Emily and Charlotte following closely. But just before they got out of earshot, she turned around and yelled back to Ziva, "Hey Day-vid! Go back to Israel, you slutty terrorist!"

Ziva swore in Hebrew, but before she ran off to snap Jeanne's neck, Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She shouted something in French and Jeanne turned around, eyes bulging in surprise. Tony didn't have any idea what Ziva said, but it sure shocked Jeanne. Then out of nowhere, Ziva flung her plastic fork through the air and Jeanne ducked. It smacked into the wall, and stuck with a SMACK!

Jeanne shrieked, and Abby thought it sounded just like a dying chipmunk. She yelled something back in French and ran off around the corner with her two minions comforting their distraught friend.

Ziva was still in Tony's arms and he was soothing her. He let go of her and she gave a heavy sigh. She then turned to the three of them and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Zi. Jeanne's just a bitch," Tony said.

"But I do. I should not have acted like that. So I am sorry. It is just hard to stop being Mossad and letting people speak like that. But I still shouldn't have let my emotions take over like that," Ziva explained harshly.

"Come on, guys. We still have to get something for me and you two," Abby said trying to change the subject.

Tim tried to help get off the subject and started walking off with Abby to another store. Tony nudged Ziva as they walked along. She turned and he whispered, "So what'd you say anyway?" Ziva just laughed and hurried to catch up with Tim and Abby.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tim frowned as the cash register swallowed up his $50 bill in exchange for the washed out jeans and maroon polo Abby and Ziva convinced him to get. He grabbed his bag and joined Tony at the door. He held his bag of washed out jeans and a t-shirt just like Tim and sighed before telling Tim where Abby and Ziva disappeared to.

"They went to Victoria's Secret while you were checking out. They told me, to tell you, we need to meet them over there as soon as you're done. Then we're going to the store that Abby likes to get something for her. You know, the store you say scares you?" Tony explained as they came to the doorway of Victoria's Secret.

They both looked inside at the pictures of the models in the lacy lingerie. The two slowly entered the bright pink store to be surrounded by the brightly colored bras and thongs. They felt awkward in the women's store and finally spotted Abby and Ziva. They were both grabbing something from the 50% OFF table and Ziva turned around to lock eyes with Tony. She gave him a sly grin as she held a dark purple, lacy bra and thong set and walked slowly over to the cashier. Abby walked slowly behind her holding a deep red and a midnight black set. Both Tony and Tim groaned softly, then blushed with embarrassment before fleeing the store.

Ziva and Abby giggled softly as they watched the boys flee the store in embarrassment. "Come on, boys! Time to go to Vampire's Delight. Best…store…ever!" Abby exclaimed as Tim groaned in disagreement.

Abby finally picked out an outfit and paid. When Tim asked what she got, she said that she wanted it to be a surprise. "Alright, Abs," Tim laughed as he put an arm around her and walked her out to the car with Ziva and Tony. It was getting late and Tim had received a call from Gibbs while they were in the store. He said that he was going to finish up a report, then escort Director Shepard to the Navy dinner. So, he was going to be back very late. Tim smiled as he had heard this; he always thought that his dad and the Director had something going on, but he never said anything about it.

"Why don't we call and order a pizza. We can pick it up on the way home," Tony suggested as he drove the Mustang onto the highway. They all agreed and Ziva called in the order on her cell.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

About two hours later, Tony, Ziva, and Tim were finishing up the last of the two extra large pizzas. Just as Abby came back from the bathroom, Tony let out a large belch that made Ziva jump and Tim and Abby laugh. Ziva gritted her teeth and slapped Tony on the arm. They all laughed harder as Ziva screeched, "You are _disgusting_, Tony DiNozzo!"

"That's Lance Corporal Anthony DiNozzo Jr. to _you_, Zee-vah," Tony said in a fancy accent as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Ziva glared and slapped him again before squeezing between Tony and Abby on the couch.

Tim stood and grabbed the videos they rented after they got the pizza. "So what do you guys want to watch? We have…Tony's choice, Apt Pupil…my choice, Godzilla…and Abby's choice, Immortal. Uh, and Ziva, you said you didn't care."

"I already saw Godzilla. It was alright, Elf Lord," Tony said.

Tim rolled his eyes and then said awkwardly, "Uh, I don't think we should watch Apt Pupil. I mean…uh…," Tim trailed off looking softly at Ziva's Star of David that hung lightly around her neck.

Ziva got the message and put on a fake smile, "Tim, it is fine. I know how much Tony wanted to see that movie. It will not bother me," Ziva tried to assure.

Abby seemed confused and asked, "What do you mean? What Ziva, you don't like war movies?"

Tony finally realizing, his eyebrows shot up and he quickly said, "Oh, oh, Ziva! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have picked that movie. Abby, it's a movie about…the Holocaust. Why don't we just watch Immortal?"

Ziva kept her fake smile up and turned to her friends. She didn't like lying to them, but she didn't want them to see that things like that affected her even more. "I really do not care. Come on, pop that movie in!" So Tim put the movie in and sat down on the other side of Abby.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony felt bad five minutes into the movie. Ziva's body tensed up and when Tony leaned forward to get some popcorn, he noticed her eyes seemed glazed over, deep in thought. She stayed like that for a while, and seemed to be woken from her trace when Tim stood to take Abby home.

Tim glanced at the clock on the TV as he stood to stretch. He smiled at Abby who was dozing on the sofa, totally unaware of her approaching 11:00 PM curfew. "Abby," he whispered. She groaned in response and turned over. "Come on, Abs," he coaxed as he bent down to her. He put his arms out to help her up, but instead she climbed into them and swung her legs and arms around his waist and neck. Abby immediately started to doze off again, while Tim was quite confused and a bit embarrassed at her act. But he carried her home all the same, leaving Ziva and Tony all alone.

They heard the door close and Ziva went back to watching the movie. It was like a car accident, as much as you didn't want to look, you did anyway. About 5 minutes later, Tim entered and went right up the stairs. He was very tired and he didn't like the movie very much himself. He couldn't tell what Ziva really thought about it, but it's graphic and real images bothered _him_.

Tony glanced back to the TV to find the older man flashing back to the Concentration Camps. Horrible screams and cries echoed from the stereos as the old man kicked the women and small children from his feet as he walked down the dirty hallways. Many of the children had Star of David necklaces on, and Ziva's hand absent mindedly went to her own necklace. She squeezed it and could feel its six prongs sticking into her palm. Her dark eyes flickered and she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering as she watched the old man slit the throat of a girl about her age because she said she was still proud to be Jewish. Tony felt a chill go down his spine as he watched the same thing and slowly turned to look at Ziva. She felt his eyes upon her and turned to meet his gaze.

"Ziva," Tony whispered sweetly, "are you okay? We don't need to watch this anymore. And don't try and lie, your eyes always tell the truth."

Ziva smiled softly at this and looked down. She finally looked up to meet Tony's caring eyes. She shook her head slightly as she answered, "No, maybe we shouldn't watch this anymore." Tony nodded and turned off the tape just as another girl was being killed. He turned back to Ziva and stared into her eyes.

"You know, Zi, it's okay for thing like this to bother you. I'm not even Jewish and this bothers me," Tony said trying to get Ziva to open up.

Ziva smiled at his attempt to make her open up, but said sincerely and thankfully, "You know, Tony, I have never been allowed to show fear, let alone any other emotion. My father never let me ever since I joined Mossad, so this is the first time in 11 years I have not gotten slapped for showing fear. Thank you, Tony. I do not know if you guys, or just being away from Mossad is making me soft, but I am glad to be in America." Tony was a bit shocked at what Ziva had revealed, but she was just chuckling lightly to herself as if it was nothing.

"Wait, Ziva," Tony breathed as he put a soft hand on her shoulder, "your father hit you?"

Ziva's eyes dropped and she tried to muster a smile. "It was nothing, Tony. Do not worry about it."

"Well, you're over here now, and that won't happen anymore, whether it was nothing or something. He won't lay another hand on you, Ziva. I won't let him," Tony said firmly. His hand was now squeezing her shoulder lovingly, and his eyes were staring into her's, filled with concern.

Ziva smiled and suddenly, her heart was pounding in her chest. Besides Ari, nobody had ever cared deeply about her. She was too young to ever remember if her mother cared for her, but Ari always said she did before she died. Then, Tali was younger than her and Ziva always cared for her. Tali loved her, but she never took care of her. And her father of course didn't care shit about her. She was just another Mossad agent. To be raised as the best, but still just an agent. Now here was Tony, who she had met only 6 weeks ago, but cared for her so much. Now she realized, she felt the same way.

**How was it? Please review! I would love some advice and critic! I am kinda low for reviews for 9 chapters, so let's try and kick it up guys!**

**Here are this chapter's questions-  
1. What did you hate most about Jeanne?  
2. What was best McAbby or Tiva moment?**

**Thanks! I can't wait for next chapter! Party time! But it won't be you're typical end of summer party....**


	10. The Pain's Still There

**yay! my editor finally emailed me back! so here's the next chapter and just so that we're all on the same page, we are now near the end of August. Hope you like it. As for the little Questions Contest I have running-**

**1. What do you hate most about Jeanne?  
"The part I hated most about Jeanne was when she said Ziva was from Iran. I was like "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" That little b* can just shut her damn french little mouth! Tiva kicks Jony's **!"- from "AgentDiNozzo13"**

**2. What was best McAbby moment?  
"The best McAbby moment is when McGee tried to wake Abby up to take her home and she just went back to sleep. Very cute."- from "Ghost"  
And best Tiva moment?  
"best tiva moment tony tellin her he wont let her dad lay another hand on her. the 2 of them just have that chemistry to drive each other insane one second and the very next be serious then next second laugh."- from "Betherzz"**

**Come on guys! Don't let Betherzz keep winning! lol jk All you guys rock, thanks so much for reviewing. Usual disclaimer, enjoy!**

Chapter 9- The Past is the Past, But the Pain's Still There

Sunlight peeked through the window and covered Ziva's face. She squinted and opened her eyes. She was laying on the sofa in the living room covered by a light blanket. She was still in her cargos and t-shirt and last night started to come back to her. She and Tony had talked- _talked a lot_- last night. They had talked about their childhoods, their messed up families, and even past relationships. The best part was, while she talked, Tony listened to everything she had to say. He never interrupted, or made her nervous or embarrassed about what she was saying. Instead he just smiled gently and shared things she never expected from him.

She smiled as she pulled the blanket under her chin thinking about how he had made her feel more connected to anyone than she ever been before. But she was surprised when she felt a small tug on the blanket. Ziva suddenly realized Tony was laying beside her and his strong arm was resting softly on her waist. His lips twitched into a small smile and Ziva wondered what he was dreaming about. She secretly wished it was her.

Tony had been awake for a while, but didn't want to wake Ziva, so he had just lay there in thought about last night. It had been wonderful to finally talk to someone about his messed up life, and the best part was, Ziva actually understood him and comforted him. They must have just fallen asleep in that position after hours of talking. Suddenly, Ziva shifted in his arms and it made him smile.

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva murmured as she turned on her side to face him. A dark curl fell across her face and Tony moved it away behind her ear. With their eyes' locked, Tony's hand moved to her face and caressed it. Their lips moved closer and each other's scents mixed creating a perfect wintergreen and cinnamon spice aroma. Tony moved in and Ziva craned her neck up to him just as Gibbs walked in with his morning coffee.

"About time you two got up," he said, not caring he interrupted them. Ziva jumped up and the blanket fell to the ground. Ziva sighed softly trying to hide her disappointment as she strutted away up to her room.

"Nice, Gibbs," Tony muttered as he stood. He started to sulk off to the kitchen for breakfast when Gibbs stopped him.

"Tony, listen, just…don't hurt her. If you do, she'll try to kill you, and I'll have to stop her so that I can finish you off myself. Understand?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned as he realized Gibbs had given him permission and answered, "Yeah, yeah I understand Gibbs."

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Later that morning a thunder storm rolled in engulfing D.C. in a strong summer shower. Tony, Tim, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, and Abby's mom Julie were playing board games in the living room. They were playing up a game a charades and the score was tied. It was guys against girls and Ziva was desperately trying to act out a movie she had never even seen for the win.

_Come on, Ziva! You can do it!_ Julie encouraged.

Tony grinned at Ziva's exasperated look and decided to tease her. "Don't mess up, Zi! Don't mess up! You're against the clock!"

Suddenly Ziva came out of her silent, acting state and said confused, "Wait, but I thought I was supposed to be going against you guys! Not the clock."

Gibbs laughed loudly and explained, "It's an idiom, Ziva. It means that you only have a little bit of time left. In fact, your…time…is…up!" The guys yelled in excitement while the girls moaned and Ziva sat back down on the couch.

Tony stood and grabbed his card from the pile and grinned. "Oh, this is just too easy!" He quickly did the sign for play, then began.

Everyone started to laugh as Tony got done on one knee and silently serenaded to an invisible girl. He then took the part of the girl and stood up tall, as if he was on a balcony. He cupped his hands and put it up under his chin like a love struck girl and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Finally, before his time was up, he grabbed an invisible cup and pretended to drink. He fell to the ground with a _thud!_ Tony lay there for about 5 seconds, and then he stood and pretended to be a distraught girl. Tony threw his hands into the air and let out a silent cry. Ziva laughed even harder as he fell to his knees and cried over the invisible body. Just as the last grains of sand in the timer were falling, he pretended to stab himself and Tim called out in realization, "Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah!" Tony and Gibbs yelled simultaneously in rejoice for winning the game.

"So ladies," Tony said with a grin, "what do we get for winning?"

Julie just laughed at him, then signed, _How about some lunch? I'm sure us girls can rustle up some grub. _

Ziva and Abby laughed and rolled their eyes as they followed Julie into the kitchen. Tony and Tim stayed in the living room talking, but Gibbs joined them in the kitchen only to be pushed out.

"What?" he asked with his hands out in exasperation. Abby bit her lips, not wanting to say anything, and waited for her mom to tell him instead.

_Well, Jethro…you…well do you remember last time you cooked?_

Gibbs nodded and his cheeks slowly grew red. Abby couldn't hold it in anymore and started to giggle. Ms. Scuito scolded her daughter and Ziva looked around confused.

"What do you both mean? I thought his steaks were great. Why do you think is he such a bad cook?" Ziva asked sincerely. Abby stifled another laugh as Julie explained.

_Last time Jethro cooked, he almost burnt down the house. The only thing he _can _cook is steak and fries, outside, where you don't have to worry about cooking your oven mitt!_ Julie laughed along with her daughter and Ziva joined them. Ziva had never met a person who could sign with such emotion and personality. She had learned the language when she learned Hebrew, her first language. She smiled at this and helped Abby get Gibbs out of the kitchen while Julie made some soup for their cold, rainy day.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

While the kids ate in the living room and talked about the upcoming school year, Gibbs joined Julie in the kitchen for lunch. He sat down at the island opposite her and she gave a small smile. Gibbs smiled back before hiding a frown. Julie was quick though and noticed her friend's sadness.

_What's wrong, Jethro?_ she signed with concern.

Since Julie was very good with reading lips, he just spoke. "I had another dream about the crash."

Julie sighed and told him, _You really should tell Ducky. It's not getting better, Jethro. You just keep having more of these…dreams. But, what happened this time?_

Gibbs was about to speak, but for the first time in many years he lost his voice and decided to sign instead. _I had a dream that I was there when it happened. I was seeing it from Tim's point of view, but suddenly I was me again, and I couldn't do anything to save them. It was so vivid…like a flashback. I think it's from what Tim told me happened, he told me everything he saw, and now I'm seeing it too._

Gibbs became very quiet and Julie just sat with him. To anyone else, it looked like they were spacing out, but they were both remembering what Tim had told Jethro 12 years ago. After Tim told Jethro, he told her in a drunken depression down in his basement. He had told it so clearly, that when Julie thought about the event, she sometimes believed she was right beside Tim when it happened. Their thoughts drifted quickly back to that dark night where there had been one boat (the _Shannon_ at that time), one bottle of bourbon, and two depressed friends.

_Their escort laughed with their mother in the front seat over a joke as they took a shortcut onto a dirt road. They were supposed to meet their father at the airport and they were already running late. Tim glanced at his little sister Kelly and smiled. They both couldn't wait to see their father, but Kelly had been especially excited. She got all dressed up and made their mother put navy blue bows in her hair to match her dress. Tim thought she looked very pretty in her navy blue dress with big white sash across her waist. It had short sleeves and came down to her knees, making it a perfect summer dress to match her white sandals. It was their father's favorite dress too, he called her his little sailor when she was in it._

_Their escort was about to say something, when suddenly a gunshot rang out and the car swerved off the road. Their mother screamed as she tried to take control of the wheel, but it just made it worse. The car fell into a ditch and rolled once. Kelly had been screaming as well, but during the roll she became silent and now her body hung heavily as the car settled on its top._

_Tim shook his head and felt warm blood tricking down his forehead. Tears formed at his eyes as he desperately tried to get out of his seat. He finally unclipped his seat belt and fell with a small _oohhff! _He crawled out and limped to the other side of the car. Kelly's arms were bleeding, but Tim couldn't see any other injuries. He squirmed through the broken glass to unclip her seat belt. She fell into his arms and he pulled her out, flinching as the glass cut the back of his neck._

_She was cold and wasn't moving in his arms. Tears fell from his rosy cheeks onto her dress and Tim lay her down to wipe them off. Suddenly there was a sizzle and he looked up. The car was catching on fire and his mother was still in there. Tim wailed and tears were now coming in a steady stream as he ran to the car to try and pull his mother out. His hands plunged through the cracked glass shattering it all over his soft hands. But he pulled away when he saw his mother's blazing red hair literally blazing now. Tim fell to his knees and retched over and over again trying to get the image of his dead mother and sister out of his young mind._

_Finally someone saw the flames and pulled onto the road to help. They discovered Tim sobbing over Kelly as he plucked the small pieces of grass and dirt off her dress. When the man asked if he was okay, and then what was he doing, Tim choked out, "Daddy would've w-wanted his l-little sailor to die pretty."_

_The man called for an ambulance, but it didn't matter anyway. The escort was killed by the hidden sniper, Kelly died on impact, and Shannon had died in the fire. Tim had been extremely lucky, he walked away with some cuts and a minor concussion, but no one realized how traumatized Tim was until Jethro got to see him in the hospital. Tim entered a protective shell from the rest of the world making him a much shyer child than he ever was._

Gibbs spooned the last of his soup into his mouth and placed the bowl in the sink. It settled with a clatter and Gibbs slammed his hands down on the counter. The sound was covered by some joke in the other room, but it didn't matter to Julie anyway. She couldn't hear it. She didn't flinch away because of the sound of flesh against granite; she flinched for her friend's sudden actions. Jethro was always in control with his icy blue stare, but these dreams and memories somehow always made him lose his grip.

Julie stood and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Gibbs sighed, then the quick movement of his hands said, _I'll be in the basement._ He walked away and down the creaky wooden stairs to the basement. It was only about 3:45, but he grabbed his bottle of bourbon and started to sand away at the _Kelly_ in silence.

Julie grabbed her own bowl and put it in the sink. She was surprised though when it sat on a pile of dishes instead of just next to the other bowls. She cleaned the dishes and opened the dishwasher to load them, to find that the dishwasher was full! So she got to work and put everything where it belonged. She had been friends with Jethro so long that she was convinced she knew his house better than he did. Even with the dishes done, she continued to clean. It helped calm her…as it did for Shannon. The two of them would go to one of their houses with their young children and just clean. They would talk and laugh while dusting, washing, polishing, and ironing.

As she wiped down the dusty pictures on the wall, she smiled. The first was a picture of Jethro in his uniform with Tim and Kelly in his arms. They were all laughing and Jethro's face was lit up. The second was of Shannon on the beach in a bikini. It was very old, she seemed like she was in her early 20's. She and Jethro had only been dating then, and Jethro loved taking pictures of her. The last was of her and Shannon. Julie remembered the day well-they were both 14 and she was teaching-_trying to teach-_Shannon how to ski. She finally got Shannon to come down the double black diamond, and she didn't fall once. Her mother had taken the picture of them with their hands in the air, yelling in excitement for Shannon's victory. Each picture was a frozen image on the wall seeming to be proof of how great their lives were.

Ever since junior high, they were best friends and did everything together. It was perfect. But once they graduated from Stillwater High, they went their separate ways off to college. They called every week to just talk and laugh, but after Julie's trauma, she became deaf. She couldn't call Shannon about it and she couldn't tell anyone because of how hard it was to learn sign language. Julie had to go to so many doctors and teachers to help her, it was months after she could finally fully communicate. She had been under so much stress that she figured she must have forgotten. Julie hated herself for forgetting her best friend years later when she fled to D.C., pregnant with Abby by her abusive, sonofabitch boyfriend. She bought her dream home and discovered it was right next door to Shannon's house a day later. The two were overjoyed and spent the next weeks together- learning/teaching sign language, catching up, and just enjoying each other's company.

Julie finished with the kitchen and stopped herself before she went on to clean her best friend's whole house. Julie looked back at the pictures, at Shannon's smiling face. She had been an only child, and Shannon practically became the sister she never had. Getting over her best friend's death, and trying to comfort her new friend, had been so much harder than adjusting to being deaf. Julie sighed, grabbed her umbrella, and signed to Abby she was leaving before she stepped out into the now drizzling rain.

They all waved good bye and Abby glanced up at the clock. "Wow! Time flew!" It read 4:47 and Tim and Tony nodded in agreement.

Ziva gave them all a weird look and said, "Time flying? And you all wonder why I have such a problem with your American language!" They all laughed and ended up spending the next 45 minutes teaching Ziva about idioms.

"Okay, I think I have it!" Ziva exclaimed. "So, for me, killing someone with a paperclip is a…piece…of…pie! Yes?"

Abby and Tony laughed while Tim rolled his eyes with a grin. "No," they yelled together. "A piece of cake! Not pie, cake!"

Ziva just threw her hands into the air in defeat and shook her head. They all stood and as they were walking upstairs to go and get ready for the party, Tony poked her. "Yes?" she asked.

"You know that's really creepy, you, killing someone with a paperclip," he commented.

Without skipping a beat, Ziva answered, "You know, Tony, I have only been able to use 9 of the 18 ways to kill with a paperclip. You would not like me to have to use the tenth way, would you?" Tony's green eyes widened with anticipation, almost daring her to say or do something, but she refrained and just walked away to her room.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva was fixing her hair when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she called.

"It's Abby!" Abby called from outside the door. Ziva pulled on her robe and opened the door. Abby ran in with a bag in hand and Ziva closed the door behind her.

"You got your 'surprise' outfit, Abby?" Ziva asked in anticipation. Abby finally opened the bag revealing a rose red strapless dress that came right above her knees with black lace at the bottom and a black sash across her waist.

Ziva's mouth dropped in surprise and took the dress into her hands to feel it. "This is gorgeous, Abby. How did you find _this_ at _that_ store?"

Abby sighed and put one hand on her hip. "You know, that store isn't that bad! Vampire's Delight has some really hot stuff! Well, I just have to put this on, and I'll be ready. Makeup and hair are already done. How 'bout you?" Abby asked, anxious for the party.

"Yeah, me too, I just have to put that on," she said pointing to her outfit that was resting on her desk chair. Both girls took off their sweats and t-shirts they were wearing for lounging around and slipped into their party clothes.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tim shook his head and let the beads of water hit the mirror. He only had his faded, slightly ripped jeans on and came in to dry his hair a bit more. Tim grinned at the sight of his now tight and fit stomach in the mirror. He always used to have what Tony called 'flab over his abs', but he had started working out and now he was thin and strong. He put some cologne on, and then after a second thought, he put some on his chest too. He smiled again at himself as he ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, which was finally dry. Tim strided out of the bathroom and slipped his polo over his head to find Tony shirtless as well and just in his jeans.

"Oh stop showing off, Tony! I know you have abs, but I do too!" Tim complained.

"Relax, Timmy! I know, I know, you lost your flab and we're all _so_ proud," Tony said sarcastically as he slipped into his t-shirt. Tim rolled his eyes and walked out to meet Abby and Ziva. Tim smiled as he saw Ziva, she looked great, really hot, but his jaw almost dropped when he saw Abby. Her little dress fit her just right, and the black lace made it such an Abby dress. Really hot, but still gothic. Her long legs finally met down to the ground in little black flats, perfect for dancing at a party. Tim _really_ wanted to dance with her tonight.

He was broken from his trance when he heard Tony jingle his keys from behind him. He nudged him and got him to pick up his jaw. Abby snickered and whispered something to Ziva, making Tim wonder what they talking about. Abby eyed him as he came down the hall, not trying to hide it at all. She wanted to dance with Tim tonight too, but she had hopes for more than just dancing.

They walked down the stairs side by side and Tony finally got a full view of Ziva. Their day at the beach last week really made her tan. Her golden Israeli skin seemed to glow under the pure white and the dark denim of her tube top and skirt. Her dark curls covered her shoulders and her diamond Star of David necklace rested on her chest. The silver chain stood out on her dark skin making it seem even brighter. Tony smirked and let her go first down the stairs. His breath came out in a shudder as he watched her hips swing along with her little butt in the tight skirt.

They finally got to the front door and he led her out to the car. With Tim and Abby in the back and Ziva beside him, Tony brought the muscle car's engine to life with a roar. He grinned at the sound and sped down the road to Andrew Simon's house where the annual End of Summer Party was being held this year. While Tim and Abby talked quietly in back about who would be there, Ziva stared out her window to see Tony pull up to a large mansion with music blasting and the famous red cups already all across the lawn. With the car clock turning 7:00 P.M., the four of them climbed out of the car with grins of anticipation. _This is going to be a great night,_ Tony thought. It had been a while since he went to a party, and he was ready for one Hell of a crazy night.

**Did you like the sad Gibbs moment? How was it? Critisism and advice is gladly accepted! Just no flames, flames hurt, flames make me sad. :( Here are this chapter's questions.**

**1. Did you like the part with the flashback? Did you feel bad for Tim?  
2. What is one word to describe Julie? Why?**

**Reviews please! Thanks for reading. Oh btw, I put a poll up. I want to know your opinion! You all count! Thanks again, finally, next chapter is _really_ the party this time! lol**

**P.S.- Does anybody know what Abby's old boyfriend Micheal's last name was? I need it for the next chapter...**


	11. Uninvited Guests

**Here it is, finally. I hope that you guys like it. As for the contest...  
****  
1. How did you like the flashback? How did you feel for Tim?  
"And in the flashback I felt so bad for Tim! That's so sad! And the comment: "Daddy would've w-wanted his l-little sailor to die pretty." sad!" from "pirate-princess1"**

**2. One word to describe Julie.  
"She's comforting." from "CrazyNinjaChick17"**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Also if anybody hasn't caught on by now, the italics are sign language.**

**Usual disclaimer, enjoy!**

Chapter 10-Uninvited Guests

A soft summer breeze blew from the west making the girls' hair lift slightly off their shoulders as they approached the door. It was no longer raining and the sun had finally come out just in time for the sunset. It was so loud inside that Ziva doubted anyone would hear Tony's knock. But a guy about Tony's age answered the door and yelled in joy.

"Holy crap! Hey everyone, it's Tony!" the young man yelled, which brought many more cheers from people now coming forward. Tony seemed to be gliding on air as he followed some of his old friends further into the party. Abby and Tim went their own way into another room and Ziva started to worry she would be left behind, but suddenly she felt an arm swoop around her waist. It was Tony and he was leading her towards the back room.

She smiled as she walked in-_in Tony's arms_- and saw something very interesting. There was a very large, rectangular green table on which many red cups were set up on. There were people crowding around each side and everyone cheered as a small plastic ball bounced into one of the cups. The person on the other side sighed and picked up the cup. The dark haired kid chugged the beer and slapped it back down on the table.

"Tony?" she said excitedly.

"What, Zi?" Tony asked with a grin.

A smile crept upon her lips and she eyed the interesting game. "What…is that?"

Tony laughed and pulled her closer, away from some of the stumbling beer pongers who were on the prowl. "That is beer pong, and I have a feeling _you_ would be great at it." He started to lead them to the table for the next game when two guys stopped them.

"Tony! Hey man," the first said as put up his hand for a high five. Tony met his hand and fist pounded the other guy. He looked younger, like he was her own age.

The younger man's gaze lingered from Tony to Ziva who he grinned wildly at. "So, Tony, are you going to introduce us to this beauty?" Ziva slipped him a smile, but it disappeared as she felt Tony's eyes come upon her in pride.

"Paul, Theo, this is my friend Ziva." Paul nodded, but Theo just grinned even wider. Paul noticed his brother's sudden interest and began to pull Tony into another room. Tony looked back, but Ziva was already caught in the crowd and he couldn't find her anymore.

Ziva saw Tony walk away and thought about following him, but decided against it. She looked back at Theo who was in tan cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt. His longer dusty brown hair was all messed up and thrown around. He tossed his hair to the side with a quick movement of his neck, revealing his clear blue eyes. Theo was a bit taller than her and he looked down into her dark eyes.

"So, Ziva, what kind of name is that?" Theo asked innocently.

Ziva licked her lips and stepped a little closer. "Israeli. What kind of name is Theo?" she countered.

He laughed. His laugh was sweet and smooth. Hearty though, one that was just genuinely happy. "Touché. It's Greek." Ziva smiled and her eyes lingered to the ping-pong table. "How would you like to play beer pong?" She nodded and laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the dancing crowds.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Sarah sat on Jimmy's lap and they shared a beer. Abby was finishing her first already, but Tim barely touched his. He didn't know how much Tony and Ziva were drinking, so he wanted to make sure one of them was sober. Many people were still in the pool, fooling around and doing God knows what. Another couple came running onto the deck right in front of them and jumped in the pool fully clothed. Well, what the girl was wearing wasn't exactly what Tim called fully clothed. It was a ruffled yellow tube top that came up right under her breasts making it a skimpy piece of clothing along with her white short shorts. Then the young guy only had shorts on, showing off his tanned chest.

"Hey, Abby," Sarah said, and Tim was pulled back into the conversation.

"Yeah, Sar-ahh?" Abby giggled.

Sarah took the bottle from Jimmy and took another sip before motioning to the pool. "Wasn't that just Charlotte and her boyfriend David?"

Now Tim and Jimmy leaned forward and turned towards the pool. Abby thought about it, took another look, then said, "Yeah! What the Hell is she doing here? Andy hates her and David's guts! He would never invite them. So, how did they get in?"

"Uh, I saw some people hopping over the back fence earlier. They must have snuck in by doing that," Jimmy explained.

Abby took another swig, finishing the can and yelled out, "Crap! If Charlotte's here, then no doubt Jeanne snuck in too. That girl just doesn't give up. She's going to go for Tony, _again_."

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

More girls crowded around Tony and his old friends. One sat by his leg and another slipped behind him on the couch. Her breasts pressed against his back as she leaned in and giggled in his ear. Tony groaned and his friends laughed loudly. Andy sat and joined them and passed him another beer. It opened with a _crack_ and Tony took a sip. Andy passed him a controller and Tony put his beer down. Paul and Frank grabbed the other two and Andy's sister, Kelly, turned on the TV. A PlayStation racing game came on and they were all immediately thrown into the game. Tony laughed and Paul swore as Tony's car slammed into his and knocked Paul's car off the course into the water. Some other guys laughed as they entered the room and Paul gave Tony an _I'm going to get you, man_ glare.

Jeanne moved through the dancing crowd with a simple swing of her hips and a toss of her hair. She got some looks from guys, and jealous looks from their girlfriends, but she didn't care. She only wanted Tony. _He just didn't want to upset that bitch. I know he still wants me_, she thought. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, and she smiled when she didn't see _her_. Jeanne glared at the girl behind him running her fingers through his hair and kissing the back of his neck. It was fine though, she knew she could get rid of her. Jeanne walked up behind the girl and bent down right behind her. She whispered in her ear in a menacing tone, "Leave. _Now, whore._" The girl turned around with her mouth gaping open in surprise. The girl glared, but she started to move away. This is when Jeanne made her move. She slipped behind Tony in the same position as the girl, and Tony was so into the game, he didn't notice the difference.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

A little bit of beer ran down Ziva's chin as she tried to gulp down the whole cup. She gasped for air as she slapped down the cup on the green ping-pong table. Ziva tossed her head back, making her wavy hair cascade down her back, and laughed. She picked the little plastic ball up and bounced it across the table. It landed in her opponent's, Zack's, cup with ease. He groaned as he chugged the last cup. Finally, he put it delicately on the table, and then stumbled backwards, wasted and tired. The room erupted with cheers and Ziva was suddenly lifted above the heads of her new friends. Ziva looked down and blushed. Theo had both hands around her small waist and now lifted her on top of his shoulder. Everyone was soon chanting her name and Ziva was in bliss. She looked down again and Theo was gazing up at her in admiration.

Ziva gazed down at everyone and felt greater than she did when she beat Ari in the ring for the first time when she was ten. But that moment was of course ruined when their father then beat fourteen year old Ari that night for losing to a girl. As much as he trained _her_ to be the best agent, he was still such a sexist to girls. What she didn't expect was Abby to rush in and give her news that would ruin this moment as well.

Abby searched the room carefully and finally found someone she knew. "Theo! Hey, Theo! Have you seen my friend Ziva anywhere?" she asked anxiously. Theo just laughed and looked up. "Whoa!" Abby yelled when she looked up to see Ziva staring down intently at her. Ziva jumped down from Theo's shoulder without any help just like she was jumping off a wall.

"Yes, Abby?" Abby blinked her eyes as if she was trying to clear her head and Ziva could tell she was a bit more than tipsy. Abby finally seemed to get what she wanted to say sorted out and started spewing out words a mile a minute.

"Sarah, me, Jimmy, and Timmy…hey! That rhymes! Jimmy Timmy, Jimmy Timmy! Oh, sorry, well, we were all outside and we saw Jeanne's sister and her sister's boyfriend. So, we thought Jeanne snuck in too, oh yeah, they snuck in by hopping over the fence and Jeanne must have come with them. We thought Jeanne came to get Tony back and we need you. If Jeanne thinks you're are going out, then she'll back off. But, if he's available, she won't leave him alone. Come on! No doubt she's already there, so you gotta act like a pissed off girlfriend, you know slap her or something, act like you're yelling at Tony. The whole thing! Let's go," she ordered as she pulled Ziva away from Theo into the mouth of the mob

Ziva's thoughts swarmed as she tried to think of what she should do. It had to be believable and she wasn't sure if she could do it. Only one of her boyfriends had cheated on her. She was 15 and had kicked him in the balls and snapped his arm before Ari stepped in to save the guy. Ziva was mad at him later, she told him she wouldn't have killed him, but Ari just shook his head and laughed. That was her only experience with cheating, for Shalev had been the only one stupid enough to cheat on a trained assassin, but she certainty didn't want to do that to Tony, even if it was just pretend. _I guess I will just have to…play it by ear. Yes, like Tony taught me, play it by ear,_ Ziva thought hopefully just before she saw what she was supposed to stop.

Jeanne was kissing the back of his neck, with her tongue slipping ever so often to right behind his ear. Her fingers ran through his soft hair and her body was pressed right against his back. Tony didn't even seem to notice her, he was just too interested in the game, or maybe he was used to this. Maybe girls just did hang all over him like this at parties. Either way, Ziva felt her cheeks grow hot, and jealously pulsed through her. Abby was saying something, but Ziva ignored her. Ziva had decided on what she was going to do.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

"_Tony!_" a voice screamed. Tony was startled and jumped up, spilling his beer on the table and dropping the controller which would lay alone under the sofa hours later. He whipped around and saw two things. The first one angered him; it was Jeanne sitting where he was only seconds ago. He suddenly realized the hot girl that was giving a hickey to the back of his neck, was _Jeanne!_ The second thing he saw frightened him; Ziva was coming right at him…fuming. He walked around to the back of the sofa to meet Ziva and her gaze dropped. He followed it and looked down just in time to see Ziva's hand twitch into a sign. _Follow along_, it said discreetly. Tony was confused, but he decided to go along with whatever she had planned.

She gave a fake glare to Tony, then walked around the other side of the sofa where Jeanne now stood. Ziva paused, looked her up and down, and then suddenly…_SLAP! _Jeanne shrieked and her hand flew to cover her red cheek. A crowd was already forming around the sofa, most of them guys, who were already turned on by the possible bitch fight. But, Ziva ignored Jeanne and turned around to face Tony. He was against the wall, not sure what she was going to do. He was relieved though when Ziva didn't slap him, instead she started to speak. It was harsh with her Israeli accent, and dripping with fake fury.

"What the _Hell_ is going on? I thought you said you would not do this to me! Now you are off with this whore who has no respect for our relationship? What is-" Ziva was suddenly interrupted by Jeanne, who was staring at the both of them incredulously.

"Wait! What is this!? _Tony!_ Are you really dating this Iranian bitch?" she asked. Her eye brows were slanted into a harsh V and her jaw hung loosely.

Tony stepped forward and put an arm around Ziva. She was still tense, a bit nervous if her plan would work, but it started to fade once his grip around her waist tightened protectively. "Yes, Jeanne. Yes, I am. I'm dating this beautiful, smart, strong, sexy, _Israeli_ Goddess who makes me very happy. And I sure hope she forgives me 'cause she's a lot more of a girlfriend than you ever were. So why don't you just back off, and leave us the Hell alone." At first Tony thought he was pretending, but once he hit 'beautiful' he just spoke from his heart. He hoped Ziva could tell he was telling the truth, because he really did mean it.

Jeanne stood there a moment thinking about, not sure what to believe. While she thought, Ziva turned to Tony to tell him she forgave him, making it seem even more realistic. Finally, when the room had become so quiet that you could even hear the music without straining, Jeanne broke the silence. "I don't believe you."

"What?" Tony asked, completely surprised.

"_I said_, I…don't…believe you!"

Tony was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. He thought it was just going to go south fast from there, but then Ziva said, "If Tony was not my boyfriend, why would I do this?" And with that she turned around, jumped up, swinging her legs around Tony's waist, and putting her arms around his strong neck as she brought him into a kiss. At first, Tony was surprised, but he reacted quickly. Her lips were soft, and actually tasted sweet, like honey. Her tongue traced his lips slowly and he deepened the kiss as he grabbed her hips to hold her up. They finally pulled apart for air and stared into each other's eyes. Their foreheads rested against each other, and all they could hear was each other's breathing. Nothing had to be said, the passion and heat they felt was something that couldn't have been faked. Tony wanted to continue, but not now. He didn't want something so special like that be spoiled by everyone watching them. He put Ziva down lightly and they both stared at Jeanne. Ziva was still in his arms, and was glad his arms were around her. The kiss was incredible and she swore she was going to fall right down if Tony hadn't been holding her.

Laughter, cheers, and whoops filled the house as Jeanne fled in embarrassment and anger. Tony's friends clapped for their buddy, they knew he had done good. Most of them had not liked Jeanne at all, and the rest immediately liked Ziva. Tim stood with Abby in the doorway of the room and clapped with the others. He smiled at Abby who was jumping up and down in a circle wildly. "Did you see that? Did you _see_ that!? That was _not_ fake, Timmy! That was for real!" she squealed. All of a sudden Abby stumbled and grabbed Tim shoulder. She held her stomach and moaned.

Tim looked at her nervously and put an arm around her shoulders. He pushed through a group of people out to the hallway. It was almost empty and Tim was able to lead her to the bathroom quickly. Thankfully, no one was in there at the time and Abby went right to the toilet. She made a low coughing noise, then puked. Tim went right behind her and lifted up her hair. Her black locks filled his grasp and he used his other hand to rub her back. Abby coughed a couple more times, then pulled away from the great white bowl. A weak hand raised up to flush the toilet, and then it fell back down to her side. She closed her eyes and turned her face so that her cheek was pressing against the cold tile wall.

"Uh, are you okay, Abby. I'm going to…to get you a cup for water, and then I'll tell Tony and Ziva so that we can go home. Okay? I'll be right back," Tim said awkwardly as he backed up to the door. She gave an incoherent moan and he shook his head. Abby was so drunk it wasn't funny. Tim started to walk away, but then on second thought, he closed the door. He didn't want anyone to see her and try and take advantage of her drunken state.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The bathroom door clicked closed and the guy walked away. He couldn't see his face, but he was sure he recognized his voice. It was Tim, yes, it was Tim. He remembered Tim very well, from the last time he was in D.C. But the thought of the last time he was in town made him frown, and he didn't want to frown, not tonight. Tonight he would get his redemption, tonight he would get what he always wanted. When Tim was finally gone, he came out of the shadows. Nobody was in the far end of the hallway except him. No one would see him coming…or going. A sly grin came across his face and he headed for the bathroom. His shoes scuffed on the wood floors and he opened the bathroom door. Now he stepped onto the tile floor, and the scuffing stopped.

Abby lifted her head slightly at the opening door. She moved some curls from her face and got a full view of who had entered. Her whole body grew cold and her stomach flipped, making her feel nauseous again. It was _him_. He was back again, Tim was gone, and nobody would notice a drunk girl being pulled away from the party. "Mikel…please…go away…leave me alone," she begged as he closed the door and walked towards her. His black skinny jeans and t-shirt made his face seem even paler. _Ghost like_. His hand reached out and he grabbed her upper arms. Mikel pulled her up to stand on her feet. Abby couldn't get her body to resist, and just followed Mikel's guided movements. They were now at the door and Mikel's arm was around her waist_-just the way Tim always walked with her-_ leading her through the door. Abby tried to turn around to yell for help, but her mouth wouldn't move. She made a mental note to never get this drunk again-_if she ever got out of this-_it was horrible that her body couldn't even respond to her head.

Mikel saw the end of the hallway and felt happy-_no, giddy-_and began to walk faster. Abby was no longer walking, he was basically dragging her now towards the screen door. It was on the side of the house and Mikel doubted anyone would be over there. Like he thought before, no one would see him come in, and no one would see him going out.

With a cup of water in hand, Tim pushed through couples making out in the kitchen. He finally got to the hallway and dropped the glass. Water and shattered glass covered his sneakers, but he started to run. At the end of the hallway was Abby in her unmistakable red dress, and an unmistakable guy in black. He was back, and he wanted Abby, again. Last time Mikel was in D.C., Abby broke up with him and he got really upset. A short time after, Tony discovered a website all about Abby. He and Tim confronted him about it, and he openly admitted to 'following her sometimes'. Tony had called him a stalker and threatened to get a restraining order for Abby if he didn't leave town. Mikel had left, and as far as they knew, he was somewhere in Maine for college.

But he was back now and Tim needed to get to Abby before Mikel got her to his car. At the same time, Ziva and Tony were trying to find Abby and Tim to go home. They both wanted to get home where they could have some privacy. They entered the doorway of the hallway just in time to see Tim flying by them. Ziva raised her eye brows at Tony who was looking down the hallway after him. "Come on, Zi!" Tony yelled as he sprinted off down the hallway. Ziva was very confused, but she followed her friends out to the side of the house. When she got down the few stairs to the side patio, she saw Tim holding a goth guy against a car, and Tony comforting Abby. Ziva ran towards Abby, and didn't say anything. She just put her arms out and Abby stumbled into them. Ziva comforted her friend who was now giving a glassy glare to the goth guy.

Tony walked calmly up to the guy and stood in front of him. Tim moved aside and Tony said something to the guy. The guy answered back and what happened next frightened, yet turned Ziva on. Tony punched the guy in the face and he fell to the ground. Tony turned around and walked back to Abby and Ziva. Tim said something to the guy, then joined then as they opened the gate to the front yard. Tony had taken Abby in his arms, for she had gotten quite heavy in Ziva's arms, and Ziva fell back to talk to Tim.

She cleared her throat softly and he looked up. His face was contorted with anger and worry, but it faded as he looked at his friend's caring face. "Who was that, Tim? What has happened that caused this?" she asked, careful to make sure Abby didn't hear.

"Well, his name is Mikel Mawher, and he and Abby dated at one point," he began before lowering his voice to continue. Tim told her how Mikel had grown obsessive and too clingy, and that's why Abby broke it off. But Mikel didn't get the picture and continued trying to get back together. Tim also included how they found the website about Abby and Tony's threat to get a restraining order. Mikel backed off and went off to Maine, but now he told them that Abby was supposed to be his, and he was just coming to get her to take her back to Maine this year.

"We're going to get a restraining order as soon as possible now. We can't let him near her ever again. I don't think Abby, or me and Tony can take it anymore," Tim finished with a sigh. Ziva nodded and sighed. She had seen many frightening things, but she could only imagine how Abby felt when she knew she was being followed by a crazy, obsessive maniac who wanted her for only God knows what. They arrived at the car and Abby was already lying down in the backseat. Tony was in the passenger seat and he rolled down the window.

"Uh, I thought maybe you should drive boy scout, since you're the only one not drunk." Tim smiled and walked around to the driver side. Ziva opened the backseat door and climbed in carefully. Abby lifted her head to make room and put her head back down on Ziva's leg after Ziva got settled. She immediately fell asleep, escaping the painful headache that was approaching. Tim pulled out onto the street-_slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt Tony's prized possession-_ and drove through the dark roads towards home.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

It was almost midnight when they pulled into the driveway of the dark house. "Gibbs probably already went to sleep, right Tim?" Tony asked as he pulled Abby out of the car. She was passed out in his arms and he knew Gibbs would be pissed when he saw how drunk Abby was. Julie had left later that afternoon for a patient and Abby was staying with them until she got back. They would have to tell Gibbs about Mikel, he would help Abby with the restraining order, but Tony was afraid what Gibbs would do when he heard what happened that night.

"I don't know, Tony. He might still be in the basement," Tim mumbled as he opened the front door quietly. It creaked open and Tim silently cursed his old house. He led them through the moonlit hallway to the stairs. Abby was passed to Tim's arms to climb the stairs. Ziva followed closely to the boys' bedroom, agreeing to get Abby dressed into something to sleep in. Tim waited outside the door for Abby to get dressed in silence. Tony climbed the stairs quickly, causing them to creak loudly. A light from the kitchen turned on and footsteps were heard in the hallway. Tony cursed under his breath, and Tim moved to the opposite side of the door, away from the stairs.

Tony turned around to find Gibbs staring at him, arms crossed, blue eyes staring him down. Tony stood still and Gibbs spoke. "I would suggest some Jasmine tea with lime for Ziva…and just some plain tea with honey for Abby. They'll have some major hangovers in the morning." Tony smiled softly at the all knowing Gibbs. "Oh, and DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Just don't make too much noise tonight, alright?" Tony blushed, but nodded.

"'Night Gibbs," Tony said as he watched him walk to his own bedroom down the hall. Gibbs put an arm up in response, but said no more. While Gibbs and Tony talked, Ziva had slipped out and gone into her room, and Tim went into his own room. Abby was lying on his bed, dressed in his old NCIS tee Gibbs had gotten for him, and a pair of his blue boxers as shorts. He smiled and went to lie on Tony's bed, certain he wouldn't be coming to their room tonight. He pulled back the covers, but dropped them when a small voice called him.

"Timmy?" Abby called. Tim walked up to her and knelt down to the bed.

"Yeah, Abs? You okay?"

She gave a small nod and looked him in the eyes. "Will you sleep with me, Tim? I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Tim looked uncertainly at her and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage…" He trailed off, but the pleading look Abby gave him answered. He pulled up the covers and climbed into the twin bed. Tim faced her and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Just as he started to drift off, Abby moved closer and snuggled under his chin. He smiled and put an arm around her waist, holding her close, keeping her safe.

Abby moved her head from the pillow to onto his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was strong and peaceful. It lulled her to sleep, feeling protected…and loved.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The door opened to Ziva's dark room. Only a little light shined from the bathroom, lighting up the doorway. Tony smiled as he clicked the door closed and moved further into the room. The light suddenly flicked off and moonlight shone through the open window. It seemed to illuminate Ziva as she walked slowly to the center of the room, wearing only a little dark purple nightgown that hugged her curves. It shined in the moonlight, obviously silk, and showed off her long, toned legs. Tony grinned seductively as the two moved closer together.

"You are beautiful, Ziva," he breathed as he put a hand lightly on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her.

**Hot Tiva scene next chapter! Yay!  
Please voice your opinion guys and gals! I want to know what you think about this chapter. Really my readers, I care about what YOU-yes you-want to have in here!**

This chapter's questions-  
1. Who was your least fav uninvited guest (Jeanne, Charlotte, David, Mikel)?  
2. Now you get a special shout out and choice of what you want in the next chapter if you answer this correctly. If you noticed (and I hope you did) I used a lot of italics like one of my fav authors. If you recagnized who I am kinda writing like, please say. First one wins!  
P.S.-People who know my fav author like my bffs Gabi and Meg, you don't get to guess!

**I put up some polls too! Please take a sec to answer it, very important! Thanks everybody.  
-Julia**


	12. Sweet n' Sour

**Hope you all like it. Winners...**

**1. What was your fav uninvited guest?  
"Its hard to decide whether Jeanne or Mikel would be my least favorite. Maybe Mikel just because he was trying to kidnap Abby and if she had been alone there wouldn't have been anything she could have done since she was too drunk." from "horseninja"**

**2. Who was I kinda (at least trying to) write like?  
Hello? Any Stephan King fans out there! You know, all the italics, hyphens, he loves those! I'm quite dissapointed. Even if I did a bad job, it was recagnizable. Oh well. And AgentDiNozzo13, you weren't supposed to guess!**

Chapter 11- Sweet n' Sour

His fingers ran through her lush hair as he kissed her lips delicately. Tony wanted the taste he had before. He wanted her sweet honey lips all over his mouth and her warm body in his hands. It was just about a half hour ago Ziva had first kissed him, and it was now only 2 minutes ago he had kissed her back.

Then, just as if she had heard his thoughts, Ziva pressed her body against Tony as she parted her lips. His tongue traced her lips before entering, and the honey was back. Tony remembered the days in his childhood where he would escape from his father into their garden. On the far end was wild honeysuckle, and Rose had showed him how to pick the flower, then suck the nectar out of it. Being in the garden had been some of the only times Tony was at peace, and he loved that kissing Ziva reminded him of this.

Ziva's hands moved from Tony's neck to his back and she started to rub it. She heard a small groan as her hands went under the back of his shirt and started to lift it off. Tony broke the kiss quickly to help her lift the shirt off, and before they pulled back together, Tony placed her on the bed. She laid down, and Tony moved on top of her. She grinned wildly as Tony attacked her neck and collarbone. Ziva sat up slightly, pushing them closer together, and traced her hands across his muscular chest. Tony seemed to shiver under her touch as her hands moved everywhere on his neck, back, and stomach.

Suddenly, the almost quiet room was filled with a gasp and low moaning as Tony found Ziva's sensitive spot and continued to kiss it. She started to feel shaky as her skin grew feverish and tingly. Ziva suddenly couldn't take it anymore and she pushed herself up on her elbows and swung her long legs around his abdomen. Ziva pulled herself up, pressing her hips right against Tony's waist. She kissed his soft lips and then moved up and down his neck. She finally got back up to his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip.

A breathy groan exited his mouth and he tried to push her back onto the bed. But instead of falling back into the soft bed, she flipped them with a quick movement of her legs. She sat up slowly, her hair falling down her shoulders, straddling him. Tony's grin grew from happy, to completely seductive in a matter of 3 seconds.

Ziva felt him start to go hard underneath her, and had to bite her lip to stop herself from doing it with Tony right then. Finally the urge disappeared and she exhaled. Tony gazed up at her expectantly and she gave him a small frown. She reached down and ran her delicate fingers through his growing, disappearing military cut hair.

"Tony…I want to…to do it right now with you, but I can't. I do not wish to just be a sling," Ziva whispered.

Surprisingly, Tony grinned and told her, "One, it's a fling, and two, I want to too, but we shouldn't. Ziva…I want to do this right with you. I want this to be different. So, how about we go slow, and when it's time, we'll know?"

Ziva smiled sweetly, glad he understood how she felt. "But that doesn't mean we can't do this," Ziva murmured before she leaned down and started kissing Tony passionately again. Tony reacted and put his arms around her. He pulled them together and felt Ziva rest her head on his chest. Tony kissed the top of her head, and Ziva snuggled closer. Tony was a bit surprised, for he had never thought Ziva to be a snuggly type of person, but now she tucked her head underneath his chin and put her arms around his chest.

As Tony started to fall asleep that night, he began to feel certain that Ziva was a different girl, a _very_ different girl that just might be perfect for him.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The heat of the night had finally gotten to Ziva and wiggled out of Tony's arms. As wonderful as it was to be in Tony's arms, it was hot! She turned around finding Tony on his back, only the sheet covering him. She smiled softly. Green fabric peeked out from under the sheet; he had taken off his jeans, now just in his boxers. _Good,_ she thought, _then he shall not mind._ Like she always did when she was in Israel, she stripped her nightgown so that she just sat there in her bra and underwear. Finally cool, she pulled the thin sheet over her and snuggled up to Tony again as the digital clock turned 3:00 A.M. on the dot.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Usually, Abby loved waking up to the birds, but this morning, she just found them extremely annoying. She groaned as she pulled the pillow out from under her head and threw it at the window. It hit the screen with a _SLAP_ and then vibrated loudly. The chirping stopped, there were a couple of flutters from wings, but the birds returned to their songs right after the vibrating stopped. Tim had sat up in surprise, almost falling off the bed.

"Oh, sorry Timmy," Abby mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay, Abs. You alright? You were pretty wasted last night."

Still rubbing her forehead, she answered, "Not really…could I have some tea or suttin'?"

"Sure, Abby. Why don't you take a hot shower, and I'll make you some tea?" Tim suggested softly. She nodded and slid off the bed. Tim helped her to the bathroom, then went downstairs to start the tea.

After getting some water boiling, Gibbs came up from the basement and offered to finish up so Tim could take a shower. Tim thanked him, and then entered to downstairs bathroom to get cleaned up from last night. He swore he still smelled like booze with Abby hanging all over him last night.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Steam flooded Tim's bathroom as Abby stepped out of the shower. She sighed and smiled. She felt much better than she had when she woke up. Tim's clothes sat in a small pile on the tile floor, and Abby blushed. She did not remember changing into them last night, and was a bit embarrassed that she went to bed in Tim's shirt…and _boxers_ for God's sake. She felt even more embarrassed when she realized she had brought nothing to wear. So now she stood shivering in just a towel, with nothing to wear but Tim's P.J.'s.

Her wet hair clung to her back as she walked swiftly through the hallway, almost running across the entrance to the stairwell. _Ziva can lend me something, or I can just grab something if she's still asleep,_ Abby reasoned to herself as she came to Ziva's room. Loud snoring echoed through the room and Abby grinned. Ziva was without doubt still asleep.

The door swung open and a warm summer breeze hit Abby. It made her skin tingle like it did when Tim held her. Just as Abby was walking over to the dresser, a strong breeze flowed through the window, closing the door loudly. Abby yelled and Ziva sat up in bed. When she sat up, Tony came into view, who had only stirred when the door closed.

Abby's jaw dropped as the sheet fell from Ziva chest to her waist, also revealing Tony's bare chest. Ziva rubbed her eyes, not yet aware of Abby. Ziva squinted, finally realizing that Abby was in the room…seeing her in her bra…and Tony almost naked in her bed. She grabbed the sheet up to her chest, eyes wide and embarrassed. Then, of course at that moment, Tony started dreaming and moaning Ziva's name over and over again.

"Oh my God, Abby it is not what it looks like. Please, do not tell Tim or Gibbs. Please, Abby," Ziva begged as Abby backed out of the room, completely silent. Abby slipped out of the room and shut the door tight. She slid down the door, trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Only about an hour later, everyone was showered and dressed, and down in the kitchen. The boys talked and laughed loudly about an old joke from school, but Ziva and Abby had hardly spoken. They both wanted to talk about this morning, but both were waiting for a chance to talk alone.

Gibbs drank some more of his black coffee and switched his gaze from the window, over to Ziva. He seemed to be summing her up, trying to see what she had done. She looked down, like if he didn't see her eyes, he couldn't know what she did…in his dead daughter's bedroom. The gaze was disapproving and she had gotten it from her father more times than she could count. Mostly when she tried to do something normal teens did, like go to the movies, or joke around with friends. But she had not expected to ever get it from Gibbs, the father figure she now looked up to, and it made her feel guilty.

The glare finally dropped when the phone rang. Tony was closest and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Lance Corporal DiNozzo?_"

"Speaking…how did you know I was here?"

"_We got the number from a woman at the first number we called._"

_Rose,_ Tony thought.

"_I have called to tell you that you are being shipped out._"

"When?"

"_Monday. You are going to a training camp with Mossad for four months. Since we are now joined with them, all American Marines must learn Hebrew, and learn the various Mossad tactics. That is all that I can tell you at the moment, Sir._"

"I understand. Thank you very much." Tony hung up the phone and turned to his friends. Their faces turned melancholy, knowing what was coming, but wishing it wasn't what it was.

"I, uh," Tony cleared his throat, trying to joke, "I'm shipping out. I get to train with some of Ziva's friends over in Israel."

**Oooooo! Tony's leaving! What do you think about that? Next chapter is going back to school, college, and Israel!**

**Questions Contest...(come on guys, the same people keep doing it. lets have some more peeps!)  
1. How was the make out scene? I mean really tell me. What was good/bad/hot? It's my first time writing something like that, so I need to know if I need improvement or if it was good.  
2. Quote one line that you liked most. It can be funny, sweet, sad, whatev. Just tell me why you like it.**

**Thanks everybody. C u soon! 3**

**PS- Hey...psssttt! I have a poll up! Please answer it. Only takes a sec, just go up to my username, and click on it. Takes you to my profile and the poll's ontop! See how easy?**


	13. First Day Back

**Next chapter, yay! Hope you all like it, usual disclaimer. As for the questions contest...  
1. What did you think about the Tiva scene?  
"It was hot! I mean, hello? I'd love to be Ziva in that moment *daydreams* And it was the first time you wrote something like that? Well, then, congratulations ;)" from "PatryTrusky"  
2. What was ur fav. line?  
"Uhhm... my fav. one is a sweet one, by Tony: "I want to do this right with you. I want this to be different. So, how about we go slow, and when it's time, we'll know?"" also from "PatryTrusky"**

**Wow PatryTrusky, loved your review so much i just had to put both! Thanks so much, you made my day! Alright then...enjoy guys!**

Chapter 12- First Day Back

Tears welled up and flowed over Abby's eyelids. She tried to squint them away, only making them steam down her cheeks. Tony lifted a finger and brushed them away delicately. She sniffled quietly as he kissed her on the top of the head and gave her a hug. With her eyes still closed, Abby put her arms around him and mumbled into his shoulder, "I'm going to miss you so much. Please be careful. I don't think any of us could take it if you…if you died."

Tony pulled away slowly and put his firm hands on her small shoulders. "I will not die. Okay, Abby? I won't even get hurt with all those crazy Mossad ninjas around us. Well, they might hurt me with training, 'cause I know Zi can kick my butt, but you know, that's life." Abby smiled softly, blinking away tears. Her hands moved up to her shoulders, holding onto the straps of her backpack tightly. Tim put his hands onto of hers, letting her lean back onto his chest. She closed her eyes in resentment and Tim put his arms around her. She immediately relaxed and tilted her back to the crook in Tim's neck. As much as Tony was sad he was leaving, seeing this made him smirk. His mind wandered back to almost exactly 2 years ago. Abby had cried, and Tim comforted his friend, but now it was much more than that. Intimate even the way Tim's hands were around her abdomen, pressing them together. Even the way Abby intertwined her neck with his. Oh it was much more than a friendship now.

Dressed in his Marine uniform, Tony moved around the room saying his goodbyes. Even Ducky was there. It was decided the night before that Gibbs and Ducky would drive Tony to the airport so that Abby, Tim, and Ziva could go off to school. Today was August 27th, the first day of school for Riverside, and for the D.C. College.

Tony came up to Ziva last. Her face was paler than usual, and the gleam in her eyes was replaced by a solemn stare. Tony was about to ask if he could talk to Ziva alone when he looked up to see that everyone was walking outside to the cars, leaving them in silence. When Tony looked back, Ziva's eyes had gone glassy, slowly filling with unshed, unwanted tears. Things became bleary in Ziva's eyes as she put her hands up to Tony's face. He must have not shaved this morning for she could feel little prickles of hair she had not felt the night she had first kissed him. She couldn't help but frown the tiniest bit as her cheek brushed against his unshaven face. But she kissed him softly, lovingly, wanting. His warm lips were now on hers as tears trailed down her cheeks. Tony moved from her mouth kissing and licking them away, making Ziva's breath stutter.

He pulled away and whispered, "Huh, never imagined you as a crier."

"Sheket bevakasha!" Ziva spat as she lightly punched him and wiped her eyes. He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "Hopefully by the end of this you will know what that means. It is Hebrew for _shut up_."

An uncomfortable silence moved between them before the tense atmosphere crept back. At first her voice cracked, but after a deep breath she told him, "I will be waiting right here for you, Tony DiNozzo. You are coming back home, right here to me, unharmed by anyone. Even if those bad Mossad boys try to hurt you, tell them that Ziva David is your girlfriend. Tell them that your crazy-"

"And sexy," Tony added.

Ziva smiled and traced his chest as she continued, "Yes, your crazy, _sexy_, ninja chick will kick their asses. Because I will."

A grin came to Tony's face and he murmured into her hair as he hugged her, "And that is why I love you Zi." Tony felt Ziva move underneath him, and she pulled ever so slightly away.

"Wait…you love me?" she asked. Her eyes flickered back and forth searching for an answer as she tried to control the look of hope that was taking over.

Warmth filled her body as Tony put his soft, warm hands on her bare arms and told her, "At least I think I do. I've never felt like this about someone, but I'm pretty sure this is how love's supposed to feel, Sweet Cheeks."

They kissed and held each other for about 3 more minutes until Gibbs came in and told them it was time to go. Ziva's gaze met with Tony's and their eyes interlocked as they walked out of the house hand in hand. The finally had to go to their separate cars, and Tony's somber look turned into a pout. Ziva sighed as she got into her red mini cooper that had arrived a couple days ago, and Abby took the passenger seat. With their bags in the back, they backed out first, and drove away. Just before turning onto another street, Ziva looked up into her rearview mirror to watch Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky pull out and drive away. Drive far…far away…from her.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Riverside High School was flooded with loud, rambunctious teens by 7:30. New freshmen were in, terrified of having silly string being thrown at them, and seniors giddy to go and cover them in silly string. Ziva was finally able to find a parking spot after 3 kids had taken her spot, and she cursed in a different language at all of them. In a bit of a bad mood, Ziva slammed the door and Abby smiled. As dangerous as she knew Ziva was, she thought it was a bit funny when her friend got mad. Before Ziva locked the car, Abby grabbed their bags from the back and handed Ziva's to her. Abby had convinced her to get the new purple and black backpack, instead of just using the tan shoulder bag she brought from Israel.

The heat radiated off the grey pavement like the hot desert ground against their legs. They walked towards the glass front doors of the school and Ziva was immediately surprised. She expected a city public school, but she soon recognized it as a private school. All the girls were wearing fancy clothes, some even in uniforms, and all the guys were either playing instruments or holding basketballs and footballs. _Instrumental and athletic scholarships,_ Ziva figured silently. Not to mention the cursive, engraved _Riverside Private High School of Excellence _in the smooth brick walls.

As they entered the immense hallways covered in students' previous artwork, Ziva leaned close to Abby (so she could actually be heard) and questioned, "A private school?"

Abby cocked her head at Ziva, then answered, "Of course. What…? You think the Director of Mossad is going to send his daughter to a public school? Haven't you always gone to a private school?"

"Well…" _The instructors always yelled orders at the young children in Hebrew. Ziva fought through her pain and exhaustion in fear of getting hit by her teachers. Well, they weren't really teachers, but Officers being paid to train the young kids and teens. They spent 5 sweaty, harsh hours working in the gym, then 6 more grueling hours in the classrooms being taught 3 different languages along with the mandatory mathematics, history, and language arts classes. Not to mention music, art, and health classes. Ziva studied hard in all her classes, moving to the top of her class, mostly in more fear of getting more hours in the gym for not acing every class. That's what happened to students who didn't come up to the Mossad standards: more cruel hours in the gym or even beatings in the weights room by a control officer. _Youths of Mossad Training Facility_ was Hell, but it was the only school Ziva knew._

"Yes, I guess I have always gone to a private school," Ziva lied as Abby led her to the main office. A young secretary in a navy blue skirt and white dress shirt nodded to Abby, then stood to greet Ziva. She extended her hand with a dazzling white smile as she walked around her black work desk.

"You must be Ziva. We of RPS welcome you. Here is your schedule, and it looks like you can just follow Abby around. You have almost all of the same classes," the secretary informed her as she looked onto Abby schedule that sat on top of Abby's books. With a little sigh of relief, Ziva thanked the woman and accepted her schedule. According to the paper, they even had the same homeroom, so they had lockers right next to each other. Even before the school day had begun, Ziva was starting to enjoy Riverside Private.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

The mid-day bell finally rang, telling all the students it was time for lunch. Ziva jotted down her homework for her language arts class in her planner quickly before catching up to Abby. She was talking excitedly to a large group of people. Those among them were Sarah, Jimmy, Danny Felly, and Theo. She also recognized some of the kids from the party, but she figured most of the people had been college students having a bash before going back to school all over the country.

Abby was telling everyone how Tony was shipping out today and how he was going to train with Mossad. She walked almost as fast as she talked and Ziva was a bit surprised she had to walk fast to keep up with her friends as they went through the grand hallways to lunch. They finally arrived, it took a while being on the other end of the school, and Ziva's eyes widened at the sight. Their cafeteria had ceiling high windows letting natural light blare in. Even the white tables, obviously recently clean, gleamed brightly with the sunlight bouncing off of them. On the floor were blue tiles, then green tiles spelling out _Riverside Dragons_ across the café. Music played in the background and Ziva looked around for speakers, but instead she found a small stage on the west side of the room. Three students played the saxophone, clarinet, and keyboard loudly. One student walked up to them with their instrument, a trumpet, and switched places. The saxophone player stepped down and the new three moved smoothly into another song. Everyone was so relaxed and considerate. The kid who was asked to switch out simply smiled and sat with his friends to listen to the music.

Abby called her name and Ziva was taken out of her observatory trance. Her, Abby, Sarah, Jimmy, Danny, and Theo moved into line with many of the other students. "What's for lunch?" Abby asked eagerly. She jumped up and down to try and see ahead, her platforms slapping down on the ground with every hop.

"Pulled pork sandwiches!" somebody up further called back. Suddenly the strong aroma of barbeque wafted through the air as the cafeteria workers opened the doors to the kitchen. The long line of students rushed in, and the line quickly curved around to the cashier. Everyone at last had their lunches and the group of friends strided over to the table next to the windows. Ziva had not noticed before, but the window wall of the cafeteria faced out to the woods. Rushing through the woods was a crystal clear river, thus why Riverside was named, Riverside. Beyond the woods were ranging mountains covered with bright green trees, showing that summer was still not over.

"So, Ziva, how did you get here?" Jimmy asked from across the round table. He adjusted his circular glasses on the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his brown curly hair.

"My father is the Director of Mossad in Israel, and I am a Control Officer for Mossad," Ziva said. Any time she said Israel or Mossad, her accent thickened, making the words seem harsh and curt. The group of people around the table stopped eating and became silent to listen to what Ziva had to say. "I am being transferred as a liaison for NCIS. But first I have to finish school. This summer I will go to work with Agent Gibbs. What about you?"

Jimmy seemed surprised, and he laughed awkwardly. "Oh, me? Well I've always wanted to go into medical, but probably not in a hospital, more like a lab, or, or like in autopsy! This school offers some pre-med classes and my parents thought it would best for me to go here. So my parents are paying for me to be here."

Everyone gave him a weird look, including Sarah, and Theo asked a little shocked, "Autopsy? Seriously?"

Jimmy blushed and took another bite of his sandwich. Sarah laughed and patting his back, comforting her boyfriend. "My parents are paying for me too," Sarah told Ziva. It then went around the table telling how they were here.

"Music scholarship," Danny said.

"Sports scholarship," Theo told her.

Last was Abby who told them she had a full scholarship as well.

After all of them were done, they started to head over to their next class. "Oh," said Abby, "looks like this and the next classes we have are different. But…looks like you can just follow Theo to gym at least. Then you're on your own. See you at lockers, bye!" Abby ran off into the swarming crowd of students leaving Ziva alone with Theo…just how Tony left her alone with Theo at the party.

"Follow me closely," Theo advised her as he walked off down the hallway and down the stairs. They arrived at the gym 5 minutes before gym started and Theo led her to the teacher. Theo smiled at the young gym teacher in black capris and a Nike form-fitting light blue tank top. Ziva rolled her eyes and tried not to notice her friend looking the teacher up and down as he introduced her. The teacher, Ms. Rachel, handed them uniforms and they went to their separate locker rooms.

Nobody else was in the small room yet, and Ziva found a locker at the end, away from the other lockers. She stripped off her red scoop neck tee in place of a dark green Nike tank like the gym teacher had. Then just after she changed into the little grey shorts, a group of girls poured in. Ziva tried to throw her hair up into a ponytail and run out before it got too crowded, but someone stopped her.

There, entering the room was Charlotte Benoit. She and some of her friends, among them was Emily who Ziva had seen at the mall, chose lockers right next to the door. It was now that Ziva finally realized Charlotte was the spitting image of her sister. Even the way the younger sister spoke made Ziva cringe. Ziva tried to slip out the door as the girls slipped on their shirts, temporarily blinding them. But Charlotte pulled her shirt on quickly and saw Ziva. _Damn she was quick. Probably from practicing getting her clothes back on before anyone saw,_ Ziva thought to herself. She held back a giggle and made a mental note to tell Tony that one, he would appreciate it.

"What are you laughing at Day-vid?" Charlotte spat as she took a side step in front of Ziva, blocking her path. Without a second thought Ziva said what came right to her head. She knew Tony would be proud.

"Just trying to imagine what your face would look like when I told you your sister's ex is now dating me." Just as Ziva expected, Charlotte's face fell from its confident stature to complete shock, along with her mouth.

"Yeah, that is just about how I imagined it," Ziva said thoughtfully as she pushed past the rich, conceited girl.

Everyone had 10 minutes to run a mile and Ziva finished 6 minutes early. Ms. Rachel had no idea what she could have Ziva do; the only students to finish it early usually sat down exhausted. Ziva was hardly warmed up, so Ms. Rachel had her climb the rope. She finished and hopped down well before the running time was even over, so Ms. Rachel had Ziva go over to the weights room. There were still some students scattered across the indoor track room finishing their mile, so Ms. Rachel decided to join Ziva to see what she could do. She turned swiftly on her heels and led Ziva to the weights room on the far side of the gym.

Bells and raging thoughts flared up in her mind, but Ziva forced herself to walk behind the teacher to the dreaded room. In Mossad, this was the room where you _always _received your beatings. Ms. Rachel entered and held the heavy door open for Ziva. At this time Ziva's face had turned cold and fierce, preparing for her punishment. Any cries of plea would only spell disaster. One of the lights in the room had broken, only letting in some natural light that seemed to be taunting hope to Ziva. The rest of the room was dark and Ziva faced her teacher.

"I apologize for not coming up to the standards. I am a disgrace. Please, punish me for my failures," spoke a robotic voice. Ziva was hidden away under a shell of protection, letting her harsh Mossad skin take over and speak for her. She knew the lines by heart, as did every student at _Youths of Mossad Training Facility_. It was what they were forced to say when they were going to get a beating in the weights room. Ziva had only received a few punishments in her 12 years at YMTF, but the thing was, you never forgot those words. They were the last words you spoke before getting slapped, kicked, and cut. One girl, Ziva was only 15 at the time, told Ziva the Control Officer raped her for forgetting what to say. It terrified Ziva and the words were now engraved in her mind. Ziva had also felt bad for the girl and wanted to do something for her, but she knew she couldn't do anything. Even if she told the Director at the school, he would just scoff at her, at then beat her for even accusing an officer of something like rape.

Her head and knees dropped to the ground in shame while Ms. Rachel covered her mouth in horror. In front of her was a young girl who was obviously not raised right. There was definitely something wrong with a girl who believed she should be beat for not doing something right. The worst part was she expected it when she knew she did nothing wrong. She soon became aware it actually frightened her. She tried to hide her fear as she took Ziva by the forearms and helped her up. Ziva seemed surprised and she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, but she still stood still awaiting her 'punishment'.

"Ziva," Ms. Rachel breathed, trying to get herself together, "I know that you are from Mossad, but…things…things like _punishments_, they don't happen here. I promise you, whatever you experienced in your old school is over. Gone, done, forever."

Having a small statue, Ms. Rachel gazed right across into Ziva's eyes confident and caring. She was one of the most favorite teachers in Riverside because of how young she was. She was able to have a connection with the students, and she laughed and joked with them. Then in return, the students told her secrets and issues that they would normally not tell to other teachers in fear of judgment or the teacher getting angry. Relief flooded back into Ziva's eyes and Ms. Rachel smiled. Ziva gave a curt nod, but stayed silent.

"Go ahead and grab some weights. The rest of the class will be joining us about now," Ms. Rachel told her before propping open the door so that the rest of the class could come pouring in. Her Mossad ways kicked in and she worked silently through the rest of the class. Theo even had to come right next to her and yell her name at the end of class for her working trance to be broken. She finally hurried back to the locker room to shower and change.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

It was finally the last class of the day and Ziva was very surprised. The class would only be 45 minutes, so they would be let out 2:15! Ziva's normal school day started at 600 hours, and ended at1600 hours. Her final class was calculus, her favorite. She always loved working with the numbers, and of course the way it felt when she got almost every question right. The class went by quick, the teacher seemed nice enough, and gave them no homework. Wanting desperately to get home to email Tony caused Ziva to rush out of the room as the bell rang. She was first in the hall and popped her locker open with a twist of her hand on her lock. Abby ran up to her eagerly with a wild grin on her face. Her pigtails swung in circles as she jumped up and down chanting Ziva's name.

After Ziva had gathered her binders for Language Arts and Mandarin, she stood and faced Abby. "Yes, Abby?" Abby stopped twirling and her black and grey plaid skirt settled on her pale legs. Not even all the summer sun tanned her legs; they were still white like a baby's skin. She was a true Goth, but the peppiest Goth Ziva had ever met.

She missed the first part of what Abby had said, but she quickly caught on. "…so in this new class we get to use new technology, and I am _loving_ it! So guess what I got to do today, guess, guess, guess!"

"I do not know, Abby."

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you, I got to talk to Timmy today with a web cam! Yeah, our teacher said to log on and talk to someone who had a web cam so we could learn how to use one. So I emailed Tim and he responded, I was the only one in class who was actually got somebody to respond, so everybody was crowding around while we talked. My teacher was so happy I had someone like Tim who's studying technology around. Now we get to talk every day in class so that Tim could show us some stuff and I could show the class on this side how to use a web cam. It's perfect!" she yelled as the final bell rang.

Her green locker popped open and books came spilling out. "Crap!" Abby exclaimed as she gathered her stuff and shoved it in her bag. One folder flew across to the other side of the hallway, at the feet of a tall, lanky kid with black hair. He smiled softly at her and handed her the folder. He waved goodbye, flipping his longer, strait hair out of his eyes, showing his pale Goth skin. Ziva couldn't help but to smirk and nudge Abby after he walked away.

"What?"

"Come on, Abby. He was totally…umm…what do you call it, checking you up!"

The locker clicked close and Abby brushed her finger down on the lock, making the numbers and small white notches spin rapidly. She finally stood back up and looked right at her friend. Her expression was distant, but serious. Ziva was confused…she could have gotten the expression wrong, but that would not have made Abby look this angry.

"It's checking you out, and I like somebody else anyway. Oh, and speaking of liking people," she added quickly, "you and Tony seem to _really_ like each other." Her lips pursed down slightly, seeming to be forcing a frown. Her eyes begged for an explanation, but tried to cover it with anger. In her opinion, friends should not keep things from one another and over the past few days she had tried to hint that she wanted to talk about what she had seen. Yet, Ziva had not said a thing about her and Tony and Abby was on the verge of screaming at her oblivious friend.

Ziva frowned, then gasped in realization. She _did _want to tell Abby, but she had not found the right time yet. Either Tim, Tony, or Gibbs were always around them the past few days (mostly since they all wanted to be with Tony before he left) so she just hadn't had the chance. Wanting to take advantage of their time alone, she grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Abby almost fell over in the process, her platforms clapping on the tiled floor. Ziva pushed the door closed and Abby glared at her.

After a deep breath, Ziva said firmly, "Nothing happened, Abby. _Nothing._ Okay, well things did get a little hot between us, but we did not do anything. It was just during the night it got hot and we stripped down. That is all, I promise you."

Abby still gave her a doubting look, and this made Ziva a bit angry. "Abby! I am not like that! I do not sleep with a guy the first time I kiss him, and Tony is trying to change. He wants it to be different as do I! And how dare you think that about me, Abby!" Ziva went on for another minute, just completely venting. Abby stood strong even as her friend walked closer and closer to her. Ziva was finally finished and was now standing right in front of Abby. Abby put her arms out and actually gave Ziva a soft hug. A heavy sigh then exited Ziva, who was feeling much better.

"I know, I know, Ziva," Abby answered quietly. "Let's go home." Ziva gave a curt nod and the girls walked down the long hallway out to the parking lot. There was no one else there except for some teachers who were finishing up some papers, so Abby and Ziva hurried out. When they got in the car Ziva checked the time, it was already 2:40! They hurried home, relieved to see neither Tim nor Julie were home yet. Gibbs would be working until 5 o'clock, but Tim was supposed to be home by 3:00. He would be worried about where they were since they said they were coming right home. Julie was also coming home around 3:00, for there had been a luncheon for some deaf families.

Abby said she would see Ziva later, sensing her friend wanted some alone time…probably to talk to Tony. Ziva was grateful and waved goodbye as she walked in. She ran up the stairs and tossed her bag on the bed. She immediately logged onto the computer to email Tony. Ziva told him all about Charlotte and the jokes she thought of. She even decided to tell him partly about what happened in gym. She did not want him to know the whole story about _Youths of Mossad Training Facility _though. Instead she talked about Ms. Rachel and how she was so nice and how she loved all the work out areas. Ziva finished the email with questions of how he was doing before signing it, Love, Ziva. Ziva grinned at the words and pressed send. He had told her he would try to check his email every night on his mini laptop so they could stay in touch.

After sending her email, Ziva started on her language arts assignment of writing a three page essay on how the events this summer changed her life. It was due Wednesday, and Ziva started right away. But she decided to skip to the good part, to the day when she met Tony, and how he changed her life the second she met him.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

_Meanwhile at 2100 hours in Israel…_

Tony had just finished his first day of training at the camp. The first part of the day had been spent traveling, but the Marines had been put right to work alongside Mossad agents when they arrived. It was getting late and the head officer was going to meet with them before they went to bed. The cafeteria doors swung open and everyone left their dinners to stand up in a straight line. Tony was near the end with a few of his buddies trying to stop laughing after just hearing a hilarious joke. But he became silent as the tall dark haired Mossad Officer came down the line. He held back a gasp as the Officer stood right in front of him and stared into his eyes. The Officer only smirked at him with a menacing glare that reminded Tony oh too well of someone he knowed…and loved.

**Hmmmm, who could that be? Well that'll be one of the questions i guess!**

**1. Who is the Mossad Officer? First one to guess right wins....  
2. Funniest part?**

***Psst!!!!!!!!!!-  
****One, I got a poll up, its new so check it out!  
****Two, I have a new story up so if any of you are interested...please, go ahead.  
Three, okay I'm really serious here...This chapter is completely dedicated to Kelli, or as most of us know her as, tonyandziva4ever, who recently lost her battle with melanoma. She had incredible stories, my fav was Mickey Sciuto, and it would mean a lot to me if you guys would check out her stories and profile. God Bless Kelli.**


	14. Letters Home

**Sorry I took a while. Working on my new fic Dangerous Distraction. But I'll try to do some more updates before the vacation is over. As for the Questions Contest, our winners are, *drumroll please*...**

**1. "enj10175" who guessed Ari.  
2. For funniest part, "The funniest part was the one with Charlotte when Ziva thought "Damn she was quick. Probably from practicing getting her clothes back on before anyone saw", which I think that we all know what that means." from "Davorah13"**

**Thank you very much. I send you cyber cookies and milk. (And they're choco chip!) lol :)  
**

Chapter 13- Letters Home

Outside were more tents in their campsite, bustling with action. But inside, all was quiet except for the soft yet comforting clicking of keys from Tony's laptop. The constant flow of letters filled the air making words of peace for the five other men in Tony's tent. Letters home were a connection to their friends and families that they all cherished. Although written letters had been long abandoned by many (emailing took much less time) some men still wrote home unlike Tony. But whether it be a pencil scrawling or fingers typing, it was a calming sound that made everyone smile.

Tony was sitting on his cot, fingers poised on the black keys. Over to his left were the other five men in his squad playing cards quietly. Nick, Chris, Trevor, and John were all Privates, but Oliver was a Lance Corporal like Tony. It was already three days after they arrived and Tony had not stopped talking about Ziva. They finally all had a chance to relax before lights out, and everyone knew exactly what Tony was going to do. And they were right. He grabbed his laptop and went right to his email. In excitement, Tony told everyone to stop playing and listen. All the guys had girls back home and were used to being away from them, but this was Tony's first time away from his girlfriend.

"Alright, Tony. What did Ziva say?" Oliver asked.

"Zi says that she is having a great time at Riverside…and…ohh! Ha! Now that is why I love her!" Tony yelled as he read the email.

Trevor was now interested and asked what Ziva did. He moved closer and sat on the edge of a closer cot to listen to his new friend. "Well, there's this girl Jeanne, Oliver, you remember her right?"

Oliver nodded and rolled his eyes at the thought of the prissy girl. "So, she has this sister, Charlotte, and she's in Ziva's grade. And apparently she was being a bitch to Ziva, and Zi totally told her off! I swear I've already rubbed off on her even after a few weeks."

"What else have you done in a few weeks, man?" Chris asked with a grin. Chris had been with Tony and Oliver from their last tour and knew how Tony worked.

Tony frowned and shook his head. "I'm not doing that this time Chris. Ziva's different. I don't want to make the mistakes I made in the past with her. I can't afford those mistakes…she's too special," Tony explained as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're telling me that Tony, Tony DiNozzo is going slow? I mean, you haven't even…?"

"Well we've kissed and things got hot, really hot…seriously hot…mmmm…"

"Tony!" everyone shouted at the same time, bringing Tony back to the real world. Tony blushed with his famous DiNozzo grin and apologized.

"Sorry guys, it's just that…she's so gorgeous, and she gets me. She's seen war, she actually knows what we go through guys. Ziva's Mossad, she could even kick your ass, Oliver," Tony told the burly, 6ft 10in. man. Oliver laughed and punched his buddy lightly on the arm.

"Sure, Tony, sure."

The others went back to their card game but Oliver went to his cot to rest. He, Tony, and some other Lance Corporals had received the harshest training today. Yesterday the Privates really got a beating from it and today was the Lance Corporals' day. Tony was sore as well, but had to email Ziva before he went to bed.

_Dear Ziva,_

_It has been so rough over here and I think you know why. You didn't tell me your brother was going to be the Officer here! Yeah, well I met him and apparently you both have been talking. He knows I'm your boyfriend and I think he hates me. Talk about an over-protective brother. I am having it harder than anybody else just 'cause I love you. Ohh, well, we all have to make sacrifices…I'm joking. It's not that bad and your brother and I have talked. (I think I can win him over!) Besides the devil eye he gives me whenever I tell the boys over here all about you (they're all jealous and they should be Sweet Cheeks) Ari's not that bad.  
Thank you so much for sending me those jokes. I needed a laugh after a hard day and damn was that funny. Wish I could've seen Charlotte's face.  
I really miss you, but we were told we could come home for Halloween. Well, not really Halloween, but the weekend we get a break is during Halloween! If you don't know what Halloween is, ask Abby. She's the one that would want to tell you all about that. Abs loves Halloween, and she has a big party every year. Glad I'll be there for it. Tell the others I miss them. And, Zi, I love you so much. Just wanted to say that. I've never actually loved a girl with my heart…(if you catch my drift). But you're the first. It's an incredible feeling that I've never experienced, but I'm overjoyed that it's with you. Ziva David, I love you and I can't wait to get back to you. I'm already counting down the days…_

_Love, Your Little Hairy Butt_

Tony read the letter over, made a few changes, and smiled. He really did love her. He had said it before to some of his girlfriends, but that was just to please them, not him. And saying, even thinking that he loved Ziva made him grin his 100 watt smile. They weren't moving too fast, were they? They only had known each other for about two months… _No,_ Tony thought, _I've done that too much and I would now if what I feel is wrong. Don't doubt yourself Tony, _he told himself, _at least not with someone important like Zi. For once, I'm doing something right, and damn does it feel good. _Tony sent the message and turned off the laptop. He put it in his bag under his cot and crawled under the covers. It was getting late and Tony felt like his head was carrying 20 pounds.

Around him, the other men had climbed onto their cots with the night sky above them. There was a top to their tent, but there were small holes that let the bright stars shine in. Right above Tony was the pure, milky moon with all its craters. Tony knew Ziva would be staring at the same moon in a couple hours and thought about her sitting in a cami and shorts on her bed. The moon light would shine through her open window onto her golden skin and her dark chocolate flowing river of hair like it did the night he slept in her room. She would think of him-_he hoped- _just like he thought of her as he stared at the moon.

Sleep began to wrap around Tony as a hot breeze blew through the tent reminding Tony of Ziva's indescribable scent of heat, sweet sand, and jasmine. It came from Israel, the scent that always made him tingle, stuck with her this whole time from when she came from Israel. Her scent under his nose and on his lips, Tony let out a small moan before falling into deep, crazed dreams of Ziva on his lips and in his arms.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva sighed as the freshman in front of her struggled with Hebrew verbs. A teacher had convinced her to join the tutoring club and she was assigned a boy named Jack. He had short blonde hair and his skinny form stood only about 5 foot 2.

"Umm, does that one mean to run?" Jack asked with uncertainty.

"No, Jack. We went over this. This word," Ziva said as she pointed to the paper, "means to cook." She had agreed to help, but that teacher had taken advantage of her. Jack was said to be "very hard working, just needs help" not hardly works and helpless. Ziva glance down at her watch and to her relief, it was getting late. Which meant it was time for Ziva to go home. As Ziva looked back up, ready to say goodbye, her gaze met with Jack's. He immediately looked away, blushing. In confusion, Ziva looked down at herself. She rolled her eyes as she realized why Jack could not pay attention at all today. It was hot today so she was wearing a black tank and denim short shorts.

"It is time for me to go home now, and I expect much more from you on Monday. Goodbye, Jack," Ziva said as she stood and adjusted her top. Realizing he was discovered, Jack bit his lip and nodded softly.

"Bye…"

She left the house quickly and got in her car. She had agreed to pick up some groceries for the house before coming home. Last time it was Tim's turn, and now it was her turn. The little red car pulled into the parking lot of Stop N' Shop about 10 minutes later. Ziva entered the store with a small list in her hand and her purse on her arm.

Walking through the store, Ziva suddenly realized she had the off feeling that someone was watching her. Curious, Ziva took a quick turn down another aisle, then shot off in the other direction. Ziva glanced back and got a little nervous when she saw the same man that was at the meat counter, in the cereal aisle, and by the fruit all at the same times as her. He was wearing a black hoodie and basketball shorts, but she could not see his face. She could see that he was very tall and quite strong though. She stopped at the milk and turned sideways so it looked like she was still searching for something. But really, she was able to get a full view of her follower. And who she saw made her throat close up, her heart skip a beat, and her hands turn so clammy that she dropped the few groceries in her arms and fled the store.

A small grin came to her follower's face as he saw he was discovered, and the effect he put on her. He pulled back his hood and ran after her with a wild look of excitement glazed over his dark eyes. He got to the parking lot just as her car was pulling out and knew he could not catch up with his car. It did not matter. He knew where she was going anyway.

**Ohhh! Creepy ending! Almost done with next chapter, I'll try to get it out within this week or next. Sorry, I still need to work on my essay. I know, we're on vacation are we still have homework. I'm starting to believe my friend, our teachers are evil! Well Im sure you all have a guess to who Ziva's follower is, so...**

**1. Who is Ziva's follower? First person to guess right is the winner!  
2. Who is your fav of Tony's Marine buddies? (idk, just a random question I was wondering)**

**Bye! Oh, before I forget, my poll is at a tie, so if you want your choice to win you gotta vote! Thanks!**


	15. No Escape

**Ok I'll do this quick. Very sorry I am taking so long, softball, school, and a school trip have been loading me up with work and packing. I am a little stressed, but FF helps me relax! So thank God for FF and all you readers! Questions Contest...**

**1. Who is the follower?  
The first person to answer was PatryTrusky with the correct answer of Michael Rivkin!**

**2. Who is your fav or Tony's Marine buddies?  
"my fav buddy is definitely Oliver. He seems to know Tony for a while and has a good sense of humour. '"What?!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're telling me that Tony, Tony DiNozzo is going slow? I mean, you haven't even…?"' that made me laugh quite a bit :P but his outburst also caused me to realise how much Ziva has changed Tony already...so yea love him the most :)" from a new reader "Rosalie Duquesne"**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and maybe next week you too can win the contest!  
**

Chapter 14- No Escape

Ziva flew into the house trying to catch her breath. She didn't even to say hi to Abby and Tim who were marveling over Tim's new high-tech laptop. Filled with anger and hidden fear, Ziva fled up the stairs to her room silently and swiftly. She even hopped the squeaky sixth step in an effort not to be noticed until she was ready.

_HOLY CRAP! Why is he here?! Why, why, why?! Why is Michael here in D.C.? _Ziva's mind screamed. One of the benefits of coming to America was to be free from him. She had broken it off with Rivkin a little more than a year ago, but he constantly edged her on and refused to leave her alone after. Once he was told to back off by Ari, and he kept his distance, but Ziva still always felt Michael's cold eyes all over her just like Michael's scarred hands used to run over her body.

At first, Ziva had enjoyed being his girlfriend. He cared about her, made her feel good, trained and went on missions with her, and soon their relationship built up. Then they were kissing deeper, almost with pure love, Rivkin would hold her small figure in his strong arms, and hands would travel. Ziva then felt she loved Michael. He was Jewish, Israeli, and Mossad, her father actually approved of him, he was perfect. Michael and her talked about how they loved each other and even spoke of wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.

It all went south though when Ziva decided to give him her greatest gift. At age 16, Ziva was prepared to give Michael her virginity. Rivkin told her he loved her. He told her it would be perfect, that it would be pure love making. Michael also told her he would never leave her, their love would only grow. But he lied. He convinced her to do it in a weapon's carrier on the bumpy road of Iran. It was less than enjoyable for Ziva, leaving her shaky and unready for the dangerous mission. For the first time though, Ziva was blinded by love and did not care. She only believed that Michael could not wait. That he loved her so much he needed her. She would soon learn she was wrong…dead wrong.

Within the next month, Michael started to become more distant. They would no longer cuddle or hug, and Michael no longer said he loved her. It was starting to upset Ziva, and she finally realized she had been blinded from the truth. The more they "made love" (as Michael convinced Ziva it was) the more their love disappeared. Ziva still loved him though and decided to talk to him. She wanted the Michael she met back again.

The next day when Michael got back from a meeting with the Director, Ziva confronted him. "Michael…I miss you."

"What do you mean, Ziva? I am right here."

Chills went up her spine as Michael's stare went right through her. "No, Michael…I feel as if we are growing apart. Do you actually love me anymore?"

"Of course, Ziva," Michael whispered as he held her face and moved in to kiss her. But Ziva wriggled away, her face contorted with confusion.

"If you really love me, let us go out on a date. A wonderful dinner, then a movie, and then we can walk under the stars. If you really love me, you would show it to me other than sex," she reasoned as she ran her fingers through his dark, curly hair.

He gave her a look like she was crazy, then got mad and pushed her back towards the bed. "What did I say about that? We do not have sex. We make love, and I show it to you every night. I do not need to have everyone see us to show that I love you. I thought you understood me and loved _me_ more than that," Michael yelled as he tried to turn it back on Ziva. He walked forward forcing her to back up to the bed in her room. Her legs hit the bed and she stumbled, falling back onto the bed. Michael advanced with cold, glazed over eyes filled with anger.

"I will show you how much I love you right now," Michael mumbled as he shed his shirt. That night was the first night it had been worse than her first time. Her first time though, she was surrounded by love. Now, she lay in pain as she tried to sleep that night, his hairy arms wrapped tightly around her. It was far from loving though, only protective of what she had become: his possession.

It continued this way for the next week, only getting worse as the days passed by. Finally, Ziva realized she had to get away. Michael was not getting any better, and by the end of the week, he came over drunk. On Saturday night, he held her down so tight, he left bruises. Then when she cried out in pain, she saw a smile spread across his face. It scared her to Hell.

The next day when Michael came over, Ziva made him come and talk with her. He agreed to talk with her and followed her up to her room. "I do not want to continue this, Michael. I…I think this is over."

A sly grin came to Michael's face, and he shook his head. "No, Ziva. That is not the way it works. You do not want your father mad do you? You breaking up with the best guy he has ever met, how do you think that will make him feel…What do you think that will make him _do_?" Michael knew about how her father treated her and instead of trying to help her, he used it against her. But he was right. Michael was the first her father actually liked and knew he would be angry at her for leaving him. She could only imagine what he would do. Ziva shuddered at the thought, and knew she had lost. She finally lay down and let Michael enjoy himself. She fell asleep that night tears daring to fall as she thought, _How did he get this much control over me?_

Weeks passed and turned into months. Ziva was miserable, but trained hard every day in the gym (but not too hard or Michael would get mad for her being too tired) to hide her pain. She wanted to get stronger, have the possibility in her mind that she could really get away from him and then her father, but it did not work that way. Michael had easily a foot on her and almost 100 pounds from all of his muscles. Fighting back would just make him angry and she always got hurt when he turned angry.

Sometimes he left bruises in obvious places like her arms, and her father saw them. He did not care though. He was aware of what she and Michael did every night, and it did not bother him. He even told her during dinner one night when Ari was away, that as long as she did not get pregnant, he was fine with it. Ziva had to bite her lip at the thought of bearing Michael's child. But it did make her curious. After dinner, she went up in her room and actually had a night to herself to think since Michael was away on a mission. _What if I did get pregnant? He wouldn't stay with me…would he?_ They used protection, but Ziva wondered, what if something did go wrong?

When Michael returned, he went right over to Ziva's house. They "made love" then lay together in Ziva's bed. Finally, the question grinding away in her mind, Ziva broke the silence.

"Michael, what would you say…if I was…pregnant?" He sat up and turned to her with wild eyes and flared nostrils. Anger flared off of him like fire and Ziva knew his answer before he even said a word. When he spoke, his voice rumbled out of his throat intensely. Almost devilish.

"Ziva. I will ask you once. Are…you…pregnant?"

"If I was-"

"Answer me!"

"I need to know! If-"

"Answer me now, whore!" His hand whipped around and slapped her face. Ziva bit back a scream as her cheek burned and she felt blood trickle down her chin.

"No!" Ziva recoiled and covered her head. Michael left that night leaving Ziva to cry herself to sleep. She hated him, but she hated how she was treated even more. It did not matter what would happen after, she had to get away. She just did not know her chance would come so soon.

It was the next day that Michael came over, angry from losing a fight in the gym. He grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her to her room. Ziva tried to resist and fight back, but he threw her on the bed and attacked. Ziva decided she would not put up with this any longer. She opened her mouth to scream, but his large hand covered it.

At the same time, Ari was looking for his goggles to go swimming, but he could not find them. He walked down the hall to see if he could barrow a pair of Ziva's. Ari knocked on the closed door once, twice, then entered. He walked in on them and was about to run out, but as he turned, his eyes caught a scary scene. His little sister was pinned to the bed, tears streaming down her soft face, and Rivkin's hairy hand covering her mouth.

Ari yelled and grabbed Rivkin. He flung him to the ground and kicked him. Michael got up startled, almost afraid, and Ari threw Michael's shorts at his face. He took them, and ran out of the room. Ari screamed after him to get out and never come back. By the time he turned around, Ziva had covered herself up and wiped her cheeks. Ari's face softened and he sat on her bed. He put his arms out and Ziva held the blanket tighter around herself as she entered his embrace. Ari rocked her and let her cry. Finally, Ari turned to her and said, "It is over."

Ziva shuddered at the painful memories and blinked away the ones that were burned in her mind. She remembered now how broken she was. Ari had helped her, but it took a long time. Michael had broken her and Ziva now believed he changed her lifestyle. Tony was the first one that she had not been afraid of touching her. All of her old boyfriends, even the ones who wanted to go slow, frightened her. It was all because of Michael, and now he was back.

Suddenly, Ziva's phone rang breaking through the wall of painful memories that was building around her. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?" No one answered her back, so she said again, "Hello?" All was silent so she took it away from her ear and looked at it. It wasn't a call, but a text. Ziva looked at the small letters and read carefully.

From: _537-2269_

_There is no escape Ziva. You cannot hide, you cannot run. Ari is not here this time and neither is that boyfriend of yours. I am coming.  
-Michael_

The dreaded words stared back at her so Ziva slammed her phone shut and threw it against the wall. It broke and pieces flew back at her. The loud smack was heard downstairs and Gibbs came running up the stairs.

"Ziva!" he called. Ziva gasped and ran to lock her door, but Gibbs was quicker. The door flew open and Gibbs found Ziva's phone smashed on the floor and Ziva with a pale, worried face. His expression softened and Ziva just looked at him.

"What?" she asked harshly, her accent dripping with anger to hide her fear. Gibbs crossed his arms and frowned. He closed the door and motioned for her sit on the bed. She sat and crossed her arms. Gibbs remembered how he would sit and talk with Kelly when she had a problem. But a boy at school stealing your cookie at lunch was a whole different issue than a 19 year old's problem and Gibbs knew it. He wasn't sure if he was going to be any help, but it was worth a try.

"Well, something must be bothering you, since it isn't normal for someone to just kill their phone."

"Well, Gibbs, I am not normal."

"Yes, that is true, but I do know you like your phone since you talk to your brother on it every night."

"How did you…?"

"I'm an investigator, Ziva. It's what I do…and he's the most probable person I hear you talking to every night in Hebrew."

"Yes, I do speak with Ari often, but I do not rely on my cell phone for that."

"You still haven't answered to what's bothering you."

"You never really asked."

Ziva was quick and cool with her answers showing Gibbs she was not ready to talk. A least not yet. Gibbs understood and nodded simply at her. He would have to look out for her, something was up, but she would not tell him about it. _Well, I can lead her to the water, but I can't make her drink it, _he thought.

"Alright then. You might want to look into getting a new phone. I'm not very good with technology, but I don't think that one's going to work that well anymore," Gibbs told her pointing to the small pile of broken silver on the floor. Ziva smiled and felt relief flood into her. This was another way how Gibbs was almost the opposite from her cruel father. Ziva knew that her father would have forced the truth out of her by any means necessary. Gibbs knew she was hiding something, and as much as he obviously wanted to, he would not force her. He understood how it would only be worse to ask again than to just leave it.

Gibbs stood slowly, his knees were bothering him from chasing a suspect through the woods today, and said, "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Make sure you finish your homework; you have to get at least B's to have your job at NCIS. Doesn't matter if you're Mossad or not, you still gotta have the grades."

Ziva nodded and pulled her history book out as Gibbs left. She placed it on her desk and shut her door. She always studied in silence and knew the kitchen would soon be flooded with the sounds of Gibbs attempting to cook dinner. As Ziva walked back over to her desk, her eyes glanced at her broken phone next to her bed. Anger filled her as she picked it up and clenched it tighter in her hands. She had spent 3 years being around Michael, and she had finally gotten away. But now he was back and just like last time, he would not stop at anything to get to her.

Her fingers traced over the cracked glass and soon, without realizing it, she was opening the phone. All the glass was cracked, making the letters blurred little black dots. But the first sentence from the message was near the top and somehow got protected. The words glared at her making her stomach turn and tears grow at the corners of her eyes because of how true it was. _There is no escape…_

**Reviews are love and I would like a big cup of love right about now! Ok everybody, little sad news, in like 2 days I have a big school trip and won't be back for a couple days. Then right when I get home I have a big softball tournament. So, I won't be on for a while and will prolly be workin on my other story since I haven't updated that one in a reallllyyy long time! So once again sorry, but if you review...ummm...oh! You can make a suggestion and the best one will be picked by me. Then I promise I will somehow fit it into the story. Whether it be big or small, if it fits, it goes in! So that is what you get for my lack of updating.**

**As for the reg questions contest...  
1. What is worst thing Michael did? Why?  
2. Do you like the Gibbs/Ziva father/daughter relationship I'm puttin in?**


End file.
